


Iowa

by toyhto



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Insomnia, Ja hengailua Iowassa, M/M, Melankoliaa ja romantiikkaa, Post-Five Year Mission, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: U.S.S. Enterprisenviiden vuoden komennus on ohi. Jim ei osaa enää nukkua.





	1. Prologi

**Author's Note:**

> Olen jo jonkin aikaa koettanut pyöritellä päässäni ihan hitusen vakavampaa tai melankolisempaa suomenkielistä K/S-tarinaa. Tästä ois uskoakseni tulossa pieni jatkis, ehkä 4-6 lukua. Ensin lyhyt prologi! Minua voi moikata [tumblr](http://toyhto.tumblr.com):ssa ja ihan hurjasti tykkäisin kaikista kommenteista ja muista savumerkeistä!

PROLOGI  
  
  
San Francisco, Kalifornia, Maa, 2270  
  
  
Asunto oli ylimmässä kerroksessa aivan käytävän päässä. Ovi liukui auki kummallisen hitaasti, ehkä virhe ohjelmoinnissa. Lattia oli puujäljitelmää, huonekaluja oli vähän, ikkunoissa ei ollut verhoja. Tohtori McCoy seisoi kämmenet selän takana valkoisen tuolin vieressä ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Etkö pidä sisustuksestani?”  
  
”Päinvastoin,” hän vastasi, ”se on hyvin funktionaalinen. Olen yllättynyt.”  
  
”En aio olla täällä kauaa. Palaan Georgiaan heti kun keksin mitä hittoa teen siellä.”  
  
”Missä kapteeni on?”  
  
”Spock”, tohtori McCoy sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti tuolia, ”istu alas. Et tietenkään halua juoda mitään mutta minä kyllä otan lasin viskiä.”  
  
”Viestisi antoi ymmärtää että kapteeni odotti läsnäoloani. Olen selvästi käsittänyt väärin. En halua olla epäkohtelias, mutta palaisin mieluiten heti tukikohtaan. Kuten tiedät, tutkimukseni –”  
  
”Lähetin hänet Iowaan.”  
  
Spock jähmettyi paikalleen ja palautti sitten hitaasti katseensa mieheen, joka käveli huoneen poikki, nosti hyllyltä lasin ja sitten pullon josta täytti sen. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Lähetin Jimin Iowaan”, McCoy sanoi, ”ja huijasin sinut tänne että saisin kerrottua sen henkilökohtaisesti. Anteeksi siitä viestistä, tiedän että olet pettynyt kun täällä olenkin vain minä, mutta en millään viitsinyt puhua tästä viestimeen.”  
  
”Puhua mistä?”  
  
”Hän ei ollut nukkunut viikkoon”, McCoy sanoi, istuutui yhdelle tuoleista, käänteli lasia kädessään ja katseli sen sisältöä niin kuin olisi odottanut että jotain yllättävää tapahtuisi. ”Kävin toissailtana hänen luonaan, ihan yllätyksenä, kysymässä mitä hänelle kuuluu. Olisitpa nähnyt hänet – tai oikeastaan parempi ettet nähnyt. Jututin häntä melkein puolitoista tuntia ennen kuin hän myönsi ettei enää nuku.”  
  
”Hän on suoriutunut työtehtävistään erinomaisesti.”  
  
”Spock”, McCoy katsoi häntä silmät kapeina, ”milloin olet viimeksi nähnyt hänet?”  
  
”Kuusikymmentäkahdeksan pilkku kolme Maan tuntia sitten. Tukikohdassa.”  
  
”Ja miltä hän näytti?”  
  
Spock avasi suunsa. Jim oli tullut häntä vastaan käytävässä, pysähtynyt ja painanut kämmenen hetkeksi hänen olalleen. Kun hän oli yrittänyt kysyä Jimin _kuulumisia_ niin kuin ihmiset ilmeisesti tekivät, Jim oli sanonut olevansa jo myöhässä ja puristanut hänen olkapäätään. Jälkikäteen hän oli ollut kummallisen hajamielinen. Hänen oli pitänyt lukita Jim kokonaan ulos mielestään ennen kuin hän oli pystynyt tekemään vuoronsa loppuun tutkimuslaboratoriossa. Kun hän oli kävellyt pieneen asuntoonsa tukikohdan laidalla, hän oli miettinyt, että käsi hänen olkapäällään oli tuntunut melkein pyytävän häneltä jotain. Mutta ajatus oli tietenkin aivan epälooginen. Jos Jim olisi halunnut jotain, tämän olisi tarvinnut vain sanoa.  
  
”Väsyneeltä”, Spock sanoi lopulta.  
  
McCoy hymähti viskilasiinsa. ”Niinpä. Hän ei suostunut kertomaan minulle mistä se johtuu. Ehkä hän ei tiedä itsekään. Ehkä jokin painaa hänen mieltään tai ehkä se johtuu vain siitä, että hänen täytyy ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin pysyä vähän aikaa paikoillaan. Mutta hän näytti siltä että viikko vielä eikä hän enää tiedä kuka on.”  
  
”Mikäli hän tarvitsee psykologista arviointia –”  
  
”Luulen että hän tarvitsee lomaa”, McCoy sanoi, ”jossain missä ei tarvitse tuijotella ulos ikkunasta ja katsella sukkuloita jotka huitelevat takaisin avaruuteen. Määräsin hänelle kuukauden sairasloman ja lähetin hänet Iowaan. Sinun pitää mennä sinne hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Ja mitä minä tarkalleen ottaen tekisin Iowassa?” Spock kysyi, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa, että koko ajatus oli täysin epälooginen ja että tohtorin olisi parasta ilmoittaa kapteenin unettomuudesta virallisille tahoille.  
  
”Mistä minä tietäisin?” McCoy kysyi ja tuijotti häntä viskilasin yli niin kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain käsittämätöntä. ”Katso että hän syö. Pelaa shakkia hänen kanssaan. Väsytä hänet logiikallasi niin että hän nukahtaa.”  
  
”Tohtori –”  
  
”Sinun pitää tehdä se”, McCoy sanoi, ”hän ei kuuntele ketään muuta. Olen huolissani hänestä, Spock. En pyytäisi muuten.”  
  
”Tutkimukseni –”  
  
”Aikapoimuteoria ei muutu mihinkään kuukaudessa. Ja sitä paitsi kirjoitin jo sinullekin sairaslomaa. Sihteerisi yllättyy huomenna jos ilmestyt laboratorioon.”  
  
”Sairaslomaa? Saanko tiedustella mikä minua vaivaa?”  
  
”Akuutti tunteiden ylikuormitus”, McCoy sanoi ja näytti hetken epämiellyttävän hyväntuuliselta. ”Älä huolehdi, sanon myöhemmin että tein vahingossa väärän diagnoosin eikä sinulla oikeastaan ole lainkaan tunteita. Kunhan menet Iowaan ja katsot että Jim yrittää levätä.”  
  
”Tohtori McCoy, kapteeni ei välttämättä toivo minua sinne.”  
  
McCoy avasi suunsa, vilkaisi ensin Spockia ja sitten viskiään ja rypisti otsaansa. Spock odotti, vaikka varmasti tohtorin järjettömät eleet eivät lainkaan selventäneet tilannetta. Hän käytti pitkän hiljaisuuden muistuttamalla itseään siitä, että hänellä tosiaan oli tutkimuksensa, jota hän oli sitoutunut johtamaan ja joka oli mielenkiintoista ja tärkeää ja riittävän haastavaa ja kaikin puolin erinomainen tehtävä nyt kun _Enterprisen_ viiden vuoden komennus oli joka tapauksessa ohi. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä olla tyytymätön eikä myöskään lähteä Iowaan. Sitä paitsi olisi loogisempaa, että tohtori McCoy huolehtisi Jimistä, koska tällä oli tarvittavaa lääketieteellistä osaamista. Spock oli toki lukenut muutaman artikkelin unettomuudesta mutta silti oli täysin epäjohdonmukaista olettaa, että hänestä olisi jotain hyötyä Jimille.  
  
”Spock”, McCoy keskeytti hänen ajatuksensa. ”En tiedä miksi, mutta kyllä hän haluaa sinut sinne.”  
  
Spock rypisti otsaansa. ”Sanoiko hän niin?”  
  
McCoy pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Mutta hän ei puhunut paljoakaan, lähinnä kiroili sitä miten minä työnnän nenäni joka paikkaan ja väitti olevansa kunnossa ja muuta potaskaa. Ja sitten lopulta hän taputti minua olkapäälle. Spock, sinun pitää mennä sinne. Ja älä anna hänen heittää sinua ulos. Hän väittää olevansa kunnossa mutta ei hän ole.”  
  
Jim oli tosiaan näyttänyt väsyneeltä kuusikymmentäkahdeksan pilkku kolme tuntia sitten B23-siiven käytävällä. Tietenkin oli käsittämätöntä, että Spock edes harkitsi suostuvansa tohtori McCoyn epäjohdonmukaiseen suunnitelmaan, mutta kyse oli Jimistä. Ehkä olisi loogista vierailla henkilökohtaisesti Iowassa. Sitten hän tietäisi, mistä oli kyse.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hienoa”, McCoy sanoi ja nielaisi loput viskistä. ”Varasin sinulle paikan aamulennolle. Sukkula lähtee puoli seitsemältä.”  
  
Spock käveli kuuden kilometrin ja seitsemänsadankahdenkymmenenyhden metrin matkan McCoyn luota tukikohdan asuinrakennukseen 241B, jossa hänellä oli yhdelle henkilölle suunniteltu täysin funktionaalinen asunto. Kaupunki oli täynnä ihmisten ääniä, kummallisia huudahduksia jotka eivät tuntuneet tarkoittavan mitään. Kaikkea oli liikaa. Hän oli elänyt ihmisten kanssa suuren osan elämästään ja jossain vaiheessa hän oli jo kuvitellut tottuneensa heihin. Mutta ehkä hän oli vain tottunut _Enterpriseen_ ja Jimiin.  
  
Hän pakkasi tavaransa, mikä osoittautui yllättävän hankalaksi, koska hän ei lainkaan tiennyt mitä ottaisi mukaan. Hän ei myöskään tiennyt kuinka kauan viipyisi. Luultavasti tohtori McCoy liioitteli ja Jim nauraisi hänelle ja käskisi hänen palata tekemään tutkimustaan, ja hän palaisi kaupunkiin ja olisi loogisesti ilahtunut siitä, että sai työskennellä niin mielenkiintoisen projektin parissa.  
  
Hän yritti nukkua mutta ei kyennyt siihen, ja lopulta hän istui ikkunan vieressä ja odotti. Aamulla hän otti laukkunsa, sulki oven ja tajusi olevansa melkein helpottunut.


	2. Ensimmäinen luku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vähän kyllä menee aivot solmuun kun täällä A03:ssa prologi onkin _chapter 1_ ja 1. luku _chapter 2_ , mutta koetetaan kestää! Tässä luvussa hengaillaan vihdoin siellä Iowassa. Ja tarkoitukseni on jatkossa postata uusia lukuja vähän napakammassa tahdissa kuin mitä näiden prologin ja ykkösluvun välille pääsi livahtamaan!

1\. luku  
  
  
Riverside, Iowa, Maa, 2270  
  
  
Iowan ilma oli kuumaa ja kuivaa. Sukkulan reitti kulki kymmenen kilometrin ja kahdeksansadan kolmenkymmenen metrin päästä Jimin vanhempien tilasta. Tohtori McCoy oli käskenyt hänen ottaa taksin, mutta neljä taksia vaihtoi ylemmälle ilmakaistalle hänen kohdallaan ja oli järkevää olettaa, että myös viides tekisi samoin. Ehkä se johtui uniformusta tai korvista. Ilmasto vaikutti kuitenkin paljon miellyttävämmältä kuin San Franciscossa. Hän seurasi päällystämättömän tien reunaa, hiekkaa kohosi ilmaan hänen askeleidensa jäljessä ja ilman lämpötila oli lähes optimaalinen. Seitsemän kilometrin ja kahdensadanseitsemän metrin jälkeen hän kuitenkin tajusi kävelleensä niin nopealla tahdilla että hengitys alkoi muuttua tavanomaista tiheämmäksi. Hän hidasti askeleitaan noin kymmenellä prosentilla ja päätti olla pohtimatta, minkä takia koki lievää malttamattomuutta.  
  
George ja Winona Kirkin maatila oli keskellä peltoja, joista suurin osa näytti siltä että ne oli hylätty kauan sitten. Spock tarttui lujemmin laukkunsa kahvaan ja pakotti itsensä hidastamaan vauhtiaan. Kapteeni voisi huolestua jos tapaisi hänet hengästyneenä. Eikä hänellä ollut loogista syytä kiirehtiä, hänhän oli jo melkein perillä. Hän arvioi päärakennuksen asuinpinta-alan ja pohti sitten, mistä puusta ulkosivu oli rakennettu ja kuinka monta vuotta viimeisestä maalauskerrasta oli. Pihatien sulkeva portti narisi avautuessaan ja hän pohti miksi sitä ei ollut korvattu sähköisellä, ja sitten hän mietti, näyttikö hän siltä että oli kävellyt kymmenen kilometriä ja kahdeksansataakolmekymmentä metriä, ja olisiko hänen Jimin mielestä pitänyt odottaa taksia. Sitten rakennuksen pääovi avautui ja hänen ajatuksensa pysähtyivät.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
Hän pakotti itsensä kävelemään tasaisilla askelilla eteenpäin. Jim astui kuistin reunalle, otti kiinni kaiteesta ja siristeli omituisesti silmiään niin kuin olisi kyseenalaistanut Spockin henkilöllisyyden.  
  
”Hemmetti”, Jim sanoi, kun Spock oli jo melkein kuistilla. Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja Jim nauroi ääneen mutta liian lyhyesti, ja naurussa oli jotain kireää. ”Luulin että kuvittelin sinut. Mitä ihmettä sinä täällä teet?”  
  
”Tohtori McCoy lähetti minut tänne.”  
  
Jim puraisi alahuultaan ja pudisteli hitaasti päätään. Spock asettui seisomaan kuistin eteen. Jim piteli edelleen kiinni kaiteesta vaikka ei enää nojannut siihen. Miehen kasvot olivat ruskettuneet ja hiukan likaiset ja hiukset asettuivat epätavallisiin asentoihin niin kuin niitä ei olisi pesty muutamaan päivään. Hän yritti arvioida, milloin Jim oli viimeksi käynyt suihkussa, ja sitten hän näki Jimin suupielistä että tämä tiesi mitä hän ajatteli. ”Spock, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut tulla.”  
  
”McCoy ilmaisi huolensa erittäin selkeästi.”  
  
”Olen ihan kunnossa”, Jim sanoi ja vaikutti puristavan kuistin kaidetta, ”paitsi etten nuku kovin hyvin, mutta et sinä mahda sille mitään. Luulin että sinulla on tutkimus menossa.”  
  
”Kyllä”, Spock sanoi ja harkitsi voisiko kävellä Jimin luokse. Jos hän pääsisi lähietäisyydelle, hän voisi tarkistaa, näyttivätkö Jimin silmät todella hieman keskimääräistä hajamielisemmiltä niin kuin tämä ei olisi jaksanut aivan tarkentaa katsettaan. ”Mutta kuten tohtori McCoy ystävällisesti huomautti, aikapoimut eivät katoa mihinkään.”  
  
Jim rypisti otsaansa ja kohotti toisen suupielensä asentoon, joka luultavasti oli tarkoitettu hymyksi. ” _Spock._ Bones lähetti minut tänne arestiin, mutta ei sinun tarvitse olla täällä. Eihän täällä ole edes mitään tekemistä. Kyllästyisit parissa tunnissa.”  
  
”Kapteeni -”  
  
Jim irrotti otteensa kuistin kaiteesta ja suoristi selkänsä hitaasti niin kuin olisi joutunut muistelemaan, kuinka se tehtiin. ”Älä kutsu minua kapteeniksi. Komennus on ohi.”  
  
”Asemasi tähtilaivastossa on edelleen –”  
  
” _Spock.”  
  
_ Spock nyökkäsi. ”Jim.”  
  
”Hyvä.” Jimin katse liukui jonnekin Spockin vasemman olkapään yläpuolelle. Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan taakseen mutta näki vain hylättyjä peltoja ja kirkkaansinisen taivaan. Kun hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Jimiin, tämä oli puristanut käsivarret ristiin rinnan päälle. ”Tule sisälle. Minä… keitän vaikka teetä.”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Ehdit kyllästyä tähän paikkaan ennen kuin saat juotua teesi loppuun.”  
  
”Se ei ole mahdollista”, hän sanoi, vaikka kyse ei ollut oikeastaan paikasta. Viiden vuoden komennuksen aikana hän oli huomannut, että hänen oli tilastollisesti tarkasteltuna mahdotonta kyllästyä Jimin seuraan. Nyt hän seurasi miestä sisälle taloon ja pysähtyi eteiseen, mutta Jim jatkoi kävelemistä ja näytti olettavan, että hän tulisi perässä. Jimin askeleissa oli jotain horjuvaa. Ehkä tohtori McCoy oli ollut oikeassa. Jim oli aina näyttänyt siltä kuin tietäisi minne oli menossa, myös silloin kun ei oikeastaan tiennyt lainkaan, ja nyt Jim huojui hetken keittiön reunalla ennen kuin avasi toisen kaapinovista.  
  
”Asuntosi on miellyttävä”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli ja sitten uudestaan. ”Oletko lukenut jotain uutta ihmisistä? Jotain sosiaalisista tavoista?”  
  
”Yritin olla kohtelias.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, Jim sanoi, nosti paketin teetä työtasolle ja kaatoi sitten vettä laitteeseen, joka näytti antiikkiselta vedenkeittimeltä. ”Kerro minulle jotain siitä tutkimuksesta. Luuletko että pystytte kehittämään pitävän teorian?”  
  
”Se on mahdollista. Tällä hetkellä yritämme luoda keinotekoisia aikapoimuja laboratorio-olosuhteissa tuotettuun tyhjiöön. Mikäli se onnistuu, pääsemme mittaamaan molekyylirakenteen muutoksia erilaisilla muuttujilla.”  
  
”Kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti tuolia, jonka viereen Spock oli pysähtynyt. ”Voit istua tuohon. Tee on ihan kohta valmista.”  
  
”Entä sinun työsi?” hän kysyi ja istuutui Jimin osoittamalle tuolille.  
  
Jim avasi suunsa ja rypisti sitten otsaansa ja painoi suun takaisin kiinni. Hän katseli miten Jim veti syvään henkeä niin kuin olisi päättänyt jotain ja veti sitten lähimmän jakkaran luokseen. ”Joka päivä samanlaista. Siinä kuulemma tarvitaan kokemusta, niin ne sanoivat, mutta tuntuu siltä että kuka tahansa voisi kuunnella ne lokimerkinnät ja kirjoittaa ylös jos niissä on jotain erikoista. Ja ne ovat loputonta hortoilua. Haluaisin tietää kuka kuunteli minun merkintäni ja olivatko ne samanlaisia.”  
  
”Mutta varmasti ne ovat toisinaan mielenkiintoisia.”  
  
”Toki”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ja niin kuin aina hän tunsi miten hänen omat kasvonsa koettivat vastata Jimin hymyyn. ”Se on pahinta. Silloin pistän toimiston oven kiinni ettei kukaan vain näe.”  
  
”Kapteeni –”  
  
”Tiedän että se on naurettavaa”, Jim sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja käänsi hänelle selkänsä. Hän katseli kuinka Jim otti ylähyllyltä kaksi mukia olkapäät kummallisesti kyyryssä, vaikka he olivat täällä kahdestaan eikä siis ollut mitään syytä minkä takia Jimin olisi pitänyt olla huolestunut mistään. ”Ja epäloogista. Tietenkään kukaan ei voi olla avaruudessa ikuisesti, ei ainakaan tähtilaivaston aluksella. Ja ehkä muutaman vuoden päästä… kuka tietää. Ja olin päättänyt etten sano mitään, kuuntelen vain ne helvetin merkinnät joka päivä ja sitten menen kotiin ja seuraavana päivänä koko juttu uudestaan. Mutta sitten Bones passitti minut tänne.”  
  
”Uskon että tohtori oli oikeassa.”  
  
”Todellako?” Jim kysyi, vilkaisi häntä ja kaatoi sitten kuumaa vettä mukeihin. Jimin kädet eivät olleet aivan vakaat. ”Tämän perusteella? Kauanko olet ollut täällä, kymmenen minuuttia?”  
  
”Kahdeksan pilkku neljä. Jim, tohtori McCoy on kirjoittanut myös minulle sairaslomaa”, Spock sanoi ja näki Jimin selästä, että tämä yllättyi.  
  
”Niinkö? Mikä sinua vaivaa?”  
  
”Akuutti tunteiden ylikuormitus.”  
  
Jim hymyili teemukeille ja ojensi sitten toisen Spockille. ”Kuvittele miten iloinen hän oli kun sai näiden viiden vuoden jälkeen kirjoittaa tuon sinun kansioosi.”  
  
”Mieluummin en kuvittelisi.”  
  
Jim katsoi häntä mutta aivan liian lyhyen aikaa. Hän odotti että Jim sanoisi vielä jotain tohtorista tai diagnoosista, joka tietenkin oli täysin epälooginen mutta myös kohtuullisen harmiton, mutta Jim räpytteli silmiään, käänsi katseensa takaisin teemukiin ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Spock -”  
  
”Paikallinen ilmasto vaikuttaa miellyttävän lämpimältä. Mikäli joskus haluaisin niin sanotusti lomailla, viettäisin mielelläni aikaa tällaisessa paikassa.”  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä ja painoi sitten katseensa omiin käsiinsä. Hän huomasi pidättävänsä hengitystään. Jimin olisi nyt pitänyt nousta seisomaan, kävellä noin puolen metrin matka hänen luokseen ja tarttua häntä olkapäistä. Hän ei ollut koskaan saanut selville, minkä takia Jim halusi pidellä kiinni hänen olkapäistään aina kun koki epävarmuutta tai halusi vakuuttaa hänet jostain, mutta viiden vuoden aikana hän oli tottunut kummalliseen tapaan. Hän odotti että Jim edes katsoisi häntä silmiin ja nauraisi ja sanoisi että tajusi mitä hän yritti, mutta ei ollut mitään syytä olla huolissaan ja että hän ja McCoy voisivat molemmat keksiä jotain hyödyllisempää tekemistä. Mutta Jim painoi kyynärpäänsä pöytää vasten ja nosti toisen kämmenen suunsa eteen eikä yrittänytkään hymyillä.  
  
”Bonesin ei olisi pitänyt lähettää sinua tänne”, Jim sanoi lopulta teemukille. ”En halua vetää sinuakin mukaan tähän.”  
  
”Mihin?”  
  
Jim pudisteli päätään. ”Se ei ole enää sinun tehtäväsi. Eikä Bonesinkaan mutta hän on… teillä molemmilla on muutakin tekemistä kuin huolehtia minusta.”  
  
Tavallaan Jim oli tietenkin aivan oikeassa. Spock nosti teekupin kasvojensa eteen ja vilkaisi sitä. Tee tuoksui kummalliselta mutta hän oli tietenkin tähän mennessä jo hieman tottunut ihmisten makumieltymyksiin. Maku ei sentään ollut yhtä omituinen kuin haju. Hetken päästä hän painoi mukin takaisin pöydälle ja tajusi että Jim katseli häntä ja yritti ilmeisesti näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi katsellut. Hän varmisti, etteivät hänen kasvonsa paljastaneet mitään, ja katsoi sitten Jimiä suoraan silmiin. ”Mikäli koet läsnäoloni tungettelevana, lähden tietenkin välittömästi.”  
  
Hän näki miten Jim nielaisi ja työnsi sitten olkapäät taakse. ”En tietenkään koe. Spock, en mitenkään voisi… tarkoitin vain että ehkä sinä haluaisit olla jossain muualla.”  
  
”Voin vakuuttaa että olen täysin tyytyväinen tämänhetkiseen sijaintiini”, hän sanoi ja pakotti pulssinsa jälleen tasoittumaan. Hän oli tietenkin tiennyt mitä Jim vastaisi. ”Ehkä voisimme juoda teemme loppuun ja pelata sitten erän shakkia.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili melkein aidonnäköistä hymyä, ”sinä inhoat tuota teetä.”  
  
”En suinkaan”, hän sanoi. ”Inhoaminen on inhimillinen piirre ja minulle täysin vieras.”  
  
”Niin varmasti”, Jim sanoi. ”Minä taidan keittää itselleni kahvia. Luulen että jäljentimeen on ohjelmoitu jokin vulkanilainen tee.”  
  
”Jos sallit, voisin vilkaista jäljennintä.”  
  
”Jotta voit ohjelmoida siihen itse jotain”, Jim sanoi ja katseli häntä. Hän työnsi teemukiaan pöydän poikki kohti Jimiä ja Jim sentään hymyili hänelle vaikka näytti edelleen aivan liian väsyneeltä. ”Hyvä on. Mutta muista ettei sinun tarvitse lojua täällä minun kanssani juomassa synteettistä vulkanilaista teetä. Voisit myös olla jatkamassa sitä tutkimustasi tukikohdassa.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”teen alkuperästä riippumatta lojun mielelläni täällä kanssasi.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He pelasivat neljä erää shakkia. Hän voitti ensimmäiset kolme ja yritti sen jälkeen ehdottaa, että kenties he voisivat tehdä jotain muuta. Jim hymähti hänelle ja asetteli shakkinappulat takaisin paikalleen, ja seuraavalla kierroksella hän tajusi katsovansa melkein kaksi kertaa enemmän Jimin kasvoja kuin pelilautaa. Jim näytti seuraavan hänen käsiään mutta unohtui välillä tuijottamaan pöytää, kahta tyhjää mukia ja kerran jopa hänen oikeaa korvaansa. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä, milloin Jim oli viimeksi nukkunut, mutta se vaikutti kaikella todennäköisyydellä huonolta idealta.  
  
Hän voitti myös neljännen pelin. Jim huokaisi syvään ja nojasi tuolinselkää vasten, ja hän yritti olla muistelematta, oliko Jimillä ollut nuo rypyt silmäkulmissaan jo _Enterprisella._  
  
”No niin”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ”ehkä voimme todeta, että olet vihdoin oppinut päihittämään minut shakissa.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”Sinä olet väsynyt.”  
  
”Illalla lähtee sukkula takaisin San Franciscoon”, Jim sanoi. ”Voisimme kävellä joelle ja takaisin että saat nauttia tästä älyttömästä kuumuudesta, ja sitten ajan sinut sukkulalle. Isän vanha auto toimii vielä jotenkin.”  
  
”Auto?”  
  
”Vuosimallia kaksituhattakolmekymmentäyksi”, Jim sanoi, ”viimeisiä ennen kuin ne jäivät lopullisesti pois käytöstä. Hän oli aina hirveän ylpeä siitä. Lapsena en edes saanut katsoa siihen päin.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja taitteli kädet syliinsä, ”mikäli et pyydä minua poistumaan, en aio palata takaisin kaupunkiin tänä iltana.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan, ja katsoi sitten häntä otsa rypyssä ja suu raollaan niin kuin olisi halunnut sanoa hänelle jotain mutta ei olisi tiennyt miten olisi tehnyt sen.  
  
Hän odotti. He istuivat olohuoneessa ja aurinko paistoi ikkunalasien läpi hänen selkäänsä ja Jimin kasvoille. Ehkä _Enterprisen_ valaistus oli vain häivyttänyt rypyt Jimin kasvoilta. Tai ehkä hän itse ei ollut huomannut niitä.  
  
”Miksi?” Jim kysyi lopulta.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Miksi sinä jäisit tänne? Ei sinun tarvitse. Et voi tehdä mitään. Enkä minä tee enää päätöksiä jotka vaikuttavat muihin. Kukaan ei ole vaarassa vaikka minä… en nukkuisi.”  
  
”On loogista olla kiinnostunut hyvinvoinnistasi.”  
  
” _Spock._ ”  
  
”Anna minun jäädä”, hän sanoi ja kuuli omasta äänestään miten hän melkein pelkäisi, että Jim kuitenkin käskisi hänen palata San Franciscoon. Hän nielaisi ja varmisti ettei hänen kasvoiltaan näkynyt mitään, mutta Jim oli aina nähnyt enemmän kuin muut. Hän ei ollut ikinä löytänyt sille selitystä. Ja jossain vaiheessa hän oli tottunut siihen ja se oli alkanut tuntua melkein miellyttävältä. Hän olisi luultavasti sanonut pitävänsä siitä, jos hän olisi ylipäänsä _pitänyt_ asioista. Joskus Jim vaikutti vastaavan siihen mitä hän ajatteli eikä siihen mitä hän sanoi, ja se oli täysin epäloogista ja järjetöntä ja tilastollisesti ajatellen mahdotonta ja silti hän tajusi muistelevansa niitä hetkiä myöhemmin.  
  
”Totta kai sinä voit jäädä”, Jim sanoi, ja hän räpäytti silmiään mutta varmasti Jim näki silti miten helpottunut hän oli. ”Voit nukkua Samin vanhassa huoneessa. Ja voimme pelata lisää shakkia. Tai ehkä jotain muuta, jotain missä saattaisin vielä päihittää sinut.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Jim sanoi, ”tiedän että teet sen minun takiani. Vaikka en tajua miksi.”  
  
”Kapteeni –”  
  
Jim nosti kämmenen pystyyn ja vilkaisi häntä terävästi, ja hän painoi suunsa kiinni. Ehkä niin oli parempi. Jos he olisivat olleet yhä _Enterprisella_ , hän olisi voinut sanoa että tämä kuului hänen tehtäviinsä. Hänen työnsä oli pitää huolta kapteenista. Mutta nyt hän istui pölyisessä olohuoneessa Iowassa, aurinko paistoi lattialle ja lämmitti selkää, kukaan ei ollut hyökännyt, Jim ei ollut vaarassa, Jimin ei tarvinnut tehdä päätöksiä eikä hänen tarvinnut varmistaa, että Jim kykeni niihin.  
  
”Tule”, Jim sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”näytän sinulle pihan. Jos kuvittelet että tarkenet siellä.”  
  
Hän yritti hymyillä Jimille. Jim näytti vähän yllättyneeltä mutta vastasi sitten hymyyn ja pudisteli sen jälkeen päätään niin kuin ei olisi aivan tajunnut mitä tapahtui.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He kävelivät maatilan peltojen ympäri ja Jim yritti vastata hänen kysymyksiinsä viljelykasveista ja maatalousmenetelmistä, vuosiluvuista ja maannoslajeista, ja lopulta hänestä tuntui että Jim yritti lähinnä olla nauramatta hänelle. Hän jatkoi vielä jonkin aikaa kunnes ei keksinyt enää sopivia kysymyksiä, ja Jim työnsi molemmat kädet farkkujen taskuihin ja vilkuili edelleen häntä.  
  
”En ajatellut tulla takaisin tänne”, Jim sanoi, kun he olivat taas päärakennuksen kuistilla ja Jim pysähtyi nojaamaan kaiteeseen. ”En oikeastaan edes tiedä minkä takia äiti pitää tätä paikkaa. Eihän kukaan ole asunut täällä vuosikausiin. Ehkä meidän vain pitää ajatella, että on olemassa joku paikka minne voi palata.”  
  
Hän pysähtyi kuistille Jimin viereen. Jim vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi taas katseensa kohti peltoja.  
  
”Luulin että pystyisin siihen”, Jim sanoi. Peltojen yläpuolella taivas alkoi muuttua laidoilta punertavaksi. Puut huojuivat kevyessä tuulessa ja oli jo hiukan liian viileää olla ulkona, mutta hän ei aikonut sanoa mitään. Hän piti katseensa puissa ja taivaassa ja näki sivusilmästään, miten Jim veti syvään henkeä ja tarttui lujemmin kiinni kaiteesta.  
  
”Mihin?” hän kysyi lopulta, kun hiljaisuus oli kestänyt ainakin kaksitoista sekuntia.  
  
”En tiedä”, Jim sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, ”mihin tahansa. Siihen paperihommaan tukikohdassa, tai siihen että odottaisin vuosia enkä tietäisi saanko uuden komennuksen avaruuteen tai jonnekin tukikohtaan tai ehkä jonkun pysyvän tehtävän Maasta. Ajattelin että tottuisin siihen, ostaisin ehkä asunnon, huonekaluja, sellaista. Hankkisin lempiravintolan ja sellaisia ystäviä joita tavataan kerran kuukaudessa. Olin viisi vuotta poissa, luulisi että siinä ajassa olisi kyllästynyt avaruuteen.”  
  
”Palasimme Maahan kolme viikkoa, neljä päivää ja yksitoista tuntia sitten. Se on uskoakseni niin sanotusti lyhyt aika.”  
  
”Liian pitkä”, Jim sanoi. ”Pari ensimmäistä päivää meni ihan hyvin. Kirjoitin niitä raportteja ja kävin tukikohdassa vastailemassa kysymyksiin ja hämmästelyihin. Ja tuntui ihan älyttömältä olla taas jossain missä pystyi lähtemään ulos ja kävelemään vaikka meren rannalla ja kuuntelemaan kaikkia niitä ääniä, ja vastaan saattoi tulla joku ihminen jonka naamaa ei ollut koskaan nähnyt, tai vaikka parikymmentä. Ja vähän väliä oli jotain mitä olisin halunnut sanoa sinulle tai Bonesille, mutta luulin että se menisi ohi.”  
  
”Olisit voinut ottaa yhteyttä.”  
  
”Tietenkin. Mutta ei se olisi ollut sama asia. Ja teillä oli tietenkin kaikki omat juttunne. Ja ajattelin että olimme olleet viisi vuotta koko ajan samassa paikassa ja että ehkä te haluaisitte nähdä… jonkun toisen naamaa välillä.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja tuijotti pajua joka kasvoi lakastuneen ruohon keskellä, ”vakuutan että olet väärässä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili sitä hymyään, joka tarkoitti yleensä että jokin oli pielessä, ”hyvä ettet ole vielä kyllästynyt naamaani. Mutta en kehdannut roikkua. Ja ajattelin että se menisi ohi. Mutta sitten en enää saanutkaan unta. Olin viisi vuotta vastuussa neljänsadan ihmisen turvallisuudesta ja nyt kun en enää ole, nyt kun ei tarvitse murehtia mitään eikä miettiä mitään, en saa enää unta.”  
  
”Ehkä se johtuu stressistä. Ehkä näin jälkikäteen –”  
  
Jim painoi kämmenen hänen kätensä päälle. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja yritti muistaa mitä oli ollut sanomassa. Se oli ollut jotain johdonmukaista, jotain järkevää, jotain sellaista mitä hän oli lukenut artikkeleista, joissa oli pohdittu pitkien avaruuskomennusten jälkeistä sopeutumista ja potentiaalisia haasteita.  
  
Jim veti kämmenensä pois ja huokaisi sitten syvään. ”Anteeksi. Voit tietenkin olla oikeassa. Ehkä minä murehdin nyt kaikkea sitä mitä en silloin ehtinyt. Mutta… ei se tunnu siltä.”  
  
”Miltä se tuntuu?” Spock kysyi ja yritti sulkea mielestään sen, kuinka järjetön kysymys se oli. Jim ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut huomaavan.  
  
”Se tuntuu siltä niin kuin pidättäisin hengitystä”, Jim sanoi, ”ja odottaisin että milloin tämä loppuu. Niin kuin odottaisin että milloin herään ja tajuan että olen taas _Enterprisen_ komentosillalla.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa, mutta Jim kosketti hänen käsivarttaan ja hän antoi olla. Eihän hän joka tapauksessa olisi osannut sanoa mitään mistä olisi ollut hyötyä. Ehkä tohtori McCoy oli ollut väärässä lähettäessään hänet tänne. Jim olisi tarvinnut jonkun ihmisen, jonkun joka osaisi sanoa oikeita asioita vaikka ne olivat täysin epäloogisia. Spock voisi tietenkin laskea todennäköisyyden sille, että tähtilaivasto määräisi Jimin uudelle komennukselle _Enterprisen_ kapteenina, mutta arvio olisi erittäin epätarkka ja jostain syystä hänestä tuntui, että se oli joka tapauksessa väärä tapa lähestyä asiaa.  
  
”Haluaisin ehkä kaljan”, Jim sanoi ja puristi häntä kevyesti kyynärvarren alapuolelta, ”ja voisimme katsoa jotain. Onko Vulkanilla elokuvia? Tai televisiosarjoja?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi ja tunsi Jimin äänettömän naurun ennen kuin tämä veti kätensä pois.  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Jim sanoi, ”sellaisten tekeminen olisi varmaan epäloogista. Katsoin yhtä televisiosarjaa lapsena. Se oli silloin jo melkein kolmesataa vuotta vanha ja äidin mielestä vähän omituinen. Silloin ihmiset vasta suunnittelivat ensimmäistä kuulentoa. Katsoin sitä ja mietin miten ihmeessä ne olivat osanneet silloin jo kuvitella kaiken sen, avaruudessa matkustamisen ja vieraat planeetat ja muut olennot, ja sitten nauroin kaikelle minkä ne olivat ajatelleet aivan väärin.”  
  
”Omituista”, Spock sanoi, kun Jim jätti hiljaisen kohdan hänen vastaustaan varten.  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi, ”se oli omituista. Voitaisiin katsoa sitä muutama jakso jos tallenteet ovat vielä keskustietokoneella. Saitko ohjelmoitua kunnollisen vulkanilaisen teen jäljentimeen?”  
  
”En _kunnollista_ ”, hän sanoi ja yritti pitää katseensa maisemassa, mutta Jim hymyili hänelle ja lopulta hän kääntyi katsomaan. ”Sanoisin ennemmin että _kohtuullisen._ ”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi, ”voit juoda kohtuullista vulkanilaista teetä ja minä juon yhden kaljan, ja sitten katsomme miten ihmiset seikkailevat avaruudessa.”  
  
Jim joi ensimmäisen kaljansa loppuun samalla kun viritteli kolmekymmentäkahdeksanvuotiasta näyttöä toimimaan kunnolla. Toisen kaljan kohdalla Spock aikoi sanoa jotain alkoholin vaikutuksesta ihmisen keskushermostoon ja erityisesti unen laatuun, mutta silloin Jim oli jo painautunut kummalliseen asentoon sohvalle ja hymyili pienoismallilta näyttävän tähtialuksen itsepäiselle ja kohtuullisen epäloogisesti toimivalle kapteenille. Jossain vaiheessa hän huomasi katsovansa enemmän Jimiä kuin televisiosarjaa. Jimin ilmeet vaihtuivat televisiosarjan tapahtumien mukana niin kuin Jim olisi todella yrittänyt kommunikoida kuvitteellisten hahmojen kanssa. Kerran Jim nauroi ääneen. Spock kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja Jim ojentautui taputtamaan häntä olkapäälle. Sen jälkeen hän luopui yrityksestä katsoa näytön suuntaan, ja Jim varmasti tajusi sen mutta ei näyttänyt lainkaan pahastuneelta.  
  
”Tykkään tästä edelleen”, Jim sanoi, kun he olivat katsoneet kaksi jaksoa ja Spock oli hakenut toisen kupin teetä. ”Enkä edes tajua miksi. Tuntuu siltä kuin olisin jossain muualla.”  
  
Spock katsoi pienoismalliavaruusalusta, joka näytti siltä ettei olisi ikinä kyennyt poimuajoon. ”Kummallista.”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi, ”katsotaan vielä yksi.”  
  
Kolmannen jakson loppupuolella Spock tajusi palelevansa. Lämmin ja kuiva ilma oli vaihtunut viileäksi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja aikoi hakea laukustaan ylimääräisen päällyspaidan, mutta Jim tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ennen kuin hän ehti liikkua ja käski hänen ottaa viltin kaapista, joka oli olohuoneen toisella reunalla. Kaappi vaikutti olevan täynnä tavaroita, jotka eivät mitenkään liittyneet toisiinsa ja jotka olivat täysin sattumanvaraisessa järjestyksessä. Hän kuitenkin löysi viltin. Hän palasi sohvalle, kääri viltin huolellisesti ympärilleen ja yritti sitten noin kaksi minuuttia ja neljäkymmentä sekuntia keskittyä televisio-ohjelmaan ennen kuin tajusi, että Jim vilkuili häntä ja hymyili.  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyi ja veti vilttiä vähän paremmin eteensä niin etteivät ranteet paleltuisi.  
  
”Ei mitään”, Jim sanoi ja jatkoi hymyilemistä. ”Näytät vain… et lainkaan tiedeupseerilta.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Älä suotta. Meidän pitää joka tapauksessa huomenna etsiä sinulle jotain muita vaatteita kuin tähtilaivaston uniformu. Muuten muistan joka kerta kun katson sinua että en ole enää _Enterprisella._ ”  
  
”Olen –”  
  
Jim puristi hänen olkapäätään viltin läpi. ”Ei se ole sinun vikasi. Ja voisin vaikka löydä vetoa ettet edes omista muita vaatteita kuin niitä sinisiä paitoja.”  
  
”En ymmärrä, miksi haluaisit lyödä siitä vetoa.”  
  
”Arvasin”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti näyttöä. ”Nyt täytyy keskittyä. Kapteeni joutuu kohta taistelemaan oravapukuun pukeutuneen miehen kanssa.”  
  
”Täysin käsittämätöntä.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Jim sanoi, ”mahtavaa.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hänen olisi pitänyt jo aiemmin huomata, kuinka myöhä oikeastaan oli. Hän oli kyllä ajatellut asiaa, mutta Jim oli katsonut kolmesataa vuotta sitten kuvattuja fiktiivisiä tarinoita niin kiinnostuneen näköisenä, ettei hän ollut viitsinyt mainita asiasta ääneen. Ja sitä paitsi he olivat molemmat tohtori McCoyn määräämällä sairaslomalla eikä kummallakaan ollut syytä, minkä takia seuraavana päivänä täytyisi olla varhain jalkeilla. Ja ehkä sen takia kello oli paikallista aikaa kolmetoista minuuttia yli yksi yöllä, kun hän ensimmäistä kertaa tajusi ajatella, että ehkä Jim ei vain yksinkertaisesti halunnut mennä nukkumaan.  
  
Televisiosarjan loppumusiikki kuulosti jo niin tutulta, että hän olisi voinut hyräillä sen mukana alusta loppuun mikäli olisi jostain syystä halunnut tehdä niin. Jim nojasi kyynärpäätään sohvan käsinojaa vasten ja leukaansa kämmeneen eikä katsonut häntä, ja hän siirsi jalkojaan viltin alla ja selvitti sitten kurkkuaan niin kuin Jim usein teki kun halusi saada hänen huomionsa. Jim kuitenkin vain hieroi leukaansa keskittyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi lopulta.  
  
Jim kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan häntä.  
  
”Mainitsit että voisin nukkua veljesi vanhassa huoneessa.”  
  
”Oletko jo väsynyt?” Jim kysyi.  
  
”Hieman”, hän sanoi. Se oli kenties liioittelua mutta hänen tarkan väsymysasteensa arvioiminen puolestaan olisi ollut turhaa.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja nojasi sitten sohvan selkänojaa vasten, painoi niskansa nojan yli ja tuijotti kattoa, ”minä en pysty nukkumaan.”  
  
”Etkö lainkaan?” hän kysyi äänellä, joka ei ollut aivan yhtä tyyni kuin hän olisi toivonut.  
  
”En tiedä”, Jim sanoi. ”Joinain öinä kyllä, tunnin tai pari, jotain sellaista. Välillä on vaikea tietää onko nukahtanut. Mutta… haluaisin oikeastaan vain istua tässä.”  
  
”Sänky olisi huomattavasti optimaalisempi paikka nukkumiselle.”  
  
”Ei se auta”, Jim sanoi, ”ei ole kyse siitä. Sinun pitää tietenkin saada nukkua. En missään tapauksessa haluaisi että valvot minun takiani. Jos olet jo väsynyt, näytän sinulle Samin huoneen ja vaihdan sänkyyn puhtaat lakanat. Ja kylpyhuone on aika vanhanaikainen, äiti ja isä olivat aina innoissaan kaikesta vanhasta, varmaan se oli jonkinlainen vastaisku sille että he olivat suurimman osan ajasta avaruudessa kaikkein uusimman teknologian ympäröiminä. Minun pitää ehkä näyttää sinulle miten hana toimii.”  
  
”Uskon että pystyn selvittämään sen itse.”  
  
”Tietenkin. Mutta näytän mielelläni. Tai ehkä katson kun yrität selvittää sen.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi vaikka tiesi kyllä, että hänen olisi kuulunut kohottaa toista kulmakarvaansa Jimin huomautukselle, ja Jim olisi hymyillyt hänelle ja hän olisi tuntenut miten hymy heijastuisi hänen omille kasvoilleen. ”En ole vielä niin väsynyt että voisin nukahtaa. Istuisin mieluiten kanssasi täällä vielä jonkin aikaa.”  
  
Jim näytti siltä että oli iloinen mutta yritti kovasti peittää sen. ”Hyvä on.”  
  
Spock istui sohvalla aamuun saakka. He katsoivat vielä kolme jaksoa televisio-ohjelmaa ja jossain vaiheessa hän unohti melkein kolmeksi sekunniksi, etteivät kuvitteellisen kapteenin ongelmat olleet oikeita ja ettei ollut mitään syytä olla kiinnostunut siitä, kuinka kapteenille kävisi. Jim nauroi hänelle ja hän piti kulmakarvaansa ylhäällä kauemmin kuin olisi tarvinnut.  
  
Kun aurinko alkoi nousta peltojen takana ja lämmittää heitä lasin läpi, hän ajatteli että oli selvästi jo liian myöhäistä siirtyä. Siinä vaiheessa näyttö oli ollut jo yli tunnin pimeänä ja Jim oli kertonut hänelle omituisista leikeistä joita oli leikkinyt lapsena ja joissa ei vaikuttanut olevan mitään järkeä. Hän oli kysynyt kysymyksiä ja Jim oli nauranut niille kaikille, ja sitten Jimin lauseiden väliin oli alkanut jäädä joka kerralla hieman pidempi hiljaisuus.  
  
Kun ikkunan läpi kuultava aurinko ylettyi Spockia kasvoihin saakka, Jim istui sohvan reunalla pää nojaten toiselle puolelle ja suu raollaan. Sänky olisi ollut ehdottomasti parempi paikka nukkumiseen. Spock istui omalla reunallaan sohvaa niin liikkumattomana kuin kykeni ja kuunteli Jimin hengitystä. Välillä Jim kysyi häneltä jotain ja hän vastasi, ja sitten hetken päästä Jimin hengitys muuttui taas raskaaksi ja tasaiseksi ennen kuin katkeili taas.  
  
Hieman ennen aamukahdeksaa Jim valui melkein lattialle saakka ja avasi molemmat silmänsä ennen kuin Spock ehti päättää, olisiko parempi antaa valumisen jatkua vai yrittää estää se jotenkin. Jim katsoi häntä vähän yllättyneen näköisenä, työnsi sitten molemmat kätensä hiuksiinsa ja veti syvään henkeä muutaman kerran. Hän aikoi ehdottaa, että Jim menisi kuitenkin vielä muutamaksi tunniksi sänkyyn, heillä ei ollut kiire minnekään, hän voisi aivan hyvin tehdä aamupalaa sillä välin kun kapteeni nukkuisi. Mutta Jim ehti ennen häntä.  
  
Hän tuijotti ulos ikkunasta ja katseli miten aurinko värjäsi vanhat pellot keltaisiksi ja vihreiksi. Se oli omituisella tavalla esteettisesti viehättävää. Jim viipyi kylpyhuoneessa hieman alle kolmetoista minuuttia ja tuli takaisin pyyhe lantiolle kiedottuna ja kasvot väsyneinä ja sanoi menevänsä keittämään kahvia.  



	3. Toinen luku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisää!

2\. luku  
  
  
”Kerro siitä tutkimuksesta”, Jim sanoi, kun he istuivat keittiön pöydän ääressä. Jim joi kahvia, ja Spock joi synteettistä vulkanilaista teetä ja koetti keskittyä pohtimaan, miten voisi ohjelmoida siitä hiukan parempaa.  
  
”Haluatko tarkentaa kysymystä?” hän sanoi ja nosti katseensa Jimiin. Jim räpytteli silmiään niin kuin olisi joutunut keskittymään että sai ne kohdistumaan häneen.  
  
”En oikeastaan. Kerro ihan mitä haluat. Onko se mielenkiintoista?”  
  
”On”, hän sanoi. ”Se on haastavaa ja vaatii suorastaan… jonkinlaista mielikuvitusta.”  
  
”Mielikuvitusta?” Jim hymyili kahvikuppiinsa.  
  
”Onneksi tutkimusryhmässäni on useita ihmisiä”, Spock sanoi, ”jotka ovat tarvittaessa kykeneviä epäjohdonmukaiseen mutta jokseenkin luovaan ajatteluun.”  
  
”Olen varma että sinäkin osaisit olla luova”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili leveästi.  
  
Spock ei vastannut lähinnä siksi ettei yllättäen tiennyt mitä olisi sanonut. Totta kai Jim oli hymyillyt hänelle _Enterprisella_ , yleensä useita kertoja päivässä. Kerran erityisen ennalta arvattavana päivänä hän oli tehnyt täysin epätieteellisen arvion, jonka mukaan Jim hymyili hänelle keskimäärin jopa enemmän kuin toisille ihmisille, jotka kuitenkin olivat huomattavasti häntä kykenevämpiä vastaamaan eleeseen sosiaalisesti oikealla tavalla. Mutta ehkä hän itsekin oli nyt hiukan väsynyt, tai ehkä hän ei vielä tiennyt miten hänen olisi pitänyt suhtautua Jimin hymyilyyn nyt, kun he olivat Iowassa eikä kolmen kilometrin ja kahdensadan metrin säteellä heistä ollut ketään muuta.  
  
”Kerro tutkimusryhmästä”, Jim sanoi. ”Ovatko he taitavia? Pidätkö heistä?”  
  
”Kolme heistä on ansioituneita tutkijoita. Yksi on tutkinut aiemmin aikapoimuja teoreettisen fysiikan kontekstissa ja kaksi on tehnyt kokeellista käytännön molekyylitutkimusta sekä kenttä- että laboratorio-olosuhteissa. Valitsin mukaan myös yhden opiskelijan, joka ei ole vielä julkaissut yhtään tutkimusta mutta joka vaikuttaa määrätietoiselta ja harvinaisen lupaavalta. Ryhmän viides jäsen on vulkanilainen aikapoimututkija, joka valmistui Vulkanin tiedeakatemiasta puolitoista vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Jim sanoi ja jostain syystä hymyili hänelle edelleen. ”Entä se toinen kysymys? Pidätkö heistä?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Jimiä. Jim tuijotti takaisin häneen ja näytti siltä että tuijottaisi häntä niin kauan että hän vastaisi.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Et tiedä?”  
  
”Se on epäolennaista.”  
  
”Eikä ole”, Jim sanoi ja kaatoi itselleen lisää kahvia. ”Sinä pidit minusta. Pidit minusta heti kun tapasit minut, vaikka et ikinä olisi myöntänytkään sitä. Ja sen takia me olimme niin hyviä yhdessä.”  
  
”Kapteeni –”  
  
”Mutta nyt voit tietenkin myöntää sen”, Jim sanoi, ”nyt kun olemme täällä emmekä enää… minä en ole enää kapteenisi.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja keskittyi pitämään kasvonsa vakaina vaikka Jim pudisteli hänelle päätään, ”olet yhtä paljon kapteenini täällä kuin tukikohdassa tai _Enterprisella._ ”  
  
”Olet hirveän itsepäinen, tiedeupseeri.”  
  
”Sinä olet surullinen”, hän sanoi, ”uskon että olet surullinen, tai ehkä pettynyt ja hämmentynyt. Olet loistava tähtialuksen kapteeni, mutta nyt… _tällä hetkellä_ sinulla ei ole alusta. Etkä tiedä mitä tehdä.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, jonka hän tunsi hyvin, ”älä analysoi minua. Bones teki sitä jo aivan riittävästi. En minä halua kuulla mikä minua vaivaa.”  
  
”Olet oikeassa”, hän sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä, ”olet oikeassa siinä että pidin sinusta heti enkä olisi ikinä myöntänyt sitä.”  
  
Jim avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan niin kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varma, mitä hän oli juuri sanonut. Hän odotti, kun Jim tuijotti kahvikuppiaan ja työnsi sen sitten syrjään, ja katsoi häntä pöydän yli kasvot vakavina ja väsyneinä. ”Ja sinä olet tietenkin oikeassa. En tiedä mitä tehdä. Tai tiedän, tiedän että minun pitäisi mennä tukikohtaan joka päivä ja tehdä työni ja yrittää kasata elämäni Maahan ja toivoa että jonain päivänä pääsen takaisin… muualle. Mutta en tiedä miten pystyn siihen.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”en ole lukenut aiheesta kovin paljoa eikä minulla ole tarvittavaa lääketieteellistä osaamista, mutta käsittääkseni unettomuuteen on kehitetty useita erilaisia lääkkeitä.”  
  
Jim hymyili hänelle ja hän toivoi ettei Jim olisi tällä kertaa hymyillyt. Hymy näytti siltä kuin Jim olisi joutunut pitelemään suupieliään ylhäällä saadakseen sen pysymään edes hetken. ”Totta kai.”  
  
”Ja tohtori McCoy on varmasti ehdottanut sinulle niitä, joita hän pitää parhaimpina.”  
  
”Toki”, Jim sanoi ja käänsi silmänsä kohti ikkunaa mutta ei näyttänyt katsovan minnekään, ”tietenkin hän ehdotti. Ja olin kokeillut muutamaa lääkettä jo ennen kuin hän tajusi mikä minua vaivaa. Mutta uni on… kummallinen juttu. Minulla on tietenkin lääkkeitä mukana täälläkin, ja toisinaan, jos on ollut monta huonoa yötä… mutta välillä tuntuu että olen ihan yhtä väsynyt jos nukun muutaman tunnin lääkkeillä kuin jos nukkuisin viisi minuuttia ilman. Ja niihin jää koukkuun. Spock?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Mitä Bones sanoi sinulle kun hän lähetti sinut tänne?”  
  
”Hän sanoi ettet pysty nukkumaan.”  
  
”Tarkoitin että –”, Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä nopeasti niin kuin olisi pelännyt mitä näkisi, ”- oliko hänellä jotain ohjeita? Sinulle?”  
  
”Ei mitään kovin johdonmukaista”, hän sanoi. ”Uskon että hän halusi että tulen tänne… seuraksi.”  
  
”Seuraksi”, Jim toisti.  
  
”Niin. Tohtori kehotti minua väsyttämään sinut logiikallani. Uskoakseni hän yritti vitsailla.”  
  
Jim pudisteli hitaasti päätään mutta hymyili sitten. Spock tyhjensi teekuppinsa.  
  
”Se oli vitsi”, Jim sanoi lopulta, ”tietenkin se oli vitsi. En mitenkään voisi kyllästyä logiikkaasi.”  
  
Spock kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. Jim katsoi häntä ja jatkoi hymyilyä, eikä hän voinut mitenkään päätellä oliko Jimin viimeinen lausahdus tarkoitettu huumoriksi vai ei. Hän tietenkin toivoi, ettei Jim ollut kyllästymässä hänen logiikkaansa koska luultavasti tohtori McCoy oli tarkoittanut sillä epämääräisellä ilmauksella koko hänen tapaansa ajatella. Jim kuitenkin hymyili edelleen ja työnsi sitten tuolin sivuun ja nousi seisomaan, ja hän katsoi kuinka Jim asetti olkapäänsä taakse hiukan raskaan näköisesti ja hengitti syvään niin kuin olisi kerännyt voimansa.  
  
”Mennään etsimään sinulle vaatteita”, Jim sanoi. ”En kestä katsoa tuota uniformua, se muistuttaa minua koko ajan siitä että meidän pitäisi olla _Enterprisella._ ”  
  
Hän seurasi Jimiä hieman narisevat rappuset yläkertaan. Jim käveli suoraan käytävän toiselle ovelle, työnsi sen auki ja asteli huoneen yhdellä seinällä olevan kaapin eteen. Huoneessa oli kaapin lisäksi kapea sänky ja työpöytä ja omituisen paljon tavaroita, joita ei selvästi ollut käytetty pitkään aikaan ja jotka eivät näyttäneet muodostavan minkäänlaista kokonaisuutta.  
  
”Tämä oli Samin huone”, Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli, ”kauan sitten. Onko väritoivomuksia?”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Samin vaatteiden pitäisi sopia sinulle”, Jim sanoi ja työnsi pölyltä tuoksuvan tummanruskean paidan hänen syliinsä, ”ainakin niiden mitä hän jätti tänne kun kävi täällä aikuisena. En oikein osaa kuvitella sinua punaisessa. Ehkä täältä löytyisi jotain vihreää.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”en usko että vaatteiden värityksellä on juurikaan väliä.”  
  
”Mutta tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun sinulla on jotain muuta kuin se sininen paita”, Jim sanoi, ”ensimmäinen kerta vuosiin. Tai tietenkin käytimme joskus tehtävien aikana joitain muita vaatteita. Muistatko sen kerran kun kävimme 1930-luvun New Yorkissa? Muistatko ne vaatteet? Voisimme etsiä sinulle sellaiset.”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi ja ojensi hänelle tummanviolettia paitaa, ”haluaisit tietenkin jotain loogista. Mutta en usko että Sam oli kovin _looginen_ pukeutuja.”  
  
” _Jim_. Olen pahoillani että menetit hänet.”  
  
Jim pysähtyi ja kääntyi ympäri, asetteli kolme tai neljä paitaa ja kahdet housut yhtenä myttynä hänen syliinsä ja pudisteli sitten päätään. ”Tiedän. Minäkin olen. Luulin että tänne tuleminen… mutta tuntuu siltä kuin siitä olisi jo pitkä aika.”  
  
”Ehkä minun ei pitäisi käyttää veljesi vaatteita.”  
  
”Ei häntä haittaa”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili jokseenkin surullisen näköisenä, ”eikä minua. Kokeile noita vaatteita, jos ne eivät sovi niin koetetaan etsiä jotain minun vanhojani. Minä odotan omassa huoneessani. Se on se ovi käytävän päässä, se johon on piirretty tähtialus.”  
  
Hän odotti, että Jimin askeleet olivat kulkeneet käytävän päähän, ja asetti sitten vaatteet sylistään sängyn päälle. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt pyytää Jimiltä neuvoja siihen, mitä hänen kannattaisi kokeilla. Hän riisui sinisen tiedeupseerin paitansa, taitteli sen sängylle vihreiden ja ruskeiden paitojen viereen ja valitsi sitten niistä yhden, joka vaikutti ehjältä ja kohtuullisen funktionaaliselta. Sam Kirkin housut olivat hänelle hiukan liian isot, mutta hän laittoi oman tähtilaivaston vyönsä vyölenkkeihin ja housut pysyivät hänen jalassaan, vaikka hän hyppäsi kokeeksi muutaman kerran.  
  
Hän löysi Jimin huoneesta käytävän päästä, kapealta sängyltä. Jim oli nostanut jalkansa sängyn päälle ja nojasi puolittain seinään. Kun hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun, Jim avasi silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Uskon että kykenen toimimaan näissä vaatteissa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi, ”pidän tuosta paidasta.”  
  
”Haluatko”, hän aloitti ja rypisti otsaansa, ja Jim katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi jo tiennyt mitä hän aikoi sanoa, ”haluatko ehkä levätä hetken?”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja kömpi seisomaan, ja Spock asetteli kädet selkänsä taakse, koska jostain syystä hän olisi halunnut kävellä sängyn viereen, vetää päiväpeiton syrjään ja ystävällisesti mutta jämäkästi kehottaa Jimiä asettumaan hetkeksi sänkyyn, ”en minä saa unta. Tehdään jotain. Haluatko katsoa vähän lisää sitä televisiosarjaa?”  
  
Luultavasti hän ajatteli yhä sitä, kuinka lähellä Jim seisoi sänkyä, kuinka helppoa olisi ollut työntää päiväpeitto syrjään ja asettua hetkeksi makaamaan. Ja Jim näytti niin väsyneeltä, ehkä tämä nyt saisi unta, edes muutaman tunnin, tai muutaman minuutin. Hän tajusi liian myöhään, että vastaus Jimin kysymykseen näkyi suoraan hänen kasvoiltaan. Jim nauroi ja hän yritti piilottaa kasvoiltaan kaiken, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä ja sitä paitsi se tuntui omituisen vaikealta.  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi mutta hymyili yhä, ”ehkä myöhemmin. Mennään juoksemaan.”  
  
”Juoksemaan?”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, käveli hänen eteensä ja tarttui häntä olkapäistä, ”olin vielä neljä viikkoa sitten niin hyvässä kunnossa että muutaman kerran melkein hävisit minulle painissa. Voin ihan hyvin juosta vähän matkaa vaikken olekaan nukkunut kunnolla viime aikoina.”  
  
”En ole ikinä melkein hävinnyt sinulle painissa”, hän sanoi, ”vaikka välillä otteesi ovat kieltämättä aika luovia.”  
  
”Jonain päivänä”, Jim sanoi ja astui kauemmas hänestä. ”Juostaan joen rantaan. Haluan näyttää sinulle yhden paikan.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei ollut aivan varma, mitä Jim yritti näyttää hänelle. Joki oli siltä kohdalta noin neljä metriä leveä ja sen rannalla kasvoi alueen kasvillisuusvyöhykkeelle tyypillisiä puita. Jim pysähtyi yhden kohdalle, nojasi sen runkoon ja hengitti vähän tiheämmin kuin olisi voinut olettaa, ja hän muistutti itseään siitä, että miellyttävän lämpimähkö ilma tuntui luultavasti Jimin mielestä tukalan kuumalta.  
  
”Täällä me kävimme uimassa”, Jim sanoi, tuijotti jokea ja veti sitten paidan päänsä yli. ”Äiti oli huolissaan ja ihan hyvästä syystä, toisinaan joki oli aika voimakas.”  
  
”Saanko tiedustella, mitä teet?”  
  
”Menen uimaan”, Jim sanoi ja veti housujen vetoketjun auki. ”Tuletko mukaan?”  
  
”Arvioni mukaan veden lämpötila voi olla korkeintaan kaksikymmentä Celsius-astetta.”  
  
”Tuskin ihan niin paljon”, Jim sanoi, kääntyi selin häneen ja työnsi alushousut pois jalasta. Spock kääntyi tuijottamaan rannan toisella reunalla kasvavia tammia, joissa ei ollut yhtään mitään keskiarvosta poikkeavaa. ”Spock?”  
  
”Olisi epäloogista altistaa itsensä epämiellyttävän kylmälle vedelle ilman hyvää syytä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi. ”Meidän olisi pitänyt ottaa sinulle jotain lämmintä mukaan paluumatkalle, vaikka pari vilttiä. Spock, minä olen jo vedessä. Voit katsoa tännepäin.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja totteli. Jim seisoi vyötäröään myöten joessa ja näytti siltä että aikoi mennä sinne kokonaan. ”Jim, mikäli et erityisesti toivo läsnäoloani joessa, minä mieluiten –”  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Jim sanoi ja laskeutui hartioita myöten veteen, ”en halua että kylmetät itsesi. Mutta kai sinä osaat uida?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Opettelin Akatemiassa. Vulkanilla ei ole siihen juurikaan mahdollisuuksia.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi mennä merelle”, Jim sanoi ja ui hiukan kauemmas hänestä, ja hän otti muutaman askeleen kohti joen piennarta ennen kuin tajusi mitä oli tekemässä. ”Jonnekin lämpimään. Jonnekin missä uskaltaisit uida.”  
  
”Se ei ole lainkaan tarpeellista.”  
  
”Se voisi olla hauskaa. Harmi että täältä on niin pitkä matka mihinkään sellaiseen paikkaan. Ehkä minun pitäisi hankkia sinulle palju.”  
  
”Jim, ehdotuksesi on täysin epälooginen.”  
  
Jim virnisti hänelle ja painoi sitten hetkeksi päänsä veden alle. Hän yritti pakottaa hengityksensä kulkemaan tasaisesti. Hän oli nähnyt Jimin tekevän käsittämättömiä, epäloogisia, hengenvaarallisia asioita jatkuvasti viimeisten viiden vuoden aikana. Hän ei voinut mitenkään huolestua nyt.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja ui takaisin kohti rantaa, ”sinä näytät huolestuneelta.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Lupaan etten huku”, Jim sanoi ja kääntyi kellumaan selälleen. ”Mieti millainen uutinen siitä tulisi. _Entinen tähtialuksen kapteeni hukkui jokeen Iowassa._ ”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Anteeksi. Mutta onhan se hassua. Vähän niin kuin _tähtialuksen kapteeni palaa Maahan: niin järkyttynyt ettei osaa enää nukkua._ ”  
  
”Toivoisin ettet vitsailisi”, Spock sanoi ja yritti pitää äänensä tasaisena. ”Tiedät että vulkanilaisena minulla ei ole huumorintajua.”  
  
”Sinun huumorintajusi on loistava”, Jim sanoi ja kellui häntä kohti varpaat ja olkapäät pinnan yläpuolella, ”ja ehkä siksi et nauranut tuolle jutulle. Olen pahoillani. Se vain… välillä tuntuu että jos voisin tehdä siitä vitsin, kaikki olisi jotenkin helpompaa.”  
  
Hän ei tiennyt mitä olisi voinut vastata, joten hän vain seisoi pientareella ja katsoi toiseen suuntaan, kun Jim painoi jalkansa joen pohjaan ja kiipesi takaisin rannalle. Jostain syystä Jim ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut kiirehtivän pukeutumisessa. Spock yritti arvioida vastarannalle pysähtyneen lintuparven kokoa, kunnes vaikutti siltä, että Jim oli saanut alushousut jalkaansa. Kun hän kääntyi taas kohti miestä, tämä istui tammen juurella paljas selkä painettuna puunrunkoa vasten.  
  
”Onko sinulla kylmä?” Jim kysyi.  
  
”Ei”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta sinulla pitäisi olla.”  
  
”On niin kuuma päivä”, Jim sanoi, ”voisin hyvin istua tällä tavalla vähän aikaa. Tule tänne.”  
  
Hän käveli Jimin viereen ja yritti pohtia, seurasiko hän kenties edelleen kapteeninsa ohjeita niin kuin olisi yhä ollut _Enterprisella._ Mutta hän ei sentään ollut kävellyt jokeen Jimin perässä. Hän katseli tammen kiehtovan kuhmuraista runkoa ja sitten Jimin olkapäitä, jotka näyttivät vähän pehmeämmiltä kuin hän muisti.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”älä katso minua tuolla tavalla. Kyllä sinä tiedät että on hirveän vaikea säilyttää lihaksia kun tekee toimistohommia.”  
  
”En minä –”  
  
”Ja istu tänne”, Jim sanoi ja taputti nurmikkoa vieressään.  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Tämä on kulttuurisesti tärkeä kokemus.”  
  
Hän istuutui maahan Jimin viereen. Se tuntui kohtuullisen epäloogiselta mutta ei kuitenkaan varsinaisesti epämiellyttävältä. ”Entä nyt?”  
  
”Paina selkä puunrunkoa vasten”, Jim sanoi, ”tällä tavalla.”  
  
”Ja tämäkö on kulttuurisesti tärkeää?” Spock kysyi kun oli saanut selkänsä kiinni puunrunkoon niin hyvin kuin vaikutti olevan mahdollista.  
  
”Kyllä”, Jim sanoi, ”erittäin tärkeää.”  
  
”Epäilen että tämä on jonkinlainen vitsi.”  
  
”Ei ole, vaikka toivoisin kyllä että voisin lähettää Bonesille kuvan sinusta istumassa tuossa. Mutta äiti istui tässä aina silloin kun olimme täällä ja hän oli täällä ja minä ja Sam olimme uimassa ja hän yritti vahtia meitä. Ja sitten joskus myöhemmin minä istuin tässä ja mietin… kaikenlaista.”  
  
”Kaikenlaista?”  
  
”Joskus tyttöjä”, Jim sanoi, ”olin ihastunut yhteen tyttöön joka asui parin kilometrin päässä. Olin ehkä viisitoistavuotias, se oli vähän sen jälkeen kun olin… kun olin palannut Tarsus IV:ltä. Asuimme täällä vähän aikaa, kaikki paitsi isä. Istuin tässä ja mietin miltä tuntuisi suudella sitä tyttöä.”  
  
”Jim –”  
  
”Ajattelin että menisimme naimisiin. Jonain päivänä. Minä olisin tietenkin tähtialuksen kapteeni, mutta aina välissä tulisin käymään täällä. Ja se tyttö odottaisi minua, hymyilisi kuistilla ja sellaista. Se oli tietenkin ihan älytön kuvitelma. En tiennyt mitään naisista. Ja en tiedä vieläkään.”  
  
”Jim, uskon että tiedät huomattavasti –”  
  
”Ja sitten yhden kerran hän suuteli minua”, Jim sanoi, tarttui Spockin käsivarteen ja puristi kevyesti kyynärpään alapuolelta, ”ja se oli ihan älytöntä, olin niin hermostunut etten muistanut siitä jälkikäteen mitään. Tuntui siltä että minua oli huijattu.”  
  
Jim veti syvään henkeä ja päästi irti hänen kädestään. Hän katseli vastarannan lintuparvea ja yritti olla piittaamatta siitä, että puunrunko oli äärimmäisen muhkurainen ja kaartui alaosastaan ikävästi kauemmas eikä oikeastaan soveltunut lainkaan selkänojaksi.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Ehkä ei olisi pitänyt kertoa tuota.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”toivon että kerrot minulle aivan mitä tahansa haluat.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi, ja hän kuuli hymyn Jimin äänestä. ”Mitä pidät puunrungosta?”  
  
”Erittäin epäkäytännöllinen.”  
  
”Meidän täytyy ottaa ensi kerralla tyynyt mukaan. Spock?”  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Sinäkin voisit kertoa minulle jotain. Jos haluaisit.”  
  
”Kertoa sinulle mitä?”  
  
”Mitä tahansa”, Jim sanoi. ”Jutuista joita leikit lapsena, tytöistä joista tykkäsit.”  
  
Hän hengitti syvään. Jim vilkuili häntä ja vaikutti siirtyneen hiukan lähemmäs, mikä oli hyvin käytännöllistä, koska ilman lämpötila alkoi tuntua epämiellyttävän viileältä.  
  
”Tai T’Pringistä”, Jim sanoi, ”olit niin älyttömän nuori, ja luulit että olisitte… että menisitte…”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi niin vakaasti kuin osasi, ”se oli tapana. En ajatellut sitä juurikaan.”  
  
”Mutta olit pettynyt kun…”  
  
”Pettynyt?” hän toisti. Jimin olkapää vaikutti osuvan kevyesti hänen omaansa. Ehkä myös Jim alkoi palella. ”Luulin että olin tappanut sinut. En mitenkään voinut olla _pettynyt_ kun selvisi että olit… elossa.”  
  
”Mutta”, Jim sanoi hitaasti, ”me menimme sinne jotta… tarkoitus oli että sinä… että olisit päässyt…”  
  
”Naimisiin.”  
  
”Niin, mutta tarkoitin oikeastaan… että olisit päässyt suutelemaan tyttöä. Naista. Suutelemaan ja… muutakin.” Jim veti syvään henkeä ja nojasi hänen suuntaansa. Hän yritti keksiä sopivaa vastausta, mutta Jim ei ollut varsinaisesti kysynyt mitään. Ennen kuin hän ehti päätellä, kuuluiko hänen sanoa jotain, Jim selvitti kurkkuaan ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. ”Olisitko mennyt hänen luokseen? Nyt kun komennus on ohi? Jos olisitte menneet naimisiin?”  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoi. ”Se olisi ollut looginen toimintatapa.”  
  
”Mutta olet täällä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Olen iloinen että tulit”, Jim sanoi, ”vaikka tietenkään et voi jäädä kovin moneksi päivää. En haluaisi häiritä tutkimustasi. Ja minä olen ihan kunnossa, olen vain… tämä ongelma… selvisin kaikesta melkein mahdottomasta ympäri galaksia ja sitten en pysty _nukkumaan._ ”  
  
”Kapteeni”, hän sanoi ja tunsi miten Jim jähmettyi hänen olkapäätään vasten, ”tohtori McCoy on määrännyt minut kuukauden sairaslomalle ja kehottanut minua viettämään tuon ajan Iowassa. Aion totella hänen lääketieteellistä kehotustaan.”  
  
Jim oli pitkään hiljaa ennen kuin lopulta painoi niskansa tiukemmin puunrunkoa vasten. ”Hän on tosiaan melko hyvä lääkäri.”  
  
”Erittäin hyvä lääkäri”, Spock sanoi.  
  
He kävelivät takaisin talolle peltojen poikki. Jim ei suostunut laittamaan enää paitaa päälleen koska ei kuulemma palellut yhtään, ja Spock seurasi miestä ja yritti selvittää, mitä kasveja milläkin pellolla oli viljelty ja mistä viljelysten hylkääminen oli ensisijaisesti johtunut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Talo oli melkein äänetön. Keskustietokone oli asetettu minimitoiminnoille ja ulkona kevyessä tuulessa rahiseva hiekka kuului voimakkaammin kuin tietokoneen kevyt hurina. Hän istui omituisen pehmeällä tuolilla ikkunan vieressä ja kuunteli hiekan rahinaa ja Jimin hengitystä. Hän oli aikonut meditoida, mutta jostain syystä se oli vaikeaa. Hän oli kerta toisensa jälkeen tajunnut hengittävänsä samaa tahtia Jimin kanssa ja lopulta hän oli luovuttanut. He olivat täällä kahdestaan, hän ei kohtaisi satunnaisia ihmisiä ja heidän tunnevyöryjään tai käsittämättömiä odotuksiaan.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi kuinka Jimin kylki kohosi ja laski ja pää notkahti sohvanreunaa vasten. Joskus viiden vuoden komennuksen alussa hän oli ajatellut, että James Kirk oli jonkinlainen paradoksi: spontaani, erehtyväinen, melkein pelottavan vilpitön. Ja silti Jim oli yleensä lopulta tehnyt oikean ratkaisun silloinkin, kun mikään looginen ajatuskulku ei vaikuttanut johtavan sellaiseen.  
  
Mutta vuosien aikana Jim oli puhunut hänelle ja hymyillyt hänelle, pelannut hänen kanssaan shakkia ja kertonut samalla hänelle melkein huomaamatta itsestään enemmän kuin kukaan muu oli koskaan kertonut, ja hän oli alkanut ajatella, että ehkä Jim oli sittenkin arvoitus, sellainen joita äiti oli kertonut hänelle ja joita hän oli aina inhonnut. Ne oli näennäisesti tarkoitettu ratkaistaviksi, mutta pinnan alla ne olivat sittenkin ennen kaikkea hyviä tarinoita. Ne eivät olleet loogisia. Niihin piti uskoa ennen kuin näki mitä järkeä niissä oli.  
  
”Spock. En minä nuku.”  
  
”Hengityksesi tahti on muuttunut huomattavan tasaiseksi”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Jimiä, joka hymyili hänelle silmät yhä kiinni.  
  
”Ei se tarkoita mitään”, Jim sanoi, ”minä vain kyllästyin hetkeksi puhumaan. Ja suljin silmät. Ja sinä istut siinä pohdiskelemassa jotain. Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
”Sinua.”  
  
Jim rypisti otsaansa. Spock nielaisi ja painoi kämmenet tiiviimmin polvia vasten. Ehkä Jim olisi halunnut jonkin kiertelevämmän vastauksen, sellaisen joita ihmiset käyttivät jatkuvasti, jonka tarkoituksena ei ollut valehdella mutta ei kuitenkaan myöskään vastata kysymykseen. Mutta hän ei ollut hyvä sellaisissa. Hän katsoi miten Jim veti syvään henkeä ja tämän kylki kohosi punaruutuisen paidan alla. ”Oletko pettynyt?”  
  
”Pettynyt?”  
  
”Kun istut siinä ja mietit minua”, Jim sanoi ja avasi silmänsä. ”Olet tottunut näkemään minut johtamassa tähtialusta. Tai juoksemassa jotain pakoon tai keksimässä niitä mahtavia suunnitelmia joita sinä aina inhosit koska ne olivat niin epäloogisia. Ja nyt minä nukahdan sohvalle.”  
  
”Sanoit ettet nukkunut.”  
  
”Ehkä sittenkin nukuin vähän”, Jim sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Tajuat varmaan etten antaisi kenenkään muun nähdä minua tällaisena.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Jim hymyili niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän ajatteli, mutta se oli mahdotonta, koska hän ei tiennyt itsekään. Ehkä olisi parasta että hän kumoaisi ensin ne Jimin väitteet, jotka olivat selvästi perusteettomia. ”Jim, en koskaan _inhonnut_ suunnitelmiasi. Inhoaminen on hyvin epävulkanilaista. Tai jos inhosin niitä, ei se johtunut siitä että ne olivat epäloogisia. Sinun olisi pitänyt olla varovaisempi.”  
  
”Mutta koskaan ei käynyt mitään”, Jim sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä sohvaa vasten.  
  
”Asetit aina itsesi vaaraan”, Spock sanoi vaikkei tiennyt miksi. Hän oli tiennyt jo vuosia, että se oli Jimin jatkuva käyttäytymismalli. Ehkä Jim ei edes mahtanut sille mitään. Eikä ollut mitään syytä miksi hän itse olisi halunnut puhua asiasta nyt, kun he olivat Maassa ja komennus oli ohi eikä Jim voinut enää ottaa kaikkia riskejä itse. ”Et olisi saanut vaarantaa itseäsi. Joku muu olisi voinut tehdä… monta asiaa.”  
  
”Spock –”  
  
”Se oli epäloogista”, hän jatkoi, vaikka Jim painoi kämmenet polvia vasten ja katsoi häntä kummallinen ilme kasvoillaan, ”kapteenin pitäisi ennen kaikkea huolehtia aluksensa turvallisuudesta, ja ilman sinua _Enterprise_ olisi…”  
  
”Selviytynyt hyvin”, Jim sanoi, ”koska sinä olisit ottanut minun paikkani. Spock, mitään ei tapahtunut.”  
  
”Et voinut tietää sitä.”  
  
”En tietenkään. Mutta olen yhä tässä.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti nyt nousta seisomaan ja kävellä ulos huoneesta, mieluiten ennen kuin Jim sanoisi jotain muuta tai hän itse sanoisi yhtään mitään. Oli täysin turhaa ajatella asioita, jotka olisivat voineet tapahtua mutta eivät olleet tapahtuneet.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”sinäkin otit riskejä. Enkä olisi halunnut sallia sitä. Mutta sen takiahan me olimme siellä.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan jotain muuta, mitä tahansa muuta kuin Jimiä, mutta huoneen yksityiskohdissa ei ollut mitään mielenkiintoista, ei muuta kuin lipaston päällä oleva valokuva, jossa Jim nauroi ja hymyili kameralle ehkä kaksikymmentä- tai kaksikymmentäkaksivuotiaana. Hän oli tavannut Jimin vasta vuosia myöhemmin. Hän keskittyi kaksiulotteiseen mieheen, joka näytti katsovan suoraan häneen kameran läpi. ”Olet tietenkin oikeassa. Riskit kuuluivat tehtävään ja olit… erittäin hyvä niissä. Ja on turha pohtia asiaa jälkeenpäin. En tiedä miksi otin asian puheeksi.”  
  
”Minä tiedän”, Jim sanoi. ”Se johtuu siitä että nyt meillä on aikaa miettiä mitä kaikkea olisi voinut tapahtua. Spock, katso minua.”  
  
Hän käänsi katseensa. Jim työnsi olkapäitä taaksepäin ja puristi sohvan käsinojaa niin kuin olisi yrittänyt näyttää siltä että istui tuolillaan _Enterprisen_ komentosillalla. Mutta Jim näytti edelleen liian väsyneeltä, silmien ympärillä oli uusia ryppyjä ja kyynärpäistä nuhjaantuneen paidan ylimmät napit olivat auki.  
  
”Me olemme Iowassa”, Jim sanoi hitaasti, ”täällä ei tapahdu mitään. Nyt voit murehtia minusta niin paljon kuin haluat.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen ettei hän _halunnut_ murehtia Jimistä, _haluaminen_ oli ihmisten asia ja oikeastaan murehtiminen samoin, ja sitten hän tajusi että hän oli puristanut sormensa kiinni omaan polveensa niin lujasti että verenkierto sormenpäihin oli heikentynyt. Hän otti toisella kädellä kiinni ranteestaan ja pakotti sormensa irti.  
  
”Tehdään ruokaa”, Jim sanoi ja katseli hänen sormiaan, ”oikeaa ruokaa, ei synteettistä. Kävin toissapäivänä kaupassa, kyllä täällä on varmasti vielä jotain mitä voi syödä.”  
  
”Jim –”  
  
”Ja voisimme ehkä yrittää nukkua”, Jim sanoi, ”myöhemmin. Vähän myöhemmin.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja seurasi Jimiä keittiöön.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istui Sam Kirkin vanhalla sängyllä ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Sänky narisi joka kerta kun hän liikahti, joten hän oli jo jonkin aikaa yrittänyt pysytellä aivan paikallaan. Ulkona oli pimeää, hän erotti hädin tuskin taloa ympäröivien tammien muodot taivasta vasten. Ehkä jonkin ajan kuluttua hän uskoisi, että Jim oli todella nukahtanut, ja sitten hän meditoisi vähän aikaa ja nukkuisi itsekin. Huomenna hän keskittyisi nykyhetkeen ja yrittäisi löytää johdonmukaisen vastauksen siihen, kuinka Jim pystyisi sopeutumaan elämään Maassa. Hän lakkaisi miettimästä kaikkia niitä kertoja, joina Jim oli kieltäytynyt antamasta jonkun toisen tehdä erityisen vaarallista tehtävää.  
  
Hän pysytteli vielä kolme minuuttia ja kaksitoista sekuntia paikallaan ja sitten hän nousi ylös. Sänky narahti. Keskustietokone oli aivan hiljaa. Jim oli asettanut ilmastointijärjestelmän pois päältä ja avannut ikkunan, vaikka hän oli huomauttanut Jimille, että tietokone huolehtisi asiasta järjestelmällisemmin ja vakaammin. Jim oli vastannut että halusi tuntea tuulen kasvoillaan, ja kun hän oli sanonut, että tuulen nopeus olisi koko yön yhdeksänkymmenen prosentin todennäköisyydellä korkeintaan kaksi metriä sekunnissa, Jim oli taputtanut häntä käsivarrelle. Hieman myöhemmin hän oli jättänyt Jimin oven raolleen ja kävellyt kaksi metriä ja seitsemänkymmentäkolme senttiä Jimin veljen huoneeseen kummallisen vastahakoisena. Totta kai hän tiesi, ettei hänen läsnäolonsa auttaisi Jimiä nukkumaan. Eikä mikään uhannut kumpaakaan heistä. Ei ollut mitään syytä minkä takia hän olisi mieluiten pysynyt Jimin vierellä.  
  
Hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun niin hiljaa kuin osasi. Hän kuuli Jimin hengityksen ja sitten huokauksen, joka ei kuulostanut lainkaan yllättyneeltä. ”Spock?”  
  
”Olen pahoillani. En tarkoittanut häiritä.”  
  
”Tämä on ihan älytöntä”, Jim sanoi, ja hän näki ovenraosta miten Jim kohottautui istumaan sängyllään, ”koko päivän olen ollut välillä ihan sietämättömän väsynyt, mutta heti kun pääsen sänkyyn ajattelen vain kaikkea… aivan mitä tahansa. Kaikkea yhtä aikaa. Nukuitko sinä?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. Jim nousi seisomaan ja käveli ikkunan eteen, työnsi raollaan olevaa ikkunaa enemmän auki ja kumartui eteenpäin. ”Voinko tulla sisään?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Jim sanoi, ja hän näki Jimin selästä kuinka tämä veti syvään henkeä. ”Mutta ei sinun pitäisi joutua valvomaan minun takiani. Ehkä minä joudun kohta ilmoittamaan Bonesille että hänen pitää hakea sinut pois ennen kuin sinäkin lakkaat nukkumasta.”  
  
”En olisi huolissani siitä. Tarvitsen huomattavasti vähemmän unta kuin sinä.”  
  
”Sinä halusit aina pelastaa minua kaikelta”, Jim sanoi ja painoi päänsä ikkunanreunaa vasten, ja Spock pysähtyi keskelle lattiaa ja asetteli kädet selkänsä taakse. Ilma tuoksui joltain kasvilta, jota hän ei tunnistanut. Oli edelleen niin lämmintä ettei hän edes palellut. ”Jokaiselta tyhmältä päätökseltä jonka tein. Olisi pitänyt tajuta että seuraisit minua tänne. Ja tiedätkö, eilen kun näin sinut pihalla, olin helpottunut. Ajattelin että nyt Spock on täällä, nyt kaikki on kunnossa. Nyt jos teen jotain tyhmää niin hän on täällä estämässä minua.”  
  
”Jim, mikäli et vastusta ajatusta, voisin tuoda tuolin tähän huoneeseen. Ehkä voisimme keskustella jostain. Tai kenties voin lukea sillä aikaa kun…”  
  
”Kun minä nukun”, Jim sanoi, kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili hänelle. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, mitä hänen kasvoiltaan näkyi, mutta kukaan muu kuin Jim ei ollut paikalla näkemässä häntä. ”Tuodaan tänne patja. Minä voin olla siinä ja sinä otat sängyn.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, hän sanoi, ”olisi järkevämpää, että minä asettuisin patjalle.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”minä päätän siitä.”  
  
Hän seisoi keskellä lattiaa, kun Jim käveli hänen luokseen, puristi hänen olkapäätään ja käveli sitten hänen ohitseen käytävälle. Hetken kuluttua Jim tuli takaisin antiikkiselta näyttävän vaahtomuovipatjan kanssa, asetti sen ikkunan alle ja istuutui itse sen päälle.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”mene sänkyyn.”  
  
”En haluaisi tunkeilla.”  
  
”Se oli käsky”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ja hän tajusi hymyilevänsä takaisin. Hän yritti palauttaa kasvonsa takaisin vakaviksi, mutta se oli kummallisen vaikeaa. Hän käveli sängyn luo koska ei voinut juuri muuta ja ojensi peiton Jimille, joka työnsi sen takaisin hänen syliinsä ja sanoi että ottaisi viltin kaapista, ja että hän joka tapauksessa alkaisi palella heistä ensimmäisenä. Se oli niin loogista, että hän hämmentyi hetkeksi.  
  
”Tai ehkä olisit halunnut puhtaat lakanat”, Jim lisäsi. ”En ole varsinaisesti nukkunut tuossa, mutta olen kyllä pyörinyt ja –”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja istuutui sängylle, ”ei se haittaa.”  
  
”Mutta ehkä ne tuoksuvat minulta. Voin hakea uudet.”  
  
” _Jim._ ”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jim sanoi, veti viltin syliinsä ja asettautui makaamaan patjalle. ”Kerro minulle jotain.”  
  
”Toivoisin että tarkentaisit hiukan”, Spock sanoi. ”Täällä on kaksi tyynyä.”  
  
”Voit antaa minulle toisen. Kerro minulle mitä tahansa. Kerro mitä ajattelet San Franciscosta. Tai kerro millaisista asioista ne aikapoimututkijasi juttelevat sinulle lounastauolla.”  
  
”Eivät he juurikaan juttele minulle”, hän sanoi ja ojensi tyynyn Jimille, ”ellei heillä ole jotain asiaa.”  
  
” _Spock_ ”, Jim sanoi kummallisen hiljaisella äänellä, ”luulin että olin opettanut sinut pitämään ihmisistä.”  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi opettaa ihmiset pitämään minusta.”  
  
”Minä pidän sinusta”, Jim sanoi. ”Kyllähän sinä tiedät sen.”  
  
”Se on epäloogista.”  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Jim sanoi, ja hän painoi päänsä Jimin tyynyä vasten ja yritti sulkea mielestään ylimääräiset aistihavainnot, mutta sänky tosiaan tuoksui Jimiltä eikä hän oikein uskaltanut liikkua. Hän tuijotti kattoa ja tajusi että pystyi päättelemään Jimin kasvojen ilmeet tämän äänestä yllättävän kohtuullisella virhemarginaalilla. ”Sinä tulit minun luokseni Iowaan. Vain koska minä en nuku.”  
  
”Matka kesti vain kaksi pilkku seitsemän Maan tuntia.”  
  
”Siitä huolimatta. Kiitos.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi. ”Tuo oli täysin tarpeetonta.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi, ja hän kuuli äänestä että mies hymyili. ”Tiedän ettei sinua tarvitse kiittää siitä. Spock, kerro minulle aikapoimuteoriasta. Kerro kuinka todennäköistä on että pystytte tuottamaan hallitun aikapoimun laboratorio-olosuhteissa.”  
  
Hän kertoi Jimille aikapoimuista, vaikka Jim olisi voinut tarkistaa kaikki haluamansa yksityiskohdat tähtilaivaston tietokannasta. Muutaman kerran hän uskoi, että Jim oli nukahtanut, ja silloin hän lopetti puhumisen, sulki silmänsä ja koetti olla ajattelematta sitä, miten järjetöntä oli maata Jimin sängyssä ja miten oli pelkkää illuusiota, että hän kuvitteli Jimin olevan jotenkin erityisen lähellä häntä nyt vain siksi, että lakanat tuoksuivat Jimiltä. Hän odotti kunnes hänen oma hengityksensä kulki aivan tasaisesti, ja sitten hän sulki mielestään ovia joiden ei ollut tiennyt olevan raollaan. Mutta Jim kutsui häntä aina ennen kuin hän ehti kunnolla tasoittaa mielensä. Ja lopulta aurinko nousi ikkunan takana ja hän makasi sängyn reunalla ja katseli miestä, joka kertoi hänelle silmät kiinni, kuinka oli välillä unohtanut että jonain päivänä he palaisivat takaisin.


	4. Kolmas luku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jee ihanaa kun olette lukeneet tätä, olen lukenut kommenttejanne ihan fiiliksissä! Suuri kiitos myös kudoista! Tämän tarinan kirjoittaminen on ollut hetkittäin jotenkin aika hidasta ja haastavaa (esimerkiksi tarkoitukseni oli kyllä kirjoittaa melankolinen tarina mutta mitä pitemmälle kirjoitan tätä, sen enemmän meinaan lipsua... fluffiin...) mutta kirjoittaminenkin on ihan tosi paljon mukavampaa kun on sellainen fiilis että joku siellä ruudun toisella puolella myös lukee tätä :) Tänään kolmas luku ja ilmoitan myös täten että tähän tulee uskoakseni yhteensä kuusi lukua (plus prologi ja epilogi). Puolessa välissä siis mennään!
> 
> Ja Star Trek -terminologian suomennokset aiheuttavat päänvaivaa. _Vulcan_ on näköjään tässä tarinassa _Vulkan_ , hups! _Mielensulauttamisen_ sentään hoksasin tarkistaa jostain kääntäjien nettisivulta. Ja kenties _replikaattori_ ois ollut pätevämpi termi kuin (tietääkseni) itse keksimäni _jäljennin_? Toisaalta _replikointi_ tuntuis viittaavan asioiden tuplaamiseen eikä suinkaan 3d-tulostus-henkiseen uusien asioiden luomiseen, ja _jäljennin_ on sentään väännetty suoraan suomesta!

3\. luku  
  
  
Tohtori McCoyn ääni kuulosti jopa tavallista närkästyneemmältä. Jim istui pöydän toisella puolella, katseli Spockia ja näytti melkein vahingoniloiselta, ja Spock ilmoitti tohtorille, että tämä voisi oikein hyvin itse tiedustella Jimiltä, kuinka kapteeni oli nukkunut.  
  
”Minä kysyin sinulta”, McCoyn kevyesti sirisevä ääni ilmoitti hänelle. Hän nosti toista kulmakarvaansa ja Jim piteli kahvimukia kasvojensa edessä. ”Jos minä kysyn Jimiltä, hän vain sanoo ettei se kuulu minulle ja etten minä mahda sille mitään ja että hän on aivan kunnossa ja että minun kannattaisi oikeastaan huolehtia jostain muusta kuin hänestä nyt vaihteeksi kun minulla on siihen mahdollisuus. Niin että tietenkin minä kysyn sinulta mieluummin. Ja älä sitten kerro hänelle että kysyin.”  
  
”Tohtori McCoy”, hän sanoi, ”kapteeni on tällä hetkellä yhden pilkku neljän metrin päässä minusta. En ollut tietoinen siitä, että haluat salata häneltä keskustelumme sisällön.”  
  
”Hitto soikoon”, tohtori sanoi, ”hän nauraa minulle parhaillaan, eikö naurakin?”  
  
”Hän vaikuttaa tosiaan lievästi huvittuneelta. Haluatko, että ojennan viestimen hänelle?”  
  
”Älä missään tapauksessa. Spock, vastaa nyt minulle rehellisesti vaikka hän istuukin naamasi edessä ja vaikka sinä varmaan heiluttelet niitä kulmakarvojasi hänelle parhaillaan. Onko hän nukkunut yhtään?”  
  
Spock nielaisi. ”Arvioni mukaan yhteensä noin kaksi pilkku seitsemän tuntia.”  
  
”Eihän se riitä mihinkään. Onko hän ottanut niitä lääkkeitä?”  
  
”En usko.”  
  
”Kysy häneltä.”  
  
Spock laski viestimen alemmas. Jim katsoi häntä kahvimukin yli. ”Jim, tohtori haluaa tietää, oletko ottanut niitä lääkkeitä.”  
  
Jim pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Hän pudistelee päätään”, Spock sanoi viestimeen ja kuuli, miten tohtori McCoy huokaisi.  
  
”Selvä. Sano hänelle että hänen pitää nukkua, ja että jos ne lääkkeet auttavat häntä siinä, se on sen arvoista.”  
  
”Uskon että hän tietää sen.”  
  
”Spock”, McCoy sanoi, ”olen niin huolissani että puhun sinulle siitä. Asiat ovat melko kehnosti. Kerro tuo hänelle, kyllä hän ymmärtää.”  
  
Hieman myöhemmin he istuivat kuistilla ja katselivat vanhoja peltoja. Jim nojasi vasempaan kämmeneensä ja piteli tyhjää kahvikuppia oikeassa, ja Spock oli jo jonkin aikaa sitten lakannut pohtimasta, minkä takia he oikeastaan istuivat tässä, kun he molemmat tiesivät jo hyvin, miltä pellot näyttivät, eikä ollut todennäköistä että maisema muuttuisi seuraavan kymmenen vuoden aikana juurikaan. Mutta Jimin suupielet painuivat alaspäin ja tämä näytti katsovan tarkkaavaisesti jotain, vaikka olikin vaikea sanoa, mitä.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Jim vilkaisi häntä ja huokaisi sitten.  
  
”Jim?”  
  
”Ne lääkkeet”, Jim sanoi ja nuolaisi alahuultaan, ”Bones haluaisi että söisin niitä.”  
  
”Oman arviosi mukaan ne eivät merkittävästi vähennä väsymystäsi.”  
  
”Eivät niin. Mutta ei tämä voi jatkua näin. Bones sanoi että minun pitää levätä ja taputti minua olkapäälle ja lähetti minut tänne, ja ehkä tämä on… ehkä täällä on jollain tavalla parempi olla, varsinkin nyt kun sinä olet täällä. Täällä tuntuu että olen jossain muualla. Vähän niin kuin olisin lomalla _Enterpriselta_ ja saattaisin palata sinne takaisin milloin vain. Mutta en ole nukkunut yhtään kunnollista yötä edes täällä.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja katsoi peltoja, joiden keskellä kasvoi pajukkoa, ”en tiedä mikä olisi sopiva vastaus.”  
  
Jim ojentautui häntä kohti ja tarttui häntä ranteesta. Hän yritti varmistaa suojat mielensä ympärille, mutta myös hän oli nukkunut liian vähän. Sitä paitsi hän ei ollut vieläkään onnistunut meditoimaan kunnolla sen jälkeen kun oli lähtenyt San Franciscosta, koska aina kun hän yritti ajatella jotain muuta, hänen ajatuksensa palasivat takaisin Jimiin. Nyt hän tunsi Jimin väsymyksen, kun se liukui hänen omaan mieleensä kaoottisena ja ennalta-arvaamattomana ja kuitenkin myös kummallisen hiljaisena, niin kuin Jim olisi melkein luovuttanut. Hän hengitti syvään ja yritti pakottaa pulssinsa pysymään tasaisena, mutta Jimin sormet osuivat edelleen hänen paljaaseen ihoonsa juuri hihansuiden alapuolella. Tai ehkä hän ei pystynyt suojautumaan Jimin tunteilta siksi että oli muutaman kerran sulauttanut heidän mielensä _Enterprisen_ tehtävien takia. Ehkä heidän mielensä muistivat jo toisensa. Ehkä hänen mielensä tunnisti Jimin eikä siksi suostunut nostamaan suojia niin kuin sen olisi pitänyt.  
  
”Spock?” Jim kysyi ja veti kätensä pois, ja hän tajusi että hänen kämmenensä vapisivat.  
  
”Kosketustelepatia”, hän sanoi ja näki sivusilmästään, miten Jimin kasvoille liukui huolestunut ilme. ”Pyydän ettet koske minuun mikäli et toivo että… yritän säilyttää yksityisyytesi, mutta en ole… parhaimmillani.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”Anteeksipyyntö on tarpeeton. Mutta saatat kommunikoida minulle… tuntemuksia jotka haluaisit pitää itselläsi.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi vaimealla äänellä, ”luulen että on vähän myöhäistä piilottaa mitään sinulta. Varsinkin nyt kun me olemme täällä. Kahdestaan. Mutta jos se on sinulle epämukavaa –”  
  
”Ei”, Spock sanoi ja pysähtyi sitten, koska varmaankaan hän ei ollut aikonut sanoa sitä, mutta nyt Jim nojasi jo häntä kohti otsa rypyssä ja tarkkaavainen katse silmissään, ”ei se ole epämukavaa. Olin vain… yllättynyt. Ja tuntemuksesi olivat melko intensiivisiä.”  
  
Jim melkein naurahti vaikka vilkuilikin häntä edelleen. ”Voin uskoa sen.”  
  
”Väsymyksesi oli hyvin… raskasta.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja ojentautui puristamaan häntä käsivarresta, vähän liian kevyesti ja puuvillan läpi, ”en halunnut sysätä sitä sinun niskaasi.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi tehdä jotain”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan niin että Jimin kämmen putosi pois hänen käsivarreltaan. Hän käveli kaiteen viereen ja nojasi siihen kunnes muisti miten Jim oli seisonut juuri tässä kohdassa melkein kaksi vuorokautta sitten, silloin kun hän itse oli kävellyt pihatietä ensimmäisen kerran. Silloin hän oli kuvitellut että saattaisi palata San Franciscoon vielä samana iltana. Hän oli arvellut, että tohtori McCoy oli liioitellut tai ettei Jim kaipaisi hänen seuraansa. Nyt hänen oli hiukan vaikea muistaa edes niiden aikapoimumuuttujien tarkkoja lukemia, joita hän oli viimeisimmäksi laskenut ennen kuin oli lähtenyt käymään tohtorin asunnolla ja sen jälkeen pakannut laukkunsa ja tullut Iowaan.  
  
”Mitä?” Jim kysyi, ja hän joutui keskittymään että muisti mitä oli sanonut.  
  
”Mitä tahansa”, hän sanoi, ”ehkä voisimme pelata erän shakkia, tai kenties liikunta olisi hyväksi. Ilma vaikuttaa jälleen miellyttävän lämpimältä.”  
  
”Hirvittävän kuumalta”, Jim sanoi. ”Olen iloinen että arvostat sitä.”  
  
”Liikunta voisi tehdä hyvää”, Spock aloitti ja rypisti otsaansa, ”hapenottokyvyllemme. Ja tohtori McCoy varmasti toivoo, että harrastaisimme… kuntoilua.”  
  
”Niin varmasti”, Jim sanoi ja nousi seisomaan hänen vieressään. Hän tunsi miten kuistin lattialaudat huojuivat. Tuuli oli tyyntynyt lähes kokonaan ja koko maisema heidän edessään tuntui odottavan, vaikka oli järjetöntä ajatella niin, kun kyse oli vain ilmanpaine-erojen väliaikaisesta tasoittumisesta. ”Pari erää painia olisi varmasti oikein hyvä juttu.”  
  
”Painia?”  
  
”Mikäli et pahastu”, Jim sanoi. ”Tiedän että se saattaa sisältää koskettamista, ja en halua että tuntemukseni menevät ihosi alle. Mutta olemme tehneet sitä ennenkin. Ja haluaisin pysyä kunnossa.”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi. Hänen mielensä vaikutti jotenkin levottomalta. Hän yritti kääntyä sisäänpäin ja tarkistaa oliko hän saanut Jimin vyöryvän väsymyksen jäljet jo kokonaan hallintaan, mutta Jim katseli häntä ja hänen keskittymiskykynsä oli ilmeisesti tavallista huonompi. ”Ymmärrän hyvin. Haluat harjoitella painimista.”  
  
”En tiedä onko täällä sopivaa mattoa”, Jim sanoi, ”mutta voisimme kokeilla painia nurmikolla.”  
  
”Se kuulostaa…” hän aloitti ja tajusi sitten ettei tiennyt miltä se kuulosti. Jim katseli häntä ja luultavasti odotti hänen analyysiaan ehdotuksen hyvistä puolista, ja hän yritti saada mielensä tasoittumaan. Hän oli paininut Jimin kanssa monta kertaa ennenkin. Ei ollut mitään syytä olettaa, että Jimin kaoottiset ihmistunteet tulisivat juuri tällä kertaa erityisen pahasti hänen suojiensa läpi, paitsi että äskeinen kosketus tuntui edelleen hänen ranteellaan. Hän laittoi kätensä selkänsä taakse. ”Olen pahoillani etten pysty arvioimaan ehdotustasi paremmin. Ehkä minäkin olen hieman väsynyt.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Jim sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä niin kuin ei olisi ollut varma siitä mitä näki, ”tietenkään se ei haittaa. Enkä minä kaipaa arviota. Ei sinun tarvitse arvioida ja selittää kaikkea minulle. Haluan vain tietää ettei se ole sinusta epämukavaa.”  
  
”Painiminen.”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”En usko että se on epämukavaa”, Spock sanoi. ”Mutta ehkä olisi hyvä, jos viettäisin hetken yksin ennen kuin aloitamme. Esimerkiksi neljä ja puoli minuuttia.”  
  
”Totta kai”, Jim sanoi, nosti kätensä niin kuin olisi aikonut taputtaa häntä olalle ja tarttui sitten itseään ranteesta. ”Minä taidan käydä vaihtamassa vaatteet.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jim sanoi ja peruutti pois kuistilta.  
  
Spock sulki silmänsä ja koetti olla ajattelematta mitään, mutta hän kuuli miten Jim veti ulko-oven perässään kiinni, ja hetken päästä hän kuuli avoimesta ikkunasta Jimin askeleet yläkerran käytävällä, ja vaatekaapin avautuvan oven, ja hän kuvitteli miten Jim veti vaatekappaleita ulos kaapista ja pudotteli niitä lattialle ja sitten valitsi jonkun, veti puoliksi napitetun paidan pois päältään ja avasi housujen vetoketjun, ehkä heitti paidan sängylle ja potkaisi housut syrjään, ja Iowan keskipäivä oli oikeastaan hiukan liian kuuma ihmiselle, Jimin kevyesti punertava iho kiilsi jo niskasta ja otsalta, ja hetken päästä Jim olisi taas kuistilla ja katsoisi häntä ja pysähtyisi hänen eteensä, ja hänen pitäisi ajatella jotain muuta, mitä tahansa muuta, jotain mikä rauhoittaisi hänen mielensä ennen kuin Jim koskisi häneen.  
  
Hän yritti ajatella molekyylien jakautumisteorioita mutta ei muistanut yhdenkään yksityiskohtia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jim piteli kiinni hänen käsivarsistaan ja nauroi vähän hengästynyttä naurua joka kuitenkin kuulosti omituisen iloiselta. Hän yritti katsoa jonnekin muualle, mutta Jimin kasvot olivat vain noin neljänkymmenenkahden sentin päässä hänen omistaan ja hän tunsi miten Jim veti kiivaasti henkeä hänen allaan, ja hän haistoi nurmikon ja Jimin hien ja varmasti hänen olisi jo pitänyt tottua molempiin. Hän yritti keskittyä sulkemaan hajut ulkopuolelle, sen olisi pitänyt olla vaivatonta, melkein automaattista, ja sitten äkkiä Jim tarttui häntä tiukemmin olkapäistä, nosti toisen polvensa hänen rintakehäänsä vasten ja pyöräytti heidät molemmat ympäri.  
  
”Uskomatonta”, Jim sanoi ja istui hänen lantionsa päällä. ”Sinä annoit minun tehdä tuon, etkö antanutkin?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään, kierähti pois Jimin alta ja painoi Jimin takaisin nurmikkoon. Jim hymyili hänelle ja tarttui häntä käsivarsista mutta ei enää yrittänyt työntää häntä pois.  
  
”Sinä näytit melkein yllättyneeltä”, Jim sanoi. ”Luulin ettei minulla olisi mitään mahdollisuuksia. En ole paininut neljään viikkoon enkä oikein nukkunutkaan. Olen ihan ruosteessa.”  
  
”Selvästi myös minä olen –”, Spock sanoi ja keskeytti sitten vetääkseen henkeä, kun Jim taputti häntä olkapäälle, ”- ruosteessa.”  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Jim sanoi, ”voitat minut silti edelleen. Mutta ehkä minua on nyt pyöritetty nurmikossa tarpeeksi tälle päivälle. Voisin mennä suihkuun. Vai haluatko lähteä joelle?”  
  
Hän koetti vastata mutta ei ollut aivan varma, mitä Jim oli kysynyt. Jim sulki hitaasti suunsa ja katsoi häntä edelleen, ja hän tunsi käsiensä alla miten Jimin pulssi alkoi pikkuhiljaa rauhoittua ja rintakehä kohosi ja laski jo hiukan hitaammin.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Älä suotta”, Jim sanoi ja ponnisti ylös nurmikosta hiukan horjuvasti. ”Mutta Bones kyllä yllättyy kun sinä palaat San Franciscoon ja olet yhtä väsynyt ja epälooginen kuin minä.”  
  
”En usko että se on mahdollista.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja pyyhki kämmeniään toisiaan vasten, ja hän katsoi Jimin käsiä ja sitten kasvoja ja taas käsiä. ”Jos minä käyn nopeasti suihkussa. Ja sitten voimme tehdä jotain muuta.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja seurasi sitten kuinka Jim vilkaisi häntä ja käveli sitten pihan poikki kuistille ja sisään taloon. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi edelleen kyljessä epämiellyttävän lujaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi häntä puolillaan olevan lasin yli.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja odotti, ja Jim hymyili hänelle vähän poissaolevan näköisesti niin kuin olisi ilahtunut siitä että kuuli oman nimensä. Jim oli aina hymyillyt kummallisille asioille, joten ehkä tästäkään ei ollut syytä huolestua. Mutta jos Jim jossain vaiheessa kyllästyisi hänen seuraansa, hän kyllä etsisi jonkin hyvän seurantatutkimuksen tohtori McCoyn ehdottamien unilääkkeiden sivuvaikutuksista. Nyt Jim näytti hymyilevän hänen käsilleen, jotka hän oli asettanut ristiin syliinsä aivan tavanomaisella tavalla.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi uudestaan ja nosti katseensa hänen kasvoihinsa, ”oletko varma ettet halua juoda mitään?”  
  
”Olen juonut viimeisen viiden minuutin sisällä kaksi ja puoli desilitraa vettä.”  
  
”Tarkoitin että… jotain muuta. Voisin tuoda sinulle kaljan.”  
  
”Jim”, hän aloitti ja nielaisi sitten. Jossain vaiheessa hänen olisi myös hyvä pohtia, minkä takia kapteenin etunimen lausuminen melkein minkä tahansa lauseen alussa oli alkanut aiheuttaa hänelle lähes mielihyvään verrattavan tunteen, jota Jim olisi kenties kutsunut emotionaaliseksi varmuudeksi. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja yritti keskittyä, ja Jim tuijotti häntä edelleen ystävällinen vaikkakin melko väsynyt hymy kasvoillaan. ” _Jim._ Kuten tiedät, keskushermostoni on kohtuullisen immuuni alkoholin vaikutukselle.”  
  
”Niin. Tietenkin. Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja mietti sitten oliko sanonut sen ennen jotenkin täsmällisemmin. ”Jim.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, kurottautui asettamaan kaljalasin takanaan olevan lipaston päälle ja rypisti samalla otsaansa kuvalle, jossa noin kaksikymmentävuotias James Kirk katsoi suoraan Spockiin ja hymyili niin kuin olisi tiennyt jotain mitä hän ei vielä tiennyt, tai ehkä jotain mitä ei halunnut kertoa, koska se olisi epäloogista ja luultavasti uhkarohkeaa mutta kuitenkin myös omituisella tavalla kiehtovaa. ”Spock, oletko nähnyt tuon kuvan?”  
  
Hän suoristi selkänsä. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti keskittyä, meditoida ja nukkua. Oli valitettavaa, että kaikki näistä vaikuttivat olevan keskivertoa vaikeampia Jimin seurassa, ja hän oli tullut Iowaan nimenomaan viettääkseen aikaa Jimin seurassa, tai kenties jotta Jim voisi viettää aikaa hänen seurassaan. Hän ei tosin ollut aivan varma, minkä takia tohtori McCoy oli ajatellut sen auttavan. Varmasti Jimillä oli myös ihmisystäviä, joiden seuraa tämä olisi arvostanut yhtä paljon tai enemmän kuin Spockin.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi. ”Vaikuttaa siltä että olen hieman hajamielinen.”  
  
Jim nojasi häntä kohti ja näytti huolestuneelta. ”Sinun pitää nukkua ensi yönä. Et saa enää valvoa minun takiani.”  
  
”Jim, en ole lainkaan harmissani siitä, että olen, kuten ilmaisit asian, valvonut takiasi.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi pehmeällä äänellä jota ei ollut koskaan käyttänyt komentosillalla vaan ainoastaan toisinaan kun he olivat kahdestaan. ”Mutta silti edes toisen meistä pitäisi nukkua. Spock, oletko nähnyt tuota kuvaa? Tuota joka on lipaston päällä?”  
  
”Kyseinen kuva on ollut kyseisellä paikalla koko sen ajan, jonka olen viettänyt täällä. Olen havainnoinut sen useita kertoja.”  
  
”Eli olet katsellut sitä”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Olen –”, hän aloitti ja rypisti otsaansa, ”kyllä, olen katsellut sitä. Näköhavainto vaatii –”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi taas kohti valokuvaa, ”minä näytän niin _nuorelta._ ”  
  
”Arvioni mukaan olet kyseisessä valokuvassa noin seitsemäntoista vuotta nykyistä ikääsi nuorempi.”  
  
”Jotain sinne päin, mutta en oikeastaan tarkoittanut sitä.” Jim hymyili hänelle. Hän rypisti otsaansa. Ehkä hän voisi toteuttaa pienimuotoisen tutkimuksen Jimin erilaisista hymyistä nyt, kun he olivat Iowassa ja hän vaikutti viettävän kaiken aikansa Jimin seurassa. Hän oli jo pitkään tiennyt, että eri tarkoituksiin suunnitellut hymyt olivat olennainen osa Jimin yleensä menestyksekkäitä yrityksiä kommunikoida. Oli kuitenkin epäselvää, minkä takia tuo oikealta puolelta ylemmäs kaartuva hymy sai hänet itsensä tuntemaan selittämätöntä levottomuutta, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut varsinaisesti epämukavaa vaan enemmänkin jonkinlaista lievää psyykkistä kutinaa.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ja Jimin oikea suupieli laski takaisin asentoon, joka vaikutti Jimin hymyn vakioasetukselta.  
  
”Tiedän kyllä että olen vanhentunut”, Jim sanoi, otti kuvan käteensä ja käänteli sitä, ”ja että minulla on uusia ryppyjä ja sellaista.”  
  
”Riittämätön ihon solurakenteen uusiutuminen ja jatkuva painovoimalle altistuminen –”  
  
”Niin, niin. Mutta on se muutakin. Minusta tuntuu että… silmäni ovat väsyneet.” Jim nosti katseensa Spockiin samalla kun asetti valokuvan kasvojensa viereen. ”Vai mitä?”  
  
”Jim, olet nukkunut äärimmäisen riittämättömästi useita –”  
  
”Mutta ei se johdu pelkästään siitä. Katso minua”, Jim sanoi – täysin epäloogisesti koska Spock katsoi häntä jo – ja puristi valokuvan reunaa, ”tässä kuvassa minä vielä kuvittelen että kaikki on mahdollista.”  
  
”En voi mitenkään päätellä tuota kuvan perusteella.”  
  
”Minä hymyilen niin kuin kuvittelisin että voin saada ihan mitä vain”, Jim sanoi ja käänsi kuvan kasvojaan kohti ilmeisesti katsoakseen itseään silmiin, ”ja niin minä kuvittelinkin. Tai tiesin kyllä että se vaatisi hirvittävästi työtä, ja sen takia istuin kirjastossa ja luin kaiken mahdollisen ja hermoilin niistäkin kursseista mistä ei olisi tarvinnut ja yritin opetella kaiken minkä pystyin. Mutta jotenkin ajattelin että jos vain tekisin tarpeeksi töitä ja jos olisin tarpeeksi hyvä ja jos minulla olisi vähän onnea, voisin saada kaiken.”  
  
Jim nousi seisomaan, käveli Spockin tuolin eteen ja ojensi kuvan hänelle. Hän otti kuvan vaikka ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi kuulunut tehdä sillä. Jim ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut odottavan häneltä mitään erityistä, tai ehkä Jim oli jo tottunut siihen, ettei hän toisinaan ymmärtänyt ihmisten epäloogisia sosiaalisia odotuksia. Hän katsoi kuvaa ja sitten Jimiä, joka asettui takaisin nojatuolilleen, painoi kämmenen leukaansa vasten ja huokaisi.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, kun Jim oli huokaissut toisen kerran, ”olet saavuttanut poikkeuksellisen uran tähtilaivastossa.”  
  
”Niin olen”, Jim sanoi ja vaikutti katsovan lattialla olevaa tummansinistä mattoa, jonka yksi nurkka oli rullalla, ”olen käyttänyt viimeiset kaksikymmentä vuotta elämästäni pelkästään siihen. Ja olen saanut melkein kaiken mitä voi saada. Ja tietenkin olen onnellinen kaikesta siitä, erityisesti _Enterprisesta,_ olin niin… tuntuu että viimeiset viisi vuotta olin pelkästään _Enterprisen_ kapteeni ja nyt olen aivan hukassa. Mutta luulin että… en tajunnut että kaikki valinnat sulkevat jotain muuta pois.”  
  
Spock painoi suunsa kiinni ja tajusi sitten purevansa alahuultaan ja yritti lopettaa sen välittömästi. Jim katseli häntä ja hieroi niskaansa, ja hän koetti arvioida sopivaa tapaa lähestyä Jimin valitsemaa aihetta.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, kun hän harkitsi edelleen erilaisia lähestymismahdollisuuksia eikä mikään niistä tuntunut sopivalta.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Tuossa kuvassa”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti kuvaa, jota Spock edelleen piteli sylissään, ”en ollut vielä tajunnut että voin saada vain yhden elämän. Tajuatko?”  
  
”Melko suurella todennäköisyydellä en”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi valokuvan Jimiä.  
  
”Tarkoitan että kun päätin lähteä avaruuteen”, Jim sanoi ja pudisteli hitaasti päätään, ”kun _halusin_ lähteä avaruuteen, mieluiten niin pitkäksi aikaa ja niin kauas kuin mahdollista, en tajunnut että olisin poissa jostain. En ole nähnyt äitiäni viiteen vuoteen. En ollut isäni hautajaisissa, koska olimme toisella puolella galaksia yrittämässä estää kriisiä klingonien kanssa. Kun näen veljenpoikani seuraavan kerran, en välttämättä enää tunnista heitä.”  
  
”Jim, jos haluat vierailla äitisi ja veljenpoikiesi luona, uskon että pystymme järjestämään asian. Matka siirtokuntaan kestää noin viisi standardivuorokautta. Mikäli haluat, voin lähteä mukaasi.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Jim sanoi, ”olen iloinen että… suostuisit lähtemään mukaani. Ehkä myöhemmin. Spock, olen lakannut kaipaamasta heitä. Olen ollut niin pitkään poissa ettei minusta enää edes tunnu että minun pitäisi palata takaisin. Enkä enää tunne heitä. En samalla tavalla kuin Scottia tai Bonesia tai Uhuraa. Tai sinua.”  
  
”Olemme viettäneet viimeiset viisi vuotta toistemme välittömässä läheisyydessä.”  
  
”Niin. Ja jos vaikka, sanotaan nyt vaikka että tulisin pitkältä komennukselta avaruudesta takaisin Maahan enkä oikein enää osaisi nukkua, ja olisin muutenkin vähän sekaisin ja hukassa enkä oikein tietäisi mitä tehdä itseni kanssa, ja jos sitten jotenkin päätyisin vaikka Iowaan ilman mitään tekemistä, haluaisin nimenomaan sinut sinne kanssani.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja koetti saada äänensävyään oikeanlaiseksi, sellaiseksi joka välittäisi vilpitöntä kiintymystä mutta myös kertoisi että hän oli tunnistanut Jimin yrityksen huumoriin. Jim kuitenkin hymyili hänelle ja oli melko ilmiselvää, ettei hän tällä hetkellä hallinnut äänensävyjään juuri lainkaan. ”On siis erittäin onnekas sattuma, että nimenomaan minä olen täällä kanssasi.”  
  
”Ei se ole sattuma”, Jim sanoi ja jatkoi hymyilemistä, ”tietenkään se ei ole sattuma. Se johtuu kaikista niistä valinnoista. Ja tietenkin se on myös onnea. Ja ehkä siksi oli niin mahdotonta palata Maahan, siksi että kaikki tärkeä mitä minulla on oli mukanani _Enterprisella._ ”  
  
”Mutta minä olen täällä”, Spock sanoi, asetti Jimin valokuvan viereiselle pöydälle ja painoi kämmenensä tuolin käsinojia vasten, ”tässä.”  
  
”Koska Bones lähetti sinut.”  
  
”Voin vakuuttaa, että mikäli olisin tiennyt että…”  
  
”Jos olisit tiennyt että olen näin pahassa jamassa, olisit tullut huolehtimaan minusta”, Jim sanoi, ”koska et ole vielä tottunut ajattelemaan, ettei se ole enää sinun hommasi.”  
  
”Mikäli olisin tiennyt että seurani olisi toivottua”, Spock sanoi, koska Jim katsoi häntä kummallisen intensiivisesti, ja sitä paitsi he olivat täällä kahdestaan, jos hän sanoisi nyt jotain epäloogista, kukaan muu kuin Jim ei koskaan saisi tietää, ”ja kaivattua, olisin tullut tänne jo aiemmin. Tohtori McCoyn ei olisi tarvinnut, kuten sanoit, lähettää minua tänne. Ja tarkemmin ilmaistuna, mikäli tosiaan olisit kaivannut seuraani, en olisi poistunut välittömästä läheisyydestäsi lainkaan komennuksemme päättymisen jälkeen, elleivät jotkin tehtävät tukikohdassa olisi erityisesti vaatineet sitä.”  
  
Jim tuijotti häntä. ”Spock.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi. Hänellä ei ollut enää aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hänen äänensä mahdollisesti viestitti.  
  
”Olen…”, Jim aloitti, rypisti otsaansa, nuolaisi alahuultaan, painoi vasemman kämmenen reittään vasten, suoristi selkäänsä ja hymähti, ja Spock yritti arvioida eleiden merkitystä, mutta niitä oli liian paljon. Jostain syystä Jim oli aina ollut hänelle hiukan liikaa. Jim yllätti hänet aina lopulta, eikä hän ikinä pystynyt ymmärtämään Jimiä, ei todella, ei varsinkaan sitä, kuinka joskus vaikutti siltä että Jim puolestaan ymmärsi häntä toisin kuin kaikki muut. ”Kiitos. Ja samat sanat. Jos Bones olisi lähettänyt sinut Iowaan, ja jos olisin ajatellut että kaipaisit seuraani, olisin tullut saman tien. Tai luultavasti olisin tullut joka tapauksessa.”  
  
Spock nyökkäsi ja yritti pitää hymynsä hallinnassa, ja Jim katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän teki.  
  
”Minulla on nälkä”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili sitten, vaikka Spock yritti huolellisesti olla reagoimatta siihen, kuinka epälooginen yllättävä aiheenvaihto oli, ja toisaalta kuinka tottunut hän oli sellaiseen vietettyään viimeiset viisi vuotta Jimin välittömässä läheisyydessä. ”Tehdään jotain ruokaa.”  
  
Hän seurasi Jimiä keittiöön ja yritti auttaa tätä ruuan valmistuksessa, mutta Jim huitoi kädellään joka kerta kun hän tuli liian lähelle, ja lopulta hän onnistui päättelemään, että Jim toivoi hänen istuutuvan pöydän ääreen ja antavan Jimin pilkkoa kaikki vihannekset. Hän totteli, vaikka varmasti olisi ollut tehokkaampaa, jos Jim olisi antanut hänelle jonkin sellaisen tehtävän, joka olisi nopeuttanut ruuan valmistumista. Jim vilkuili häntä välillä olkansa yli tavalla, joka antoi ymmärtää että tämä tiesi varsin hyvin mitä Spockin toimettomuus teki prosessin yleiselle tehokkuudelle, ja hän itse keskittyi tarkkailemaan, ettei Jimin unettomuus aiheuttanut ylimääräisiä vaaratilanteita keittiöveitsen kanssa. Jim kuitenkin onnistui pilkkomaan vihannekset ilman merkittäviä vahinkoja. Jossain vaiheessa Spock tajusi nojaavansa kämmenellään pöytään ja katselevansa Jimin sormia, jotka siirsivät vihanneksenpaloja syrjään ja välillä myös Jimin suuhun.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi häntä shakkilaudan yli, ”mitä sinä olisit halunnut?”  
  
Hän siirsi torniaan. Siirto oli erittäin looginen ja silti oli vähintään kahdeksankymmenenkahden prosentin mahdollisuus, että hän katuisi sitä myöhemmin. Jim pelasi tänään jopa tavallista irrationaalisemmin, tai ehkä hän itse oli hiukan väsynyt eikä siksi kyennyt seuraamaan Jimin omituista pelityyliä. Joskus hän oli pohtinut, mahtoiko Jim tehdä siirtonsa sillä perusteella että halusi tietää, miten hän reagoisi niihin.  
  
Hän jäi odottamaan Jimin reaktiota. Jim kuitenkin tuijotti häntä ja puri alahuultaan, ja sitten hän muisti että Jim oli kysynyt häneltä jotain. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Jos olisit valinnut erilaisia asioita”, Jim sanoi, ”jos esimerkiksi et olisi ikinä hakenut tähtilaivastoon. Tai jos olisit sittenkin… jos joku muu juttu olisi ollut tärkeämpi, mikä se olisi ollut?”  
  
”Tuo”, hän aloitti ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa, ”on täysin hyödytöntä spekulaatiota.”  
  
”Totta kai”, Jim sanoi ja siirsi ratsuaan pelilaudalla, eikä Spock viitsinyt edes yrittää pohtia, millaista strategiaa Jimin siirto edusti. ”Muistatko kun kerroin siitä tytöstä?”  
  
Spock pudotti kuningattarensa lattialle. Jim kumartui nostamaan sen pöydän alta, ja hän katseli Jimin päälakea ja sitten silmiä jotka vilkaisivat häntä nopeasti. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan ja Jim pyöritti hänen kuningatartaan sormiensa välissä eikä näyttänyt edes harkitsevan että palauttaisi sen. ”Voisitko hiukan tarkentaa?”  
  
”Siitä tytöstä johon olin ihastunut teininä”, Jim sanoi, ”sanoin että istuin siellä joella puun alla ja ajattelin miten me suutelisimme ja miten joskus myöhemmin olisin tähtilaivan kapteeni ja tulisin kotiin Iowaan ja se tyttö odottaisi minua kuistilla, vähän vanhempana tietysti. Olisitko halunnut jotain sellaista?”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ”voisinko saada kuningattareni takaisin?” Jim säpsähti ja antoi sitten nappulan hänelle, ja hän puristi sen kämmenensä sisään ennen kuin muisti että oli ollut aikeissa asettaa sen pelilaudalle. ”Voin myös vakuuttaa, että vaikka en olisi liittynyt tähtilaivastoon, kuvailemasi kaltaisen skenaarion toivominen olisi ollut äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä.”  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä ihan kirjaimellisesti”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili, ”tarkoitin että… olisitko halunnut sellaisen elämän? Vaimon? Lapsia?”  
  
Hän siirsi kuningatartaan vaikka ei enää ollutkaan aivan varma, mitä hän oli suunnitellut tekevänsä. Jos he olisivat olleet yhä _Enterprisella_ , hänen olisi ehkä ollut helpompi vastata Jimin omituisiin kysymyksiin, koska silloin moottoreiden hurina olisi ympäröinyt heidät kaikkialla eikä hän olisi kuullut tuolla tavalla Jimin jokaista hengähdystä. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja katsoi Jimiä, ja Jim tuijotti takaisin häneen melkein samalla tavalla kuin usein komentosillalla, varmana että hän kertoisi kohta jotain tärkeää.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ja Jim nyökkäsi lyhyesti, ”jos en olisi valinnut tähtilaivastoa ja ihmisten kanssa työskentelemistä, en olisi todennäköisesti _halunnut_ mitään. Olisin tehnyt… muita loogisia valintoja.”  
  
”Mutta kuvittele _nyt_ ”, Jim sanoi, ”kuvittele että olisit voinut saada jotain muuta. Mitä olisit halunnut?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Jim vilkaisi häntä ja sitten pelilautaa ja siirsi torniaan, ja hän katseli Jimin sormia.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Jim sanoi lopulta, ”tiedän ettet osaa vastata tuohon. Yritin kai vain kysyä että… kadutko mitään.”  
  
Hän siirsi kuningastaan. Hän oli melko varma että Jim voittaisi hänet kohta eikä hän tietäisi, kuinka se oli tapahtunut. ”Kadutko sinä?”  
  
”En”, Jim sanoi, tuijotti keskittyneen näköisenä hänen vasemman olkapäänsä yli ja hieroi oikeaa rannettaan. ”En usko. Tai siis, en tietenkään kadu. Joskus vain yllätyn siitä miten erilaista elämästäni tuli. Kukaan ei odota minua Iowassa.”  
  
Hän odotti kunnes Jim teki seuraavan siirtonsa. Sitten hän yritti noin kolmenkymmenen sekunnin ajan keskittyä pelkästään peliin, analysoida Jimin taktiikkaa ja omia mahdollisuuksiaan voittoon, mutta Jim pureskeli alahuultaan ja hengitti ja peliin keskittyminen oli aivan mahdotonta. Hän siirsi ratsuaan ja tajusi melkein saman tien että se oli virhe, mutta ei oikein hahmottanut minkä takia.  
  
”Mutta sinä seurasit minua tänne”, Jim sanoi, siirsi nappulaa laudalla ja kohotti sitten katseensa häneen. ”Minä voitin.”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi. Jim oli tosiaan voittanut hänet. Hän ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt. ”Jim, oliko äskeinen keskustelumme sinun epälooginen tapasi kertoa, että kadut sitä ettei sinulla ole vaimoa ja lapsia?”  
  
Jim pudisteli päätään, vilkaisi omia kämmeniään ja sitten taas häntä. Aurinko oli laskenut jo jonkin aikaa sitten, ehkä toisen shakkierän kohdalla, ja Jimin kasvot näyttivät tietokoneen ohjelmoimassa puolihimmeässä valaistuksessa vielä väsyneemmiltä kuin päivänvalossa. ”Ei. Yritin ehkä kysyä kadutko sinä sitä.”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. ”Se olisi epäloogista.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”me olemme kahdestaan Iowassa. Älä yritä väittää minulle että olet aina looginen.”  
  
”En suinkaan”, hän sanoi.  
  
Jim naurahti hänelle ja painoi sitten taas kämmenen leukaansa vasten. Hän aikoi ehdottaa että kenties he voisivat harkita yläkertaan siirtymistä, hän ainakin huomasi jo kärsivänsä huomattavasta väsymyksestä johtuvasta ajatusten harhailusta. Mikäli Jim ei haluaisi vielä nukkua, hän voisi kenties istua Jimin sängyn vieressä ja he voisivat keskustella jotain. Tai ehkä hän voisi lukea ääneen Jimille jotain tieteellistä artikkelia. Hän oli kuullut useita kertoja, että ihmisillä oli tapana lukea lapsilleen ääneen, jotta nämä nukahtaisivat, ja oli täysin mahdollista, että metodilla saattaisi olla positiivinen vaikutus myös aikuisen miehen nukahtamiseen. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa tästä kaikesta muuta kuin _kenties voisimme_ , ennen kuin Jim keskeytti hänet.  
  
”Ollaan tässä vielä vähän aikaa”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Hän aikoi huomauttaa, että kello oli jo melko paljon Iowassa, ja että he molemmat olivat väsyneitä, ja että olisi loogista siirtyä sänkyyn, jossa Jimillä olisi teoreettinen mahdollisuus nukahtaa kesken keskustelun.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, kun hän oli vasta ehtinyt nostaa kulmakarvansa.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi.  
  
He istuivat olohuoneessa vielä kaksi tuntia ja neljätoista minuuttia. Jim nojasi sohvan selkänojaan silmät painettuina kiinni ja kantapäät valuen mattoa pitkin hitaasti kauemmas. Jossain vaiheessa Jim sanoi, että olisi paljon parempi jos myös Spock istuisi vähän mukavammin, ja niinpä hän siirtyi Jimin pyynnöstä epäkäytännöllisen pehmeään nojatuoliin ja yritti sitten totella Jimin ohjeita siitä, kuinka löytäisi mukavamman istuma-asennon. Melko pian hänen lihaksiaan alkoi särkeä, ja hän suoristi selkänsä ja asetti molemmat jalkapohjansa taas tasaisesti lattiaa vasten. Jim nauroi hänelle melkein äänettömästi ja kertoi sitten hänelle tarinoita jouluista Iowassa. Muutaman kerran hän oli aivan varma, että Jim huijasi häntä, mutta Jim vakuutti että kaikki oli totta ja hymyili hänelle eikä hän voinut muuta kuin nyökätä ja uskoa.  
  
Hän ei tiennyt missä vaiheessa ajatus tuli ensimmäistä kertaa hänen mieleensä. Jim kertoi jotain lumesta ja siitä miten oli Samin kanssa puristanut harvinaisen kosteuspitoisesta lumesta käsillään tiiviitä palloja ja sitten kasannut niitä erilaisiin rakennuksia jäljitteleviin muodostelmiin siitä huolimatta, että niiden todennäköinen kesto oli vain joitain vuorokausia, ja Spock katseli Jimin melkein kiinni olevia silmiä ja hiuksia jotka olivat pitemmät ja pörröisemmät kuin ennen ja punertavaa ihoa, joka oli otsasta ruskeampi kuin ohimoilta ja -  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja yllättyi siitä, miten karhealta hänen äänensä tajusi.  
  
Jim jätti lauseensa kesken ja avasi silmänsä, ja hän väisti Jimin katsetta. Hän oli luultavasti väsyneempi kuin oli alun perin arvioinut, koska tietenkään sitä ei pitäisi sanoa ääneen, ei ainakaan ennen kuin hän olisi pohtinut huolellisesti ajatuksen kaikkia eri puolia. Hän hengitti syvään ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta, mutta taivas oli pimeä ja puut hädin tuskin näkyivät sitä vasten, ja hän kuvitteli tuntevansa Jimin katseen kasvoillaan vaikka sellaisen ei olisi pitänyt olla mahdollista.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
Varmasti hän oli ajatellut sitä jo muutaman kerran aiemminkin. Ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista, että hän olisi viettänyt melkein kolme vuorokautta Jimin kanssa Iowassa, kaikki Jimin unettomuuden jäljet aivan kasvojensa edessä, eikä silti olisi tullut ajatelleeksi, että ongelmaan oli olemassa looginen ratkaisu. Se ei tietenkään voisi olla lopullista tai edes jatkuvaa, mutta silti se toimisi paremmin kuin unilääkkeet, mikäli Jim vain suostuisi siihen. Ja oli toki mahdollista, että Jim kokisi koko ajatuksen liian henkilökohtaisena ja kiusallisena eikä suostuisi, mutta he olivat täällä kahdestaan ja Jim kyllä antaisi hänelle anteeksi, että hän oli ehdottanut sellaista.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs häntä, ja hän räpäytti silmiään ja yritti keskittyä. Jimin otsa kiilsi vähän. Hän ei tietenkään pystynyt haistamaan Jimin ominaistuoksua noin kahden metrin ja neljänkymmenenkolmen senttimetrin etäisyyden takia, mutta hän oli maannut edellisenä yönä Jimin sängyssä Jimin lakanoiden välissä ja ehkä siksi hänen aistimuistinsa kuvitteli nyt yllättävän todentuntuisesti, miltä Jimin iho tuoksuisi kun heidän kasvonsa olisivat aivan lähekkäin. ”Spock? Onko jokin pielessä?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Ei lainkaan. Haluaisin vain… ehdottaa erästä asiaa.”  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi ja painoi kämmenet polviin. Spock katsoi miestä joka suostui aina kaikkiin epäloogisiin ehdotuksiin, niihinkin jotka olivat vaarallisia. Mutta tämä ei ollut vaarallista. He olivat tehneet sen ennenkin, lyhyesti toki eivätkä lainkaan niin henkilökohtaisella tasolla kuin mitä tilanne nyt vaati, mutta silti hän oli melko varma, että se onnistuisi. Ja sitten he molemmat voisivat nukkua. ” _Spock._ Mitä sinä haluat ehdottaa?”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Haluan vain huomauttaa, että on eräs melko ilmiselvä keino mikä saattaisi auttaa sinua nukahtamaan.”  
  
Jim suoristi selkänsä.  
  
”Voisin sulauttaa mielemme”, Spock sanoi ennen kuin ehtisi ajatella asiaa vielä kerran ja mahdollisesti päättää, että ehdotus oli kuitenkin liian sopimaton. Hän painoi suunsa kiinni ja katsoi Jimiä, joka tuijotti takaisin häneen vakavana ja liikkumattomana. Hänen omat sormensa kihelmöivät omituisesti ja hän puristi ne nyrkkiin, ja kun hän nosti katseensa taas Jimiin, hän näki että mies tuijotti nyt hänen käsiään.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi hitaasti, ”en voi tehdä sitä sinulle. Tiedän että haluat auttaa. Mutta en voi pyytää sinulta niin paljoa.”  
  
”Vakuutan että olen täysin kykenevä –”  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, Jim sanoi, ”tarkoitin että… tänään aiemmin kun koskin rannettasi, sinä sanoit että minun väsymykseni tuntui hyvin… raskaalta. Ja olit sen jälkeen jotenkin erilainen. Näytit väsyneemmältä, niin kuin et olisi pystynyt kokonaan karistamaan sitä. Ja se oli vain lyhyt kosketus. En voi mitenkään pyytää että sulauttaisit mielemme.”  
  
”Et sinä pyytänyt. Minä ehdotin sitä.”  
  
Jim pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Mutta sitten tuntisit kaiken. En ole nukkunut kunnolla moneen viikkoon. Mieleni on ihan sekaisin.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja yritti saada äänensä vakaaksi, mutta se vaikutti olevan mahdotonta, ”ymmärrän jos ehdotukseni tuntuu liian henkilökohtaiselta. Ymmärrän myös, ettet haluaisi jakaa mieltäsi kanssani. En olisi uskaltanut edes ehdottaa sitä, ellet olisi niin…”  
  
”Väsynyt”, Jim sanoi ja veti terävästi henkeä. ”Spock, ei minua haittaa jakaa… ei se ollut liian…. _henkilökohtaista._ Tarkoitin vain ettet sinä varmaankaan halua sitä. Se olisi sinulle epämiellyttävää.”  
  
Spock pudisteli päätään.  
  
Jim räpytteli silmiään ja nojasi lähemmäs. ”Eikö?”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja nielaisi, ” _Jim_ , olen muodostanut väliaikaisen linkin mieltemme välille useita kertoja sellaisissa tilanteissa, joissa _Enterprisen_ silloisen tehtävän onnistuminen on vaatinut sitä. Se ei ole koskaan ollut lainkaan epämiellyttävää.”  
  
”Mutta tämä on eri juttu. Nyt me olemme kahdestaan.”  
  
”En näe mitään syytä minkä takia se tekisi kokemuksesta epämiellyttävän.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”minä olen hirvittävän väsynyt. En tiedä yhtään mitä löytäisit päästäni enkä oikeastaan uskalla edes pohtia sitä.”  
  
”Yrittäisin tietenkin kunnioittaa yksityisyyttäsi”, Spock sanoi hätäisemmällä äänellä kuin oli aikonut, ”niin hyvin kuin pystyn, mutta joutuisin muodostamaan melko vahvan linkin, jotta voisin… Jim, yrittäisin tunnistaa mielestäsi kaiken sen mikä pitää sinut valveilla, ja sitten koettaisin…”  
  
”Ottaisit kaiken mikä pitää minua hereillä, ja sitten kestäisit ne itse.”  
  
”Mielenhallintatekniikkani ovat huomattavasti parempia kuin sinun.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja käveli hänen eteensä. Hän aikoi myös nousta seisomaan, mutta Jim pysähtyi niin lähelle häntä että hänen polvensa melkein koskivat Jimin jalkoihin. Hän hengitti tasaisesti ja yritti olla tunnistamatta Jimin tuoksua, tai ainakaan hänen ei pitäisi pysähtyä miettimään sitä, tai ei ainakaan kovin pitkäksi aikaa – ” _Spock._ Oletko varma ettei se ole liikaa sinulle?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä on?”  
  
”Mutta jos se on liikaa –”, Jim painoi kämmenen tuolinselälle aivan Spockin vasemman olkapään viereen, ”– tai jos minä ajattelen jotain ihan hullua etkä enää kestä olla minun pääni sisällä, sinun pitää lopettaa se. Et saa jatkaa vain minun takiani.”  
  
”Ei ole kovin todennäköistä”, Spock sanoi, ”etten kestäisi olla…”  
  
”Minun pääni sisällä”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili hänelle hieman vinosti. ”Tiedän kyllä että kestät minua yleensä käsittämättömän hyvin. Mutta haluan että lupaat että jos se on epämiellyttävää –”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”ei se ole epämiellyttävää.”  
  
” _Spock._ ”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Hyvä on. Lupaan että tarvittaessa katkaisen linkin.”  
  
Jim katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt arvioida oliko hän tosissaan. Hän kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja oli tyytyväinen kun Jimin epäluuloinen katse vaihtui tavanomaiseen vaikkakin melko väsyneeseen hymyyn.  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi. ”Kello on jo melkein kaksi. Jos me kerran aiomme… ehkä voisimme tehdä sen heti.”  
  
”Kuulostaa loogiselta”, Spock sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Jim väisti noin kolmekymmentä senttimetriä taaksepäin mutta otti kiinni hänen olkapäästään, ja hän yritti olla ajattelematta lämpöä, joka huokui Jimin kädestä kankaan läpi. ”Kenties meidän pitäisi siirtyä sänkyyn.”  
  
”Sänkyyn”, Jim toisti kuulostaen lievästi yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Tarkoituksena on että kykenisit nukkumaan. Sänky olisi optimaalinen paikka siihen.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, Jim sanoi ja puristi hänen olkapäätään lujempaa. ”Mutta sinun pitää myös pystyä nukkumaan. En missään nimessä pistä sinua istumaan lattialle tai mitään sellaista. Laitan äidin ja isän sänkyyn puhtaat lakanat niin voimme olla siinä.”  
  
”Jim –”  
  
Jim taputti häntä olkapäähän ja veti sitten kätensä pois. ”Jos minä menen sänkyyn niin sinäkin menet.”  
  
Hän seurasi Jimiä yläkertaan ja katseli sitten, kuinka mies veti päiväpeiton sivuun Winona ja George Kirkin sata kuusikymmentä senttimetriä leveältä ja ainakin neljäkymmentä vuotta vanhalta sängyltä ja asetti siihen puhtaat lakanat. Hän seisoi sängyn vieressä odottamassa, kun Jim pesi kasvonsa kylpyhuoneessa ja sulki sitten oven. Pulssi tuntui keskimääräistä tiheämpänä hänen kyljessään. Kenties hän oli hiukan huolestunut siitä, kuinka pystyisi hallitsemaan Jimin väsyneitä ajatuksia, mutta enää hänellä ei ollut aikaa pohtia sitä. Hän istuutui sängylle ja nousi sitten nopeasti seisomaan, kun Jim pysähtyi makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”oletko aivan varma?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Jim hymyili hänelle vaikka ei näyttänyt kovin iloiselta vaan enemmänkin hermostuneelta. Hän katseli miten Jim riisui paitansa napit ja taitteli sen sitten tuolinselälle. Hän ei muistanut nähneensä Jimiä montaa kertaa hermostuneena, mikä johtui tietenkin siitä, että Jim oli loistava tähtialuksen kapteeni eikä koskaan antanut muiden nähdä miten paljon pelkäsi, sillä taatusti Jim oli pelännyt, Spock ainakin oli, varsinkin niinä kertoina kun hän oli kuvitellut menettävänsä -  
  
”Aiotko nukkua noissa vaatteissa?”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmään. Jim nyökkäsi kohti Sam Kirkin tummanruskeaa paitaa, joka hänellä oli päällään. ”Täällä on melko viileää”, hän sanoi ja Jim naurahti.  
  
”Aioin juuri ehdottaa että avaisimme ikkunan”, Jim sanoi, ”mutta en tietenkään halua että jäädyt. Minun on kyllä ehkä parasta ottaa housutkin pois.”  
  
”Se vaikuttaisi loogiselta”, Spock sanoi, ja Jim hymähti hänelle, mikä ilmeisesti tarkoitti myöntävää vastausta, koska seuraavaksi Jim veti housujen vetoketjun auki ja potkaisi ne sitten kokonaan syrjään. Hän katseli kuinka Jim ensin istuutui ja sitten asettautui makaamaan selälleen sängylle. Vaikutti aivan mahdolliselta, ettei tohtori McCoy ollut tarkoittanut tätä lähettäessään hänet Iowaan, mutta Jim katsoi häntä ja hymyili aivan vähän niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän ajatteli, tai niin kuin olisi arvannut että hänen pulssinsa oli parhaillaan yksi pilkku kuusi kertaa tiheämpi kuin tavallisesti. Hän nielaisi ja asettautui Jimin viereen sängylle.  
  
”Kiitos”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi, koska jostain syystä puhuminen tuntui nyt melko haastavalta. Hänen pitäisi keskittyä. Jim piti kasvonsa aivan paikoillaan ja hän painoi sormensa varovasti Jimin ihoa vasten. Jim tuoksui hieltä ja vähän kahvilta, ja hänen sormensa liukuivat hitaasti kohti oikeita kohtia, ja hän tunsi Jimin hengityksen käsissään ja kaulallaan, ja takuulla hänen olisi pitänyt meditoida ennen tätä, edes yrittää, mutta nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja sulki silmänsä ja melkein tunsi miten Jim sulki omansa, ja sitten hän tunsi kuinka Jim nojasi häntä kohti.  
  
Hänen mielensä teki vaivattomasti tilaa Jimille, totta kai, he olivat tehneet tämän ennenkin ja se oli ollut aina helppoa. Hän hengitti niin tasaisesti kuin osasi ja Jimin väsymys liukui hänen sisäänsä ja pyöri hänen mielessään ja täytti jokaisen kulman, ja hän antoi sen tapahtua. Hänen silmänsä tuntuivat hirveän raskailta, niin kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut pitkään aikaan, ja oli vaikeaa tajuta miksi, koska kaikkihan oli hyvin, hän oli taas Maassa, hän oli turvassa, hänen ei tarvinnut huolehtia mistään, mutta hän oli niin yksin, hän oli ollut yksin kaikki ne vuodet avaruudessa, hän ei ollut voinut nojata kehenkään koska hänen piti aina lopulta tehdä päätökset, mutta tämä yksinäisyys oli erilaista, tämä tuntui tyhjyydeltä, ja hän valvoi öisin ja tiesi että oli väärässä paikassa, täällä ei ollut ketään, ei yhtään ketään joka -  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Jim oli tarttunut hänen käsivarteensa yllättävän lujaa, mutta Jimin silmät olivat yhä kiinni ja ajatukset pyörivät hänen mielessään eivätkä pysähtyneet, ja koko ajan Jim tuntui nojaavan häntä kohti, hänen mieltään kohti, vaikka hänkään ei enää tiennyt missä oli, myös hän oli väsynyt, myös hän oli yksin. Hän yritti keskittyä muistamaan, kummat olivat hänen ajatuksiaan ja kummat Jimin, mutta Jim tuli niin lähelle häntä että se oli vaikeaa, melkein kuin Jim ei olisi halunnut pitää heidän mieliään erillään, melkein kuin Jim ei olisi piitannut siitä, ettei Spock pystynyt enää hallitsemaan omaa osuuttaan. Hän yritti pidellä Jimiä niin hellästi kuin pystyi, mutta Jim kietoutui hänen ympärilleen ja piteli häntä ja valui häntä vasten, ja Jimin mieli tuntui hirveän lämpimältä hänen omansa sisällä, se oli miellyttävää, hän oli kaivannut sitä, hän oli kaivannut sitä niin paljon ettei muistanut enää mitä hänen piti tehdä, jotenkin se liittyi Jimiin, mutta hän tunsi Jimin kaikkialla ja kaikki mihin Jim koski vaimeni ja rauhoittui ja muuttui pehmeäksi, tietenkin, Jim oli ainoa joka oli ikinä pystynyt vaikuttamaan häneen sillä tavalla, tai millään tavalla. Hän painautui niin lähelle Jimiä kuin pystyi. Jim piti kiinni hänestä, hänen kaikista harhailevista ajatuksistaan, jotka kietoutuivat Jimin mielen ympärille ja jäivät siihen.  
  
Ja sitten lopulta hän muisti, että Jimin piti nukkua, ja että hänen piti löytää se mikä piti Jimin hereillä, mutta mitään sellaista ei ollut. Hän tunsi Jimin tasaiset sydämenlyönnit omassa mielessään, kummallisella paikalla vasemman rintalastan alla. _Spock_ , Jim sanoi äänettömästi ja nukahti.


	5. Neljäs luku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja lisää! Vähän jo ahdistaajännittää että mitä rupean kirjoittamaan tämän tarinan jälkeen.

4\. luku  
  
  
Aurinko paistoi häntä kasvoihin. Hän kääntyi selälleen ja tajusi, että Jim piteli häntä kiinni kyynärpään alapuolelta. Hän yritti vetää käsivartensa kauemmas ja tunsi kevyen nykäisyn mielessään.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti epätavallisen matalalta ja karhealta eikä hän mahtanut sille juuri nyt yhtään mitään. Jim raotti silmiään ja katsoi ensin hänen kasvojaan ja sitten omaa kättään joka piteli yhä hänestä kiinni yllättävän lujasti, ja sitten taas hänen kasvojaan.  
  
”Linkki on yhä…” Jim aloitti ja nielaisi. ”Meidän mielemme ovat yhä…”  
  
Spock nyökkäsi, vaikka oikeastaan vastaaminen oli tarpeetonta. Hän tunsi mielessään Jimin yllätyksen ja sen miten mies yritti peruuttaa vähän kauemmas, mutta he olivat kietoutuneet kiinni toisiinsa liian monesta kohdasta. Jimin huokaus tuntui pehmeänä hänen omien poukkoilevien ajatustensa keskellä. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti irrottaa heidät toisistaan, mutta Jim piteli yhä kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan ja koko hänen mielensä oli täynnä Jimin ajatuksia, ja vaikutti melkein siltä kuin Jim olisi taas nojannut lähemmäksi häntä, vaikka tietenkään Jim ei tehnyt sitä tietoisesti. Spock tarttui Jimin ranteeseen ja työnsi kyynärvarttaan puristavan käden mahdollisimman varovaisesti kauemmas, ja Jim antoi hänen tehdä sen.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ja ääni kaikui lämpimänä hänen mielessään, ”ehkä –”  
  
”Odota hetki”, hän sanoi. Hänen pitäisi ratkaista tämä. Tämä oli hänen vastuullaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja keräsi kaiken voimansa ja yritti sitten vetää itsensä kauemmas.  
  
Ensin hän ei tajunnut, mistä ääni oli tullut. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän näki kuinka Jim tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja suu edelleen raollaan.  
  
”Hemmetti”, Jim sanoi hengästyneellä äänellä, ”tuo _sattui_.”  
  
”Ei sen pitäisi sattua”, Spock sanoi, ”en missään tapauksessa satuttaisi sinua.”  
  
”Tiedän. Mutta se tuntui siltä kuin olisit yrittänyt vetää jotain irti.”  
  
”Ehkä yritin sitä liian hätäisesti. Mielemme ovat ilmeisesti ehtineet tottua toisiinsa yön aikana. Jos keskityn ja yritän sitten varovaisesti –”  
  
Hän painoi suunsa kiinni ja kuunteli. Jimin hämmennys pyöri hänen mielensä sisällä. Ulkona askeleet nousivat portaat ylös ja sitten joku koputti etuovea.  
  
”Ehkä joku naapuri”, Jim sanoi. ”Odotetaan hetki ja –”  
  
” _Jim? Spock?_ ”  
  
”Mitä Bones tekee täällä?” Jim kysyi ja tarttui häntä ranteeseen. Jimin ajatukset hyökyivät puolelta toiselle hänen mielessään ja hän yritti sulkea ne pienempään tilaan, niin että hän voisi arvioida tilanteen, mutta Jim puristi edelleen hänen kättään. Hän aikoi sanoa Jimille ettei tiennyt mitään tohtori McCoyn saapumisesta, mutta ennen kuin hän sai mitään sanottua ääneen, hän tiesi että Jim oli ymmärtänyt hänen ajatuksensa. Hän tarttui Jimin ranteeseen ja Jim veti kätensä kauemmas.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Jim sanoi, ja alakerrassa tohtori McCoy veti ulko-oven auki ja käveli eteiseen.  
  
”Linkki täytyy purkaa”, Spock sanoi. ”Minun täytyy keskittyä. Tarvitsen vähän aikaa –”  
  
” _Jim?_ ” tohtori McCoyn ääni huhuili alakerrassa. ”Missä sinä olet? Olen pahoillani mutta minä todellakin aion löytää sinut.”  
  
”Hän on vain huolissaan”, Jim sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja kurottautui taputtamaan Spockia olkapäähän. Spock jähmettyi paikalleen ja tunsi sitten miten Jim yritti vetäytyä hieman kauemmas hänen mielessään mutta ei päässyt kovin pitkälle. Jimin mieli tuntui kummallisen hyväntuuliselta, melkein iloiselta, eikä hän ymmärtänyt miksi, koska heidän mielensä olivat edelleen sulautuneet toisiinsa eikä hän pystynyt keskittymään riittävästi ratkaistakseen ongelman, ja tohtori McCoy oli askelista päätellen kiertänyt jo olohuoneen ja suuntasi kohti rappusia. ” _Spock._ Minä nukuin.”  
  
Rappuset narisivat. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä nukuin”, Jim toisti ja hymyili hänelle, ”minä nukuin koko yön. Murehditaan sitä linkkiä vähän myöhemmin. Haluaisin saada housut jalkaan ennen kuin Bones näkee meidät.”  
  
”Se pitäisi purkaa mahdollisimman pian”, Spock sanoi, mutta oli vaikea keskittyä tosiasioihin kun Jimin ajatukset väreilivät hänen mielessään. ”Sinun mielesi on sulautunut omaani epätodennäköisen tiiviisti. Emme voi ottaa riskiä että –”  
  
”Jutellaan Bonesille ensin”, Jim sanoi, kömpi pois sängystä ja nosti housunsa lattialta, ”niin että hän rauhoittuu. Hän voi vaikka juoda kahvia sillä aikaa kun me… hoidamme tämän jutun.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ja Jim ilmeisesti kuuli loput suoraan hänen ajatuksistaan, koska tämä kääntyi kohti ovea juuri samalla hetkellä kun tohtori McCoy pysähtyi ovensuuhun.  
  
”Jim”, McCoy sanoi ja kuulosti kevyesti ärtyneeltä, ”sinulla ei ole housuja.”  
  
”Tietenkin minulla on housut”, Jim sanoi ja veti housunsa lantiolle saakka ja vetoketjun kiinni. ”Bones, mitä sinä täällä teet?”  
  
”Tulin katsomaan miten te pärjäätte”, McCoy sanoi. ”Ja yritin kyllä koputtaa oveen ja huutaakin mutta kukaan ei vastannut.”  
  
”Me olimme nukkumassa”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Spock nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja asetteli kätensä selän taakse. Hän tunsi miten Jimin mieli hymyili, ja se oli käsittämätöntä, täysin järjetöntä, Jimin mieli oli täynnä tuntemuksia, jotka ilmeisesti johtuivat vain siitä, miten tohtori McCoy katsoi ensin sänkyä ja sitten Spockia ja sitten Jimiä ja näytti koko ajan epäluuloisemmalta kunnes näytti tajuavan, mitä Jim oli sanonut. ”Nukkumassa?”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili McCoylle, joka tuijotti kapteenia lievästi järkyttyneen mutta myös helpottuneen näköisenä, ”Spock sulautti meidän mielemme ja se toimi. En ole nukkunut näin pitkään kerralla sen jälkeen kun palasimme Maahan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, McCoy sanoi, ”erinomaista. Ja sen takia sinulla ei ole paitaa.”  
  
”Iowassa on aina niin hirveän kuuma”, Jim sanoi, ”ja Spock pitää lämpimästä.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, McCoy sanoi. ”Suoraan sanottuna olen vähän yllättynyt. Luulin että pelaisitte shakkia kunnes sammuisitte molemmat. Eikö mielensulautuksesta tule jotain… sivuvaikutuksia?”  
  
”Ei”, Jim sanoi, ja Spock tunsi miten Jim nojasi häntä kohti ja pyysi häntä pysymään hiljaa siitä, että linkki oli edelleen ehjä. Hän varmisti, että hänen kasvonsa olivat suurin piirtein vakavat. Kun tohtori McCoy vilkaisi häntä, hän kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja tunsi Jimin helpotuksen mielessään.  
  
”Selvä”, McCoy sanoi hitaasti. ”Minä siis ilmeisesti herätin teidät.”  
  
”Et suinkaan”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta kenties voisimme jatkaa keskustelua alakerrassa hetken päästä.”  
  
”Alakerrassa”, McCoy toisti.  
  
”Keittiössä”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Tohtori McCoy”, Spock sanoi, ”ehkä voisitte keittää kapteenille kahvia.”  
  
” _Kapteenille_ ”, McCoy mutisi, ”kapteeni voi aivan hyvin itse… hyvä on. Minä keitän kahvia. Mutta jos ette ole alakerrassa viiden minuutin sisällä niin tulen kyllä hakemaan teidät.”  
  
”Arvioni mukaan saavumme keittiöön noin neljän minuutin ja kahdentoista sekunnin päästä”, Spock sanoi. Jim nauroi hänen mielessään ja tohtori McCoy vilkaisi häntä melko terävästi ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja käveli ulos ovesta.  
  
Kun McCoyn askeleet kuuluivat keittiöstä, Jim istui takaisin sängylle ja työnsi molemmilla käsillään hiuksia pois kasvoilta.  
  
”Et halunnut kertoa hänelle”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä ja pudisteli sitten päätään kohti lattiaa. ”Hän olisi huolestunut. Sitten te olisitte molemmat olleet huolissanne. Haluatko purkaa sen nyt? Mitä minun pitää tehdä?”  
  
Hän käveli Jimin eteen ja laskeutui sitten lattialle niin että pystyi katsomaan Jimiä suoraan silmiin. Jim näytti edelleen omituisen iloiselta ja myös vähän hajamieliseltä. Hän olisi tietenkin voinut pyytää Jimiä olemaan tuntematta ihan niin paljon, mutta melko suurella todennäköisyydellä Jim ei olisi pystynyt siihen.  
  
Jim nauroi ääneen.  
  
”Kenties voisit vain istua paikallasi”, Spock sanoi. ”Ja yritä päästää irti minusta. Mielessäsi. Jos se on mahdollista.”  
  
”En tiedä miten se tapahtuu”, Jim sanoi ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Sulje silmäsi”, hän sanoi, ja kun Jim totteli, hän painoi sormensa miehen kasvoille ja sulki omat silmänsä.  
  
Hän tunsi kyllä, kuinka Jim yritti antaa hänelle tilaa hänen mielessään. Hän keskittyi omiin sydämenlyönteihinsä ja omaan hengitykseensä ja siihen kaikkeen, minkä hän tiesi olevan hän itse, ja sitten lopulta hän kietoi kaikki ajatuksensa linkin ympärille ja työnsi varovasti Jimiä kauemmas.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi melkein äänettömästi, _Spock, Spock -_  
  
”Sinuun sattuu.”  
  
”Ei varsinaisesti”, Jim sanoi, ja hän tunsi miten Jimin sormet puristivat häntä olkapäästä ja Jimin mieli painautui häntä vasten eikä suostunut liukumaan kauemmas, ”se on vain… epämiellyttävää.”  
  
_Emme voi jättää linkkiä ehjäksi_ , hän ajatteli, ja Jim puristi hänen olkapäätään lujempaa, _sen ei pitäisi olla näin luja, pitäisi olla helpompaa irrottaa…_ ja sitten hän tunsi miten Jimin toinen kämmen painui hänen poskeaan vasten.  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä.  
  
Jim veti molemmat kätensä pois mutta tuijotti häntä edelleen. ”Entä jos meidän pitää tehdä se uudelleen? Tai… tekisitkö sen uudelleen? Jos en voi nukkua muuten? Kannattaako linkkiä purkaa jos aiomme kuitenkin…”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja toivoi että olisi kuulostanut vähän vakaammalta.  
  
Jim tarttui häntä ranteesta ja sulki hänen kätensä omien kämmentensä väliin. ”Ehkä me olemme molemmat liian hätäisiä. Bones odottaa meitä alakerrassa ja me yritämme tehdä sen liian nopeasti. Ehkä se onnistuisi myöhemmin paremmin. Sitten kun pystymme keskittymään. Tai sitten kun olemme nukkuneet pari yötä kunnolla.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”en voi luvata että –”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi, ” _tiedän._ Olen ottanut riskejä ennenkin. Mennään juomaan kahvia Bonesin kanssa ja mietitään tätä vähän myöhemmin. Ehkä Bones suostuu uimaan siellä joessa minun kanssani.”  
  
Spock hengitti syvään. Hän tunsi kuinka Jim odotti, että hän hymyilisi. Jimin ajatukset olivat taas karanneet hänen mielessään, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, miten hän saisi ne tai edes omansa taas järjestykseen. Jim piti edelleen kiinni hänen kädestään ja ajatteli sitä, kuinka ärtyneeltä Bones näyttäisi kahlatessaan jokeen.  
  
”Käsittämätöntä”, hän sanoi ääneen.  
  
”Kuinka kauan meillä on aikaa”, Jim sanoi, ”ennen kuin Bones tulee hakemaan meidät?”  
  
”Noin minuutti ja seitsemän sekuntia.”  
  
”Kyllä me pärjäämme”, Jim sanoi. ”Minä yritän olla ajattelematta mitään ihan älytöntä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Jim”, McCoy sanoi paheksuva ilme kasvoillaan, ”kaikista älyttömistä ideoistasi tämä on kyllä pahimmasta päästä.”  
  
”Se ei ole kovin kylmää”, Jim sanoi ja käveli syvemmälle veteen.  
  
”Miksi Spockin ei tarvitse uida?” McCoy kysyi ja vilkaisi kohti Spockia, joka nosti toisen kulmakarvansa mutta ei osannut sanoa juuri muuta. Hän oli onnistunut kasaamaan ajatuksiaan edes hiukan sillä aikaa, kun Jim ja tohtori McCoy olivat juoneet kahvia. Jimin läsnäolo tuntui edelleen jatkuvana lämpönä hänen mielessään, mutta tuntemukset ja ajatukset eivät enää hyökyneet hänen ylitseen niin nopeasti ettei hän olisi erottanut, kenelle ne kuuluivat.  
  
”Spock jäätyisi tänne”, Jim sanoi nyt ja nauroi sitten McCoyn kauhistuneelle ilmeelle. Spock piti katseensa McCoyssa, joka seurasi Jimiä varovaisilla, lyhyillä askelilla ja irvisteli sitä mukaa kun vesi osui ylemmäs ja ylemmäs. McCoy oli sentään jättänyt alushousut jalkaansa.  
  
_Spock,_ Jim sanoi hänen mielessään. Hän suorisi selkänsä niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja kiinnitti katseensa muutamaan pilveen, jotka olivat muodostuneet kauas peltojen yläpuolelle. Maan alailmakehän ilmiöt tosiaan olivat kohtuullisen mielenkiintoisia. Hän tunsi miten Jim nauroi hänelle, mutta hän ei kääntyisi katsomaan, ei ainakaan ennen kuin Jim olisi varmasti kokonaan vedessä, ja sittenkin olisi ehkä parempi, jos hän menisi hiukan kauemmas rannasta. Toisaalta hän ei voisi mennä kovin kauas, koska joen virtaus oli voimakas ja hätätilanteessa hän joutuisi pelastamaan sekä Jimin että tohtori McCoyn. Hän yritti keskittyä alailmakehään ja veti sitten syvään henkeä, kun Jim käänsi katseensa pois hänestä ja alkoi selittää McCoylle, kuinka oli uinut täällä lapsena.  
  
Pilvet peltojen yllä liikkuivat rauhalliseen tahtiin itätuulessa, jonka nopeus oli noin kolme metriä sekunnissa. Oli tietenkin virhe, että linkki oli yhä paikallaan. Hänen olisi ollut epäloogista katua sitä, että hän oli ehdottanut linkkiä, koska edelleen hän tunsi Jimin mielen kevyenä ja hyväntuulisena omansa sisällä. Jim oli nukkunut ja se oli tärkeintä. Mutta ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt purkaa mielensulautus jo yöllä ennen kuin oli nukahtanut itse. Hän tuijotti pilviä ja yritti laskea todennäköisyyttä sille ettei pystyisi enää irrottamaan linkkiä, mutta Jimin läsnäolo häiritsi häntä ja arvioista tuli sietämättömän epätarkkoja. Ja näin ei olisi tietenkään pitänyt käydä. Kyse oli ollut yksinkertaisesta, joskin melko kokonaisvaltaisesta ja luonteeltaan henkilökohtaisesta mielensulautuksesta.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Jim seisoi lantiotaan myöten vedessä ja hymyili hänelle, ja tohtori McCoy puolestaan käveli nopein askelin kohti rantaa ja näytti siltä että piti hypotermiaa huomioonotettavana riskinä. Jimin katse tuntui lämpimältä hänen kasvoillaan, vaikka tietenkään sen ei olisi pitänyt olla niin. Lämpö johtui linkistä, jota ei olisi pitänyt enää olla. Hän keskittyi pitämään oman mielensä paikallaan ja huomasi sitten noin yksi pilkku kahdeksan sekuntia myöhässä, että Jim oli lähtenyt kävelemään kohti rantaa. Hän käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois.  
  
”Kerrankin olen samaa mieltä kuin Spock”, tohtori McCoy sanoi, ”saisit pitää housut jalassa vähän paremmin. Mitä me muuten teemme seuraavaksi? Ehkä voisimme kiivetä vaikka puuhun?”  
  
”En harrastanut sitä kovin usein”, Jim sanoi, ”mutta kiipesin kyllä kerran siihen tammeen, joka on pihalla portin vieressä. En päässyt itse pois ja äiti jätti minut sinne puoleksi tunniksi jotta oppisin vähän miettimään.”  
  
”Hyvä yritys”, McCoy sanoi, ”mutta pieleen meni.”  
  
”Hän kyllä jutteli minulle koko ajan ikkunasta”, Jim sanoi. ”Ehkä voisimme tehdä ruokaa. Menetkö iltasukkulalla takaisin kaupunkiin?”  
  
”Ehkä”, McCoy sanoi. ”Spock, hänellä on taas vaatteet päällä. Ei sinun tarvitse enää seisoa siinä teeskentelemässä että katselet lintuja.”  
  
”Hän katselee pilviä”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Spock kääntyi takaisin kohti miehiä. Molemmat olivat jo rannalla ja Jimillä oli taas alushousut jalassaan. Tohtori McCoy kiskoi paitaansa tiukemmin päälleen ja näytti rauhallisen tyytymättömältä.  
  
”No niin”, McCoy sanoi kun he olivat kävelleet vähän matkaa pois joelta, ”se linkkiasia. Mielensulautus. Miten se toimii? Ette voi tehdä sitä joka ilta vain jotta Jim pystyy nukkumaan.”  
  
Spock avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hän tunsi miten Jim nojasi häntä kohti ja odotti, että hän sanoisi jotain, ja hän nojasi kohti Jimiä ja toivoi että tämä tajuaisi, ettei hän voinut sanoa mitään.  
  
”Jim?” McCoy kysyi lopulta.  
  
”En tiedä”, Jim sanoi. ”Ehkä yksi kerta riitti.”  
  
McCoy murahti mutta ei sanonut mitään. Jim asetteli myttyyn taitellun paidan niskaansa ja Spock yritti arvioida pilvien korkeutta alailmakehässä, mutta Jim etsi häntä linkin kautta eikä hän voinut mitenkään keskittyä pilviin. Hän siirtyi kävelemään hieman lähemmäs Jimiä ja Jimin tuntemukset valuivat kaikkialle hänen mieleensä siitä paikasta, jonka hän oli varannut Jimille. Jim vaikutti kummallisen surulliselta. Hän yritti saada Jimin uskomaan, että oli kohtuullisen todennäköistä ettei linkkiä pian enää tarvittaisi ja että Jim saattaisi kyetä nukkumaan riittävän funktionaalisesti ilman Spockin mielen läsnäoloa, mutta ajatus vaikutti vain lisäävän Jimin alakuloa.  
  
”Sataako täällä ikinä?” McCoy kysyi ja näytti siltä että halusi jonkun henkilökohtaisesti vastuuseen Iowan ilmastosta.  
  
**  
  
  
Hieman ennen auringonlaskua he kuljettivat tohtori McCoyn sukkulan noutopaikalle George Kirkin antiikkisella henkilöautolla, joka oli peräisin 2030-luvulta ja joka oli viimeisiä alun perin bensiinillä toimivia malleja. Spock huomautti useita kertoja, että olisi ollut huomattavasti turvallisempaa matkustaa melkein millä tahansa muulla keinolla, mutta Jim hymyili hänelle ja nauroi hänen mielessään ja hänen oli melkein mahdoton laskea luotettavaa arviota siitä, kuinka todennäköisesti Jim aiheuttaisi liikenneonnettomuuden.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi saatuaan auton vihdoin liikkumaan eteenpäin, ”älä huolehdi. Kyllä me pärjäämme.”  
  
”Pakko myöntää että hän on taas vähän enemmän oma itsensä”, McCoy sanoi takapenkiltä, ”hitto soikoon.”  
  
Huomattavista turvallisuusriskeistä huolimatta ajomatka oli lähes miellyttävä. Tuuli puhalsi Spockin kasvoille raollaan olevasta ikkunasta, tohtori McCoy vaipui pian tyytymättömältä vaikuttavaan hiljaisuuteen ja Jim puolestaan hymyili vähän väliä samalla kun teki epäsäännöllisiä ja todennäköisesti tahattomia kaarroksia pölyisellä tiellä.  
  
Kun he olivat noin kolme kilometriä ja seitsemänsataakaksikymmentä metriä lähempänä määränpäätä, McCoy yritti jälleen kysyä mielensulautuksesta. Spock katsoi suoraan eteenpäin tietä joka ei kaareutunut lainkaan ja peltoja joilla oli viljelty lukuisia eri ruokakasveja silloin, kun ilmasto ei vielä ollut ollut näin kuiva, ja Jim sanoi McCoylle, ettei tämän pitänyt murehtia. He kyllä huolehtisivat siitä, hän ja Spock. Se auttaisi häntä nukkumaan. Spock tajusi vasta silloin pidättäneensä hengitystään, kun Jim veti terävästi henkeä hänen vieressään. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tuijotti peltoja ja Jimin sanat kaikuivat edelleen hänen päänsä sisällä.  
  
”Minulla on ikävä tunne tästä”, McCoy sanoi, taputti Jimiä olkapäälle takapenkiltä ja veti sitten kätensä pois, kun auto kaarsi huomattavan jyrkässä kulmassa kohti ojaa.  
  
”Sinulla on ikävä tunne kaikesta”, Jim sanoi, kun auton kulkusuunta oli taas optimaalisessa kulmassa tiehen nähden.  
  
”Ehkä tulen uudestaan käymään”, McCoy sanoi, ”vaikka parin päivän päästä. Katson vähän että miten te pärjäätte.”  
  
”Bones”, Jim sanoi, ”älä huolehdi.”  
  
”On huomattavan epätodennäköistä, että väliaikainen mielensulautus aiheuttaisi pysyvää riskiä kapteenin hyvinvoinnille”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Hemmetti”, tohtori McCoy sanoi, ”jos Spock alkaa puhua tuolla tavalla niin asiat ovat todella huonosti. Ehkä olisi parempi jos jäisin tänne.”  
  
Spock kuvitteli tuntevansa miten Jimin kädet puristuivat ratin ympärille.  
  
”Bones, sinä murehdit liikaa”, Jim sanoi. ”Tämä on ensimmäinen päivä pitkään aikaan kun olen ollut jotenkuten… hereillä. Ihan oikeasti hereillä. Ja Spock on ollut minun pääni sisällä aiemminkin. Ei tässä ole mitään kummallista.”  
  
”Mutta se on henkilökohtaista tällä kertaa”, McCoy sanoi omituisen vaimealla äänellä.  
  
”Totta kai se on henkilökohtaista”, Jim sanoi, ja auto nytkähti niin että Spockin pää osui niskatukea vasten. Hän tunsi Jimin hiljaisen _anteeksi_ mielessään. ”Onneksi. En olisi päästänyt ketään muuta päähäni. Kyllä me pärjäämme.”  
  
Hieman myöhemmin he katsoivat, kuinka sukkula liukui peltojen yläpuolella takaisin kohti San Franciscoa. Jim nojasi auton etuoveen, piteli toista kättään housujen taskussa ja tuijotti horisonttia kasvot vakavina.  
  
”Et halunnut että hän jää tänne”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä. Aurinko oli jo melkein laskenut eikä hän enää kunnolla nähnyt Jimin silmiä.  
  
”Bones olisi arvannut sen ennen pitkää.”  
  
”Arvannut minkä?”  
  
”Että me emme saa purettua linkkiä”, Jim sanoi, käänsi katseensa pois hänestä ja veti auton oven auki. ”Mennään takaisin.”  
  
Hän käveli toiselle puolelle autoa, avasi oven joka nitisi niin kuin sen yli kaksisataa vuotta vanhat mekanismit olisivat aikoneet antaa periksi juuri nyt, ja istuutui penkille Jimin viereen. Jim piteli käsiään ratilla ja katsoi suoraan eteenpäin, ja hän tunsi mielessään miten Jim keskittyi pitämään hengityksensä tasaisena.  
  
”Tarkoitukseni on purkaa linkki”, hän sanoi ja tunsi miten Jimin osuus hänen mielessään värähti. ”Pidän todennäköisenä että se onnistuu.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi hiljaa, ”sinä yritit jo. Monta kertaa. Ja se tuntui siltä kuin olisit yrittänyt kiskoa jotain irti minusta.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani. Oli täysin odottamatonta, että linkistä tuli niin nopeasti niin vahva. Minun olisi pitänyt olla varovaisempi. Kenties jos viettäisin jonkin aikaa yksin ja sitten yrittäisin –”  
  
”Älä”, Jim sanoi, ”älä pyydä anteeksi. Ei meillä ole kiirettä. Ellei sinusta ole epämiellyttävää olla minun päässäni.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, hän sanoi, ” _epämiellyttävä_ on täysin väärä termi. Mutta olen vastuussa –”  
  
”Sinä teit minulle palveluksen”, Jim sanoi _._ ”Minä sain nukkua. Enkä halunnut kertoa Bonesille tästä, koska hän olisi huolestunut ja kysellyt ja tehnyt kaikesta paljon hankalampaa. Tässä on kyse vain sinusta ja minusta. Ja me olemme aina olleet hyviä yhdessä. Ja eilen illalla…”  
  
Aurinko värjäsi autiot pellot tummanpunaisiksi. Jim veti syvään henkeä ja Spock odotti. Ehkä hän tiesi jo mitä Jim aikoi sanoa, tai ehkä hän vain kuvitteli.  
  
”Eilen illalla kun sulautit mielemme. Se tuntui hyvältä. Paremmalta kuin mikään muu pitkään aikaan.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Spock sanoi. Hänen oma äänensä kuulosti karhealta ja hallitsemattomalta, ja Jim hymyili hänen mielessään.  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi, ”hienoa. _Tiedän_ että sinäkin pidit siitä, tiedän koska tunsin ajatuksesi. Ja tunnen vieläkin. Spock, tämä on hyvä asia.”  
  
”Emme voi antaa linkin pysyä liian pitkään. Riskit ovat –”  
  
”Ole kiltti äläkä kerro minulle”, Jim sanoi, ”kyllä minä tajuan. Mutta emme pysty purkamaan sitä nyt, enkä edes _halua_ purkaa sitä. Enkä usko että sinäkään haluat.”  
  
”Olisi epäloogista –”  
  
” _Spock_ ”, Jim sanoi ja tarttui hänen käsivarteensa, ja hän hätkähti niin että auton jouset narahtivat. Jim silitti hänen kyynärvarttaan kankaan läpi. ”Mennään kotiin.”  
  
Paluumatkalla Jim mutkitteli huomattavasti vähemmän ja vaikutti hetkittäin jopa oppivan käyttämään kytkintä ilman että auto nytkähteli hallitsemattomasti. Spock yritti keskittyä arvioimaan tilannetta, koska ehdottomasti hänen pitäisi nyt laskea todennäköisyyksiä tai ainakin aikarajoja sille, milloin heidän viimeistään pitäisi purkaa linkki. Jimin läsnäolo tuntui kuitenkin painavana ja lämpimänä hänen mielessään ja hän huomasi jatkuvasti nojaavansa sitä vasten, ja Jim antoi hänen nojata. Kun auto lopulta liukui pihatielle ja pysähtyi hieman töyssähdellen kuistin eteen, hän melkein yllättyi tajutessaan, että Jimin kädet olivat edelleen kiinni ratissa eikä mikään osa Jimistä koskenut häneen.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
Hän työnsi oven auki ja astui hiekalle. Toisinaan heidän viiden vuoden komennuksensa aikana Jim oli tarttunut häntä olkapäistä tai käsivarresta ja hän oli aina pitänyt omituisena sitä, kuinka erilaiselta Jimin kosketus tuntui kaikkiin muihin verrattuna. Hän ei tietenkään koskettanut ihmisiä mielellään vaikka olikin oppinut sietämään sitä, mutta Jimin kosketus ei ollut ikinä tuntunut samalla tavalla lievästi epämiellyttävältä tai jopa ärsyttävältä kuin toisten. Ja nyt hänestä tuntui siltä kuin Jim olisi pidellyt häntä koko ajan. Ehkä Jim yritti rauhoitella häntä linkin kautta ja Jimin tapa tehdä se oli koskettaa häntä, Jim oli aina ollut sellainen, Jim oli aina koskenut kaikkia usein ja tarpeettoman pitkiä aikoja kerrallaan, ja hän oli ihmetellyt sitä ja sitten jossain vaiheessa päätellyt, että se oli Jimin luonteelle ominainen vaikkakin omituinen ja näennäisen epälooginen piirre. Ja Jim oli aina ollut loistava tähtialuksen kapteeni. Ja Spock oli aina tiennyt sen. Ei ollut mitään syytä kokea lievää loogista ärtymystä siitä, miten Jimin diplomaattisiin keinoihin vaikutti lähes poikkeuksetta kuuluvan kaikkien esteettisesti viehättävien olentojen koskettaminen ja -  
  
” _Spock_ ”, Jim sanoi ääneen, ja hän suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi katsomaan kapteenia. Jim seisoi auton vieressä käsivarret roikkuen kohti maata ja näytti huolestuneelta. ”Haluatko että annan sinulle vähän tilaa?”  
  
”Onko se mahdollista?” hän kysyi.  
  
”En tiedä”, Jim sanoi, ja Jimin hämmennys huokui hänen sisälleen.  
  
”Se ei ole välttämätöntä”, hän sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. ”Pahoittelen huonoa keskittymistäni, kapteeni.”  
  
_Spock_ , Jim ajatteli, ja hän tunsi miten Jim ojentautui häntä kohti, vaikka hänen edessään Jim seisoi yhä liikkumattomana kuin olisi käyttänyt kaiken voimansa pitääkseen itsensä paikallaan. ”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi häntä leuka kohotettuna, ”jos haluat purkaa linkin… jos _haluat_ purkaa linkin, oikeasti haluat etkä tee sitä vain koska kuvittelet että minä haluan, niin minä tietenkin… voit tehdä sen. Nyt heti. Tai aivan milloin vain haluat. Ja minä… ehkä se tuntuu epämiellyttävältä, mutta minä kestän sen kyllä. Haluatko tehdä sen?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään ennen kuin tajusi mitä oli tekemässä. Jim tuijotti häntä ja hän tunsi Jimin helpotuksen kaikkialla mielessään.  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi, otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja nosti sitten kätensä niin kuin olisi aikonut koskea häneen. Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja Jim veti kätensä takaisin. ”Ehkä voisimme vaikka juoda teetä. Ja istua vähän aikaa kuistilla, nyt kun on niin lämmintä.”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa uudelleen ja Jim hymyili hänelle.  
  
”Voimme tietenkin ottaa sinulle vaikka pari vilttiä”, Jim lisäsi.  
  
”Kuulostaa hyväksyttävältä.”  
  
”Ja sitten vähän myöhemmin voisimme mennä nukkumaan”, Jim sanoi ja jatkoi hymyilemistä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He istuivat vierekkäin kuistilla. Jim joi kahvia siitä huolimatta, että Spock oli huomauttanut kofeiinin vaikutuksista, ja Spock joi jäljentimen valmistamaa synteettistä vulkanilaista teetä, joka maistui kummallisen paljon paremmalta kuin silloin kun hän oli ohjelmoinut sen kolme vuorokautta ja noin neljä tuntia sitten. Jim oli hakenut hänelle viltin, vaikka hän oli sanonut että oli tottunut jatkuvaan kylmyyteen elettyään niin pitkään ihmisten parissa. Jim oli hymyillyt hänelle ja sitten asetellut viltin hänen päälleen huomattavasti huolellisemmin kuin olisi ollut tarpeellista. Hän ei ollut sanonut mitään siitä, että Jimin kämmenet olivat hetkeksi pysähtyneet hänen olkapäilleen. Hän oli kyllä yrittänyt näyttää vakavalta, mutta hänen mielensä oli nojannut Jimiä kohti eikä hän ollut pystynyt estämään sitä. Jimin mieli oli tuntunut lämpimältä ja tyytyväiseltä.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, kun he olivat istuneet pitkän aikaa hiljaa ilmeisesti katselemassa pimeää maisemaa, ”nyt voit kertoa minulle niistä riskeistä.”  
  
Hän suoristi selkänsä ja piti kasvonsa huolellisesti vakaina, mutta Jim oli liian lähellä häntä, Jim tiesi jo ettei hän olisi halunnut ajatella riskejä. Mutta tietenkin Jim oli oikeassa. Heidän pitäisi keskustella niin että he molemmat varmasti ymmärtäisivät tilanteen. Spock voisi tehdä jonkin hyvän arvion. Hän koetti valita muuttujia, mutta Jim piteli hänestä kiinni. Hänen piti tarkistaa kahdesti, että Jimin kädet tosiaan pitelivät yhä kahvikuppia eivätkä häntä, ja että se kaikki tosiaan oli hänen mielessään.  
  
”Miksi nyt?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Minulla on kahvia”, Jim sanoi, ”ja sinulla on viltti. Ja tämä tuntuu jotenkin turvalliselta paikalta.”  
  
”Linkin tuottamat riskit eivät ole fyysisiä.”  
  
”Se oli kielikuva”, Jim sanoi. ”Tarkoitin että minulla on nyt jollain tavalla turvallinen olo. Tai rauhallinen olo. Ja tiedän että haluat puhua minulle tästä, tai et _halua_ mutta ajattelet että sinun täytyy. Niin että ehkä nyt olisi hyvä hetki tehdä se.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”en tiedä miksi linkkiä on niin vaikea purkaa. Se ei ollut tarkoitukseni.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi ja kuulosti hieman surulliselta. ”Ehkä minä kietouduin sinuun unissani. En yhtään ihmettelisi sitä. Silloin eilen, silloin kun teit sen, se tuntui niin hyvältä. Ehkä en vain pysty päästämään irti.”  
  
”Tämä ei missään tapauksessa ole sinun vikasi.”  
  
”Eikä sinun”, Jim sanoi, nosti kahvimukin kasvojensa eteen ja tuijotti kohti pimeyttä. ”No niin. Entä ne riskit?”  
  
”En tiedä tästä mitään”, Spock sanoi ja veti vilttiä tiukemmin ympärilleen, mutta siitä huolimatta hänellä oli kylmä. ”En voi tehdä luotettavia arvioita. En pysty laskemaan todennäköisyyksiä. Mutta jos linkkiä ei voi purkaa…”  
  
”Jos se on pysyvä”, Jim sanoi tasaisella äänellä.  
  
Spock sulki silmänsä. Hän tunsi Jimin odotuksen. Luultavasti Jim tiesi jo mitä hän sanoisi. Hän oli ajatellut sitä monta kertaa päivän aikana. Ja Jim oli ollut hänen päässään koko ajan. Jim oli luultavasti huomannut hänen huolensa ja ymmärtänyt sen, niin kuin Jim aina ymmärsi häntä.  
  
”Kapteeni”, hän sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”pysyvän linkin tarkoitus…”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi hetken päästä.  
  
”Pysyvä linkki -”, Spock sanoi, ja hänestä tuntui että Jim piti kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan ja silitti hänen olkapäätään vaikka Jimin molemmat kädet puristivat edelleen kahvimukia, ”- varmistaa… liiton. Sidoksen.”  
  
”Vulkanilaista biologiaa”, Jim sanoi kahvimukiinsa.  
  
”En missään nimessä haluaisi että joudut… en missään tapauksessa pyytäisi että sinä…”  
  
”Spock”, Jim keskeytti hänet ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa. Hän jähmettyi niin liikkumattomaksi kuin pystyi. ”Älä murehdi sitä vielä. Kerro vain minulle. Kun seuraavan kerran… seuraavan _pon farrin_ aikana, sinun täytyy… sinä tarvitset linkin.”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä tärisi hiukan, mutta Jim oli jo hänen mielessään. Hän ei voinut piilottaa mitään. ”Linkki on välttämätön. Eikä niitä voi muodostaa useita kerrallaan.”  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi ja puristi hänen rannettaan. Hän tunsi Jimin käden lämmön kankaan läpi. Jimin mieli oli tyyni ja päättäväinen, niin kuin tämä olisi ollut taas yksi haaste, taas yksi odottamaton tapahtuma _Enterprisella_ , ja Jim olisi istunut tuolillaan ja valmistautunut ratkaisemaan mahdottoman ongelman.  
  
Mutta he eivät olleet _Enterprisella_ , he olivat kahdestaan Iowassa, heidän ympärillään oli pelkkiä pimeitä peltoja ja nopeasti viilenevä tuuli, eikä tämä ollut odottamaton tapahtuma tai tuntematon ongelma. Spock oli tehnyt tämän itse.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Jim sanoi, ”et sinä tarkoittanut tätä näin. Sinä vain autoit minua niin kuin aina teet jos se vain on mahdollista. Kyllä me selviämme.”  
  
”Selviämme?” hän toisti. Hänen äänensä kuulosti epäuskottavalta ja tunteikkaalta ja melkein ihmismäiseltä, mutta Jim ei nauranut hänelle.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, asetti kahvimukin kuistin lattialle ja tarttui sitten molemmilla käsillä hänen ranteeseensa. Hän antoi vetää kätensä pois omasta sylistään ja Jimin syliin, vaikka siinä ei tietenkään ollut mitään järkeä. Jim teki aina käsittämättömiä asioita, _aina_ , eikä hän ollut koskaan löytänyt syytä sille minkä takia hän itse aina seurasi Jimiä kaikkialle, tai minkä takia hän hyväksyi kaikki epäloogiset ratkaisut joita Jim teki. Se ei johtunut siitä että Jim oli hänen kapteeninsa, siinä oli jotain muutakin, jotain mikä piteli häntä paikallaan jopa nyt. Hän avasi sormensa kun Jim toivoi sitä, ja hän antoi kätensä pysyä Jimin sylissä kun Jim pujotti omat sormensa hänen sormiensa väliin. ” _Spock_. Mitä sinä haluaisit tehdä? Haluaisitko palata Vulkaniin ja etsiä jonkun… puolison? Vaimon?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta se olisi loogista.”  
  
Jimin peukalo silitti hänen rannettaan, ja hän tunsi miten Jim halusi enemmän. Jim halusi että hän nousisi seisomaan kuistilla ja asettuisi Jimin eteen viltteineen ja että Jim saisi nostaa kädet hänen kaulalleen ja painaa heidän kasvonsa melkein vastakkain. Mutta Jim ei ikinä pyytäisi sellaista. Hän yritti kertoa Jimille että hän ymmärsi, hän _tunsi_ sen Jimin kosketuksessa ja omassa mielessään, ja Jimin mielessä joka oli kietoutunut häneen niin tiukasti ettei hän ymmärtänyt miten ikinä saisi linkin purettua. Ja Jim silitti yhä hänen sormiaan ja istui tuolilla kolmenkymmenenkahdeksan senttimetrin päässä hänestä.  
  
”Pidä minut”, Jim sanoi heidän käsilleen. ”Jos me emme saa linkkiä purettua, tai jos se ei purkaudu, sinun täytyy pitää minut.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”et tiedä mitä puhut.”  
  
”En halua että lähdet takaisin Vulkaniin”, Jim sanoi, ”en halua että etsit vaimon ja hankit lapsia ja elät elämäsi siellä, en halua että teet jotain sellaista jonkun muun kanssa. Me olemme… sinä ja minä, me olemme… _ystäviä._ En pysty kuvittelemaan että eläisin ilman sinua.”  
  
”Jim, tämä…” hän aloitti ja kurkotti kohti Jimiä linkin kautta, ja Jim tuli häntä vastaan, ” _tämä_ on liikaa sinulle. Tämä on aivan liikaa.”  
  
”Ei se ole liikaa”, Jim sanoi, ”kyllä me pystymme siihen. Me pystymme tähän. Nämä viikot… en tiennyt missä olit, en uskaltanut seurata sinua koska ajattelin että minun pitää antaa sinulle tilaa, ja yhtäkkiä minulla oli kaikkea mutta en tiennyt yhtään mitä tehdä sillä, tai mitä tehdä _millään,_ se oli… _Spock._ Tajuatko? Tajuatko mitä minä sanon?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Me olemme hyviä yhdessä”, Jim sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään, ”parhaita yhdessä. Sinä olet parasta mitä minulla on. Kyllä me selviämme.”  
  
”Et halua purkaa linkkiä.”  
  
”En niin”, Jim sanoi, ja Jimin mieli tuntui kevyeltä ja melkein hengästyneeltä, toiveikkaalta ja pelokkaalta ja huolestuneelta ja kaikkea yhtä aikaa, eikä Spock ymmärtänyt miten se oli mahdollista, Jim ei voinut mitenkään olla sitä kaikkea kerralla. ”En halua purkaa linkkiä”, Jim toisti, ”ellet sinä halua. Mutta joka tapauksessa, kävi miten kävi, haluan että me olemme yhdessä. Jossain. Missä tahansa. _Spock._ ”  
  
”Koska olen varapäällikkösi”, Spock sanoi, ”ja tiedeupseerisi –”  
  
”Ei”, Jim sanoi ja painoi hänen kätensä omaa rintakehäänsä vasten, ja hän tunsi kuinka Jim pidätti hengitystään ja kuinka sydän hakkasi Jimin rintalastan alla, ”koska olet ystäväni.”  
  
”Ystäväsi”, hän toisti, ja Jim nauroi lyhyttä ja hengästynyttä naurua, joka tuntui hänen sisällään.  
  
”Hemmetti”, Jim sanoi, ”niin, _niin._ Spock, haluatko että päästän kätesi irti?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi, ”hyvä. Ehkä me vain sitten… istumme tässä vähän aikaa.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Jim laski hänen kätensä syliinsä mutta ei päästänyt siitä irti, ja hän yritti tasoittaa omia vyöryviä ajatuksiaan mutta se vaikutti lähes mahdottomalta, ja niinpä hän luovutti pian. Jim alkoi hyräillä laulua, jonka sanat olivat täysin käsittämättömät, ja kun hän pohti asiaa, Jim alkoi laulaa kovempaan ääneen ja taputti samalla sormellaan hänen rannettaan laulun rytmissä. Hän kuunteli Jimin ääntä ja nojasi mielensä sisällä kohti Jimin lämpöä, ja pian laulun loputtua Jim tajusi, että hän paleli, siirsi oman tuolinsa aivan hänen tuolinsa viereen ja veti viltin heidän molempien yli.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja liikahti hiukan lähemmäs häntä.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja pysytteli paikallaan. Ikkuna oli raollaan ja hänen päällään oli kolme peittoa. Hänen vieressään Jim makasi sängyllä pelkissä alushousuissa.  
  
”Mitä sinä teit minulle?”  
  
”Toivoisin että tarkentaisit kysymystä.”  
  
Hän tunsi Jimin naurun mielessään. ”Eilen illalla. Niin että sait minut nukahtamaan. Sinä sanoit että yrittäisit jotain, että yrittäisit etsiä minun päästäni sen mikä pitää minut hereillä ja sitten yrittäisit… järjestää sen kaaoksen. Mitä se oli? Mitä se oli minkä takia minä valvon?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoi. Jim liikahti hänen vieressään, patja notkahti, ja hän piti silmänsä katossa. ”En löytänyt mitään mikä olisi pitänyt sinua valveilla. Ja sitten sinä nukahdit.”  
  
”Mutta minä en ollut nukkunut kunnolla moneen viikkoon. Ja sitten nukuin aamuun asti.”  
  
”En osaa selittää sitä. Sinun mielesi tuntui vain… väsyneeltä.”  
  
”Väsyneeltä”, Jim toisti.  
  
”Hetken aikaa. Ja sitten olit… tyytyväinen. Ja nukahdit.”  
  
”Mutta sinä et tehnyt mitään”, Jim sanoi, ”et ottanut mitään pois.”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Ajattelin että siellä olisi jotain… ehkä joku trauma, jotain mitä olin sysännyt sivuun enkä enää muistanut. Me näimme kaikenlaista niiden viiden vuoden aikana. Ja sinä joutuisit kaivamaan ne jutut esiin ja tasoittamaan ne minulle.”  
  
”En löytänyt mitään sellaista”, Spock sanoi. Hämärä valo piirsi epäsymmetrisiä kuvioita kattoon. Jimin hengitys tuntui kevyenä hänen kaulallaan. ”Jim?”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Olit yksinäinen.”  
  
Jim kääntyi selälleen hänen vieressään. Kun hän vilkaisi kohti miestä, hän näki miten tämän rintakehä nousi ja laski tasaisen hengityksen mukana. ”Niin sinäkin.”  
  
”Se on totta”, hän sanoi. Jossain kaukana lauloi lintu. Hänen pitäisi tutustua Iowan linnustoon pian, ehkä jo huomenna. Hän lukisi muutaman artikkelin aiheesta ja kenties he voisivat yhdessä toteuttaa jonkinlaisen kävelyretken kenttäolosuhteissa. Mikäli hän varaisi mukaan useita vaatteita ja Jim riisuisi paitansa, he voisivat kävellä jopa noin kymmenen kilometrin matkan kohtuullisen miellyttävästi. Hän tunsi miten Jim nykäisi peiton reunaa niin että se peitti hänet kokonaan. Lintu jatkoi laulamista ja hän yritti päätellä äänestä, miltä se mahtoi näyttää, ja tunsi mielessään miten Jimin ajatukset alkoivat harhailla kohti unta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Spock?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Jim makasi kyljellään sängyllä hänen vieressään ja ojensi kättä häntä kohti. Kello oli 00:28. Vaikutti todennäköiseltä että hän oli nukahtanut hetkeksi. Hän kurotti kohti Jimin mieltä, mutta myös Jim oli väsynyt ja nukahtaisi pian.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja tarttui ojennettuun käteen.  
  
Jim pujotti heidän sormensa limittäin ja sulki silmänsä.


	6. Viides luku

5\. luku  
  
  
Jim makasi vatsallaan sängyllä, pää tyynyä vasten, suu raollaan, hiuksia otsalla. Aurinko paistoi Jimin olkapäille ja yläselälle. Spock kääntyi kyljelleen niin hitaasti kuin pystyi, mutta Jimin hengitys pysyi tasaisena ja hänen mielessään Jimin ajatukset olivat edelleen levollisia ja vähän harhailevia. Koko huone tuoksui Jimiltä, paitsi että se ei ollut totta, huoneessa oli muitakin tuoksuja, niitä vain oli vaikea erotella. Hän liikahti hiukan lähemmäs Jimiä ja antoi päänsä levätä tyynyään vasten.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”sinä katselet minua.”  
  
”Sinä nukut.”  
  
Hän tunsi Jimin vähän hajamielisen naurun mielessään, mutta ääneen mies ei sanonut mitään siitä, kuinka epälooginen hänen väitteensä oli ollut. Hän katsoi miten Jimin yläselän lihakset liikkuivat ihon alla ja miten aurinko loi varjoja lapaluiden viereen.  
  
”En tajua miten kestät noita peittoja”, Jim sanoi tyynyyn. ”Sinulla pitäisi olla hirveän kuuma.”  
  
”Päinvastoin. Kolme peittoa takaa tällä hetkellä optimaalisen lämpötilan.”  
  
”Ajattele meitä”, Jim sanoi, ”minä makaan tässä melkein alasti ja sinä olet kääriytynyt kaikkiin peittoihin mitkä löysit. En tajua miten selvisit minun kanssani viisi vuotta _Enterprisella._ ”  
  
”Huolellisella kerrospukeutumisella.”  
  
Nyt Jim naurahti ääneen, mutta nauru vaimentui nopeasti tyynyä vasten. ”Spock?”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Eilen joella”, Jim sanoi, ”ja kolme päivää sitten. Et pidä siitä kun olen alasti.”  
  
Spock avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hän tunsi miten Jim yritti vetäytyä kauemmas, ehkä koska halusi antaa hänelle tilaa hänen omassa mielessään tai ehkä koska katui kysymystä. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja Jim kääntyi selälleen sängylle, risti kätensä paljaalle vatsalleen alushousujen vyötärön yläpuolelle ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”Miksi?” Jim kysyi.  
  
Hän katsoi Jimin kämmeniä.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi hitaasti, ”tiedän ettei se ole sinun tapasi. Eikä minua haittaa jos et halua katsoa minua. Mutta jos haluat katsoa, voit –”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, kun Jim pysähtyi vetämään henkeä.  
  
”Voit katsoa”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ja hän tunsi miten Jim huojui hänen mielessään niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt mitä tehdä seuraavaksi, ”voit katsoa minua. Enkä minä odota että sinä kävelet alasti jokeen minun perässäni.”  
  
Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin kattoon. Sänky huojahti kun Jim nousi istumaan, nykäisi alushousujen reunaa ja painoi sitten jalat lattialle. Kolme peittoa alkoi olla melkein liikaa. Spock työnsi päällimmäistä hieman syrjään, ja hänestä tuntui että Jim hymyili hänelle mutta hieman hermostuneesti. Hän sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja mietti mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa, ehkä Jim odotti jotain ihmisille ominaista kommenttia. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt vahvistaa, ettei hän todellakaan aikonut kävellä alasti jokeen Jimin perässä, paitsi tietenkin jos Jimin turvallisuus jostain syystä edellyttäisi sitä.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa mitään”, Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli. Jim seisoi nyt vaatekaapin edessä. Spock katsoi Jimin selkää, selkärankaa joka kaareutui vaaleanruskean, punaiseen taittavan ihon keskellä, keskimääräistä pehmeämmältä näyttäviä kohtia alushousujen reunan yläpuolella.  
  
”Taidan mennä suihkuun”, Jim sanoi, työnsi alushousut nilkkoihin ja potkaisi ne sitten nurkkaan.  
  
Spock kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa, mutta Jim ei enää kääntynyt häntä kohti, käveli vain ulos huoneesta. Hetken päästä hän kuuli, kuinka kylpyhuoneen ovi sulkeutui ja vesi alkoi juosta lattialle. Hän asetteli peitot sivuun yksi kerrallaan, seisoi hetken ikkunan edessä ja meni sitten keittämään Jimille kahvia.  
  
  
**  
  
   
Jim tuli suihkusta hiukset märkinä ja ilman paitaa. Spock oli jo juonut kaksi kuppia synteettistä vulkanilaista teetä ja oli aloittamassa kolmatta ja mietti samalla, korreloiko äkillinen kasvu teenkulutuksessa kenties jonkin toisen seikan kanssa. Jim pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja vilkaisi häntä, käveli sitten toiselle puolelle pöytää, istuutui ja täytti mukinsa kahvilla. Hän laski teekupin pöydälle ja katseli Jimin sormia, jotka puristivat mukin korvaa.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”en halua että kuvittelet, että pitäisin alastomuuttasi jollain tavalla epämiellyttävänä. Mutta vulkanilaiselle kulttuurille ei ole ominaista, kuten sanoit, kävellä alasti jokeen. En tiedä, mikä olisi sosiaalisesti oikea tapa suhtautua toiveeseesi olla alasti tilanteissa, jotka eivät suoraan edellytä sitä.”  
  
Jim katsoi kahvimukiaan ja sitten Spockia ja sitten taas kahvimukia. ”Spock.”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja painoi molemmat kämmenensä pöytää vasten. ”Mutta sinä pidät minusta.”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa. Jim painoi kaksi sormea ohimoaan vasten ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”Tunnen sen”, Jim sanoi, ”linkin kautta. Tai luulen että tunnen sen linkin kautta. Sinun katseesi tuntuu… lämpimältä.”  
  
”Tarkoitat”, Spock sanoi hitaasti, ”että saan esteettistä mielihyvää siitä, että katson sinua.”  
  
Jim nyökkäsi ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä. ”En tietenkään saisi sanoa niin. Mutta nyt kun me olemme kahdestaan täällä Iowassa, enkä minä ole enää sinun kapteenisi vaan me olemme vain… ystäviä… yritän kai sanoa että olen iloinen. Ehkä olen väärässä ja sinä olet vain… loogisesti ilahtunut siitä että minun kehoni toimii optimaalisesti. Tai jotain sellaista. Mutta jos olen oikeassa, halusin vain sanoa että olen iloinen. Ja saat katsoa minua. Niin paljon kuin haluat.”  
  
Spock joi noin kolme pilkku seitsemän senttilitraa teestään. Jim katseli välillä häntä ja välillä seinää hänen vasemman olkapäänsä takana, ja hän tunsi miten Jimin mieli vaihteli jännityksestä ja odotuksesta johonkin muuhun, mikä kihelmöi hänen ihonsa alla ja tuntui kummallisen voimakkaalta. Hän olisi tietenkin voinut sanoa, että Jimin keho oli hänen tietämyksensä mukaan lähes optimaalinen ihmiskehoksi, ja että hän piti esteettisesti miellyttävänä sitä miten sileä rintakehä liikkui eteen ja taakse Jimin hengityksen mukana, ja kuinka Jim oli kaikesta pehmeydestään ja ihmisyydestään huolimatta tarvittaessa yllättävän vahva ja ketterä. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, miten olisi sanonut sen. Sitten hän tajusi, että Jimin kasvojen pintaverenkierto oli kiihtynyt, ja hän tunsi mielessään miten Jim pidätti hengitystään.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja puri alahuultaan.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”olen huomattavan kiinnostunut Iowan linnustosta. Mikäli sinulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, haluaisin tutustua aiheeseen hiukan ja sen jälkeen osallistua kanssasi noin kymmenen kilometrin pituiselle kävelyretkelle, jonka tarkoituksena olisi havainnoida paikallisia lintuja.”  
  
Jim katsoi häntä hetken otsa rypyssä ja naurahti sitten, ja hän piti huolen etteivät hänen kasvonsa peittäneet aivan kaikkea mitä hänen mielessään liikkui. Hetken päästä Jimin kasvojen punaisuus oli palautunut tavanomaiselle tasolle ja Jimin läsnäolo hänen mielessään tuntui vain rauhalliselta ja pehmeältä.  
  
”Totta kai”, Jim sanoi. ”Voimme lähteä ihan milloin vain haluat.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Spock sanoi ja joi vähän lisää teetä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän ehdotti, että he yrittäisivät uudestaan purkaa linkin, hän tunsi Jimin vastahakoisuuden kaikkialla mielessään samalla kun Jim nyökkäsi hänelle. Hän sanoi että se oli loogista, ja mikäli linkin purkaminen onnistuisi, he voisivat tietenkin halutessaan luoda sen myöhemmin uudestaan, esimerkiksi mikäli Jim ei vieläkään kykenisi nukkumaan ilman sitä. Mutta nyt he molemmat olivat nukkuneet kaksi hyvää yötä. Oli aivan mahdollista, että he kykenisivät erottamaan mielensä toisistaan. Se olisi järkevää heidän molempien kannalta. Jim ei joutuisi sitoutumaan mihinkään mitä ei halunnut.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä, ja Jim katsoi häntä hieman paheksuva katse silmissään. Hän väisti Jimin katsetta ja yritti erottaa missä Jimin mieli päättyi ja missä hänen alkoi, ja se onnistui paljon paremmin nyt kun hän ei ollut enää väsynyt vaan oli juuri viettänyt kolme tuntia ja kolmetoista minuuttia tarkkailemalla Iowan kieltämättä mielenkiintoista linnustoa. Toki hän oli välillä katsonut myös Jimin selkää, mutta enimmäkseen hän oli ajatellut lintuja. Ja kun hän nyt ajatteli Jimin selkää, hän tunsi mielessään miten Jim vetäytyi hänestä poispäin niin kuin tähän olisi sattunut.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jim sanoi ja asettui hänen eteensä istumaan, ”tee se.”  
  
”Sulje silmäsi”, hän sanoi mutta ei jostain syystä pystynyt sulkemaan omiaan. He istuivat olohuoneen lattialla vastakkain. Hän oli ajatellut että se olisi paras ympäristö tähän, kaikkein vähiten ulkopuolisia ärsykkeitä, mutta ehkä sittenkin olisi ollut parempi olla ulkona, jossa Jimin tuoksu olisi sekoittunut muihin hajuihin tai kadonnut tuuleen. Hän nojasi hiukan taaksepäin ja tiesi että Jim tunsi sen. Jimin silmät olivat yhä kiinni ja silmäluomet värisivät, ja hän kuvitteli miten Jim avaisi yhtäkkiä silmänsä ja katsoisi suoraan häneen ja näkisi hänet sellaisena kuin hän oli, ja näkisi että hän ei halunnut purkaa linkkiä, hän oli ollut yksinäinen eikä ollut edes tiennyt sitä, ja nyt hänellä oli _tämä_ , eikä hän tiennyt mitä se oli mutta hän halusi pitää sen, hän halusi ehdottomasti pitää sen -  
  
”Spock?” Jim sanoi melkein äänettömästi.  
  
Spock nielaisi ja asetti sormensa Jimin kasvoille, etsi oikeat kohdat ja painoi niin hellästi kuin pystyi. Jimin iho tuntui viileältä ja hiukan kostealta.  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä ja ojentautui kohti Jimiä. Jim odotti hiljaa. Ja Jim oli kaikkialla, joka paikassa, mutta hän irrotti kohdat yksi kerrallaan niin varovasti kuin kykeni ja tunsi miten Jim antoi hänen tehdä sen. Ehkä hän oli ollut oikeassa. Ehkä he molemmat olivat olleet oikeassa. Tämä onnistuisi nyt, kun he olivat levänneet. Hän saisi heidän mielensä irrotettua toisistaan. Hän pystyisi purkamaan linkin. Hän olisi taas yksin oman päänsä sisällä. Jim olisi vapaa valitsemaan muita kuin hänet. Mikään ei sitoisi heitä toisiinsa. Hänen kätensä tärisivät kun hän painoi sormensa seuraavaan kohtaan, jossa Jim oli kietoutunut häneen, paitsi että ne eivät olleet oikeasti hänen kätensä, sillä hän piteli yhä sormiaan Jimin kasvoilla ja tunsi Jimin hengityksen ranteensa sisäpuolella, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi epämiellyttävän nopeasti, ja sitten hän työnsi Jimin kauemmaksi jälleen yhdestä kohdasta mielessään ja tunsi miten Jim vavahti.  
  
”Jatka vain”, Jim sanoi, mutta ääni tuntui tulevan jostain kaukaa.  
  
Hän kosketti uutta kohtaa, ja Jim nojasi hänen sormiaan vasten mutta antoi hänen sitten työntää itsensä pois. _Spock_ , Jim sanoi, ja hän kuvitteli tuntevansa miten Jim liukui kauemmas hänestä, _Spock_ , ja hän irrotti uuden kohdan, _Spock_ , Jim piteli hänestä kiinni ja hän painoi omat kätensä Jimin käsien päälle kunnes Jimin kädet putosivat pois, _Spock, Spock_ , ja hän tunsi miten Jimin pulssi kiihtyi ja vaipui samalla kauemmaksi -  
  
_Oletko kunnossa?_ hän yritti kysyä, mutta Jim ei vastannut.  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Jim avasi silmänsä hänen kanssaan ja sulki ne sitten uudestaan, ja hän näki miten Jim nielaisi ja työnsi olkapäitään taakse niin kuin olisi valmistautunut mihin tahansa mitä hän aikoi tehdä. Hän olisi halunnut painaa kämmenet Jimin olkapäille. Jim teki aina niin kun yritti tuottaa hänelle emotionaalista varmuutta, ehkä se toimisi myös Jimiin, hän voisi ainakin yrittää, mutta hän ei voinut liikuttaa käsiään koska hänen sormensa olivat Jimin kasvoilla ja hänen piti purkaa linkki heidän mieltensä väliltä. Hän katsoi miten Jim puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleensa ja hengitti syvään sisään.  
  
_Spock_. _  
  
_ Hän painoi silmänsä jälleen kiinni ja kurkotti kohti sitä paikkaa, jossa Jimin ääni yhä kaikui. Hän sulki itsensä Jimin ympärille ja työnsi sitten Jimiä kauemmas niin hitaasti kuin kykeni, ja aivan pian se olisi ohi, tämä oli viimeinen kohta, aivan pian Jim olisi taas vapaa hänen mielestään -  
  
Hän ei tajunnut heti mitä tapahtui. Hän räpytteli silmiään, ja Jim puristi hänen ranteitaan ja piteli hänen käsiään heidän välissään, kaukana kasvoistaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Jim sanoi, päästi irti hänen ranteistaan, nousi seisomaan ja melkein törmäsi tuoliin.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja tunsi miten Jim yritti nojata häntä kohti linkin kautta, mutta se oli liian hatara ja Jim oli liian väsynyt, Jimin rintakehä nousi ja laski ja hengitys tuntui täyttävän koko huoneen ja kädet haparoivat tuolin reunaa.  
  
Spock istui lattialla ja katsoi, kuinka Jim käveli hätäisillä askelilla ulos huoneesta. Hän kuuli miten ulko-ovi avautui ja sulkeutui ja kuistin lattia narisi, ja sitten hän kuuli Jimin askeleet pihatiellä ja yritti nousta seisomaan mutta jalat eivät totelleet. Hetken kuluttua Jim oli niin kaukana ettei hän kuullut askeleita enää, ja hän otti tukea tuolista kunnes onnistui istuutumaan sille. Hänen hengityksensä kulki edelleen liian tiheänä ja hänen pulssinsa hakkasi, ja hän tunsi mielessään miten Jim yritti väistellä häntä eikä kyennyt siihen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jim pysähtyi kuistin rappusten eteen ja nosti katseensa häneen. Hän käveli alimmalle rappuselle asti ja odotti että Jim otti askeleen taaksepäin, ja sitten hän seisahtui Jimin eteen. Jim hymyili vinoa hymyään, nosti toisen kätensä ja puristi lyhyesti hänen olkapäätään, ja hän tunsi miten linkki hänen mielessään muuttui lämpimäksi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Anteeksipyyntö on tarpeeton”, Spock sanoi. ”Sinun olisi pitänyt kertoa minulle, että yritykseni purkaa linkki olivat epämiellyttäviä.”  
  
”Sinä olisit lopettanut”, Jim sanoi, ”eikä se… sattunut. Minun olisi pitänyt olla vähän kärsivällisempi.”  
  
”Jim –”  
  
”En halua että purat sitä”, Jim sanoi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. ”Haluan pitää sen. Jos sinä haluat.”  
  
Hiekka rahisi vaimeassa tuulessa. Jostain kuului rastaan laulua. Hän oli unohtanut linnun tieteellisen nimen mutta hän muisti kutakuinkin sen tuntomerkit, paitsi että nyt hänen oli hankala palauttaa niitä mieleensä, koska Jim seisoi hänen edessään olkapäät työnnettyinä taakse.  
  
_Spock_ , Jim sanoi ja kurottautui tarttumaan häntä olkapäistä. Hän nojasi Jimin käsiä kohti vaikka tietenkään hänen ei olisi pitänyt.  
  
_En pysty purkamaan tätä myöhemmin_ , hän ajatteli, _en pysty, se on mahdotonta. Se täytyy tehdä nyt_.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ääneen ja puristi hänen olkapäitään, ”muistatko kun kerroin siitä tytöstä joka asui naapurissa silloin kun olin lapsi? Ja kuinka halusin että hän odottaisi minua Iowassa? En enää halua että kukaan odottaa minua Iowassa. Haluan että sinä tulet kanssani kaikkialle, Iowaan, avaruuteen, minne vain.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti epävakaalta ja omituisen karhealta, mutta kukaan ei kuullut paitsi Jim joka tunsi hänet jo, ”minä en ole… en ole…”  
  
”Kyllä olet”, Jim sanoi, vaikkei Spockilla ollut aavistustakaan mitä hän oli aikonut sanoa. ”Olet aivan riittävästi. _Spock._ Sano minulle ettet halua minua tällä tavalla ja minä lupaan että annan sinun irrottaa linkin.”  
  
Hän hengitti syvään ja tarttui Jimin käsivarteen, puristi sormensa kankaan ympärille ja piti ne siinä.  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ja hän tiesi kyllä, että hänen kasvonsa vastasivat hymyyn sen verran kuin osasivat. ”Haluatko syödä? Kävelin joelle asti ja sitten istuin siellä vähän aikaa sen puun juurella ja mietin sitä miten idiootti olen kun en antanut sinun purkaa linkkiä, ja että oikeastaan ei olisi pitänyt edes antaa sinun yrittää koska jo pelkkä ajatus tuntui niin pahalta. Ja nyt minulla on hirveä nälkä.”  
  
Hän seurasi Jimiä keittiöön ja istuutui pöydän ääreen. Jim ohjelmoi jäljentimeen ruoka-annokset heille molemmille ja ojensi hetken päästä toisen hänelle, ja hän alkoi syödä ja piti katseensa huolellisesti lautasessa. Jim istuutui häntä vastapäätä. Ilmastointi oli poissa päältä, keskustietokone oli melkein hiljaa, tuuli narisi talon ulkolautoja vasten ja toisinaan Jimin tuoli narahti. Kahdesti Jim kurkotti häntä kohti linkin kautta ja hän pysytteli paikallaan ja kuvitteli tuntevansa, miten Jim piti häntä kädestä kiinni.  
  
Ruuan jälkeen he istuivat olohuoneessa ja pelasivat kolme erää shakkia. Jim voitti ensimmäisen, mutta sitten Spock tajusi että pystyi ennakoimaan Jimin suunnitelmat huomattavasti paremmin kuin ennen. Kun Jim oli hävinnyt kaksi seuraavaa erää, mies tuijotti häntä shakkilaudan yli ja sanoi että ehkä olisi sittenkin pitänyt luopua linkistä. Spockilta kesti kaksi ja puoli sekuntia tajuta, että lausahdus oli Jimin epäloogista huumoria, ja siinä vaiheessa hän huomasi myös puristavansa omia polviaan niin voimakkaasti, että mustelmien aiheutumisen todennäköisyys oli huomattava.  
  
Jos hän ei olisi ollut Iowassa kahdestaan Jimin kanssa, hän olisi nyt vetäytynyt jonnekin, missä voisi olla yksin, ja pohtinut tätä asiaa kaikilta mahdollisilta näkökulmilta. Luultavasti hän olisi tehnyt riskiarvion tai vähintään valinnut mahdollisimman luotettavat muuttujat, joiden avulla voisi laskea todennäköisyyksiä sille, että Jim katuisi tätä myöhemmin. Nyt Jim oli kuitenkin jatkuvasti niin lähellä häntä, että hän kuuli miehen hengityksen ja yleensä myös haistoi tämän tuoksun, ja kun hän muutaman kerran yritti siirtyä kauemmas Jimistä, Jim piteli häntä edelleen linkin kautta ja hän tuli takaisin Jimin luokse ennen kuin edes tajusi miksi käveli siihen suuntaan kuin käveli. Se oli täysin epäloogista eikä hän mahtanut sille juuri mitään. Iltapäivä oli melkein lämmin, tuuli oli kuivaa ja kuljetti hiekkaa peltojen yli, Jim kosketti hänen olkapäätään kahdeksan kertaa shakkipelien ja iltapalan välissä ja kaiken kaikkiaan hän koki tyytyväisyyttä, joka ei vaikuttanut aivan loogiselta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Bones haluaa puhua sinun kanssasi”, Jim sanoi ja ojensi hänelle viestintä.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan ja tunsi miten Jim naurahti hänelle. Kun hän vilkaisi Jimiä, tämä nosti molemmat kätensä ylös mutta jatkoi hymyilemistä. Hän olisi luultavasti tiedustellut, mihin Jim mahtoi pyrkiä eleellään, ellei tohtori McCoy olisi jo kysynyt häneltä jotain.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” hän sanoi viestimeen.  
  
”Spock”, McCoy sanoi, ”sinun pitää kertoa minulle mitä siellä tapahtuu. Jim kuulostaa epäilyttävän hyväntuuliselta. Ei kai hän ole tehnyt mitään typerää?”  
  
”En voi vastata kysymykseen”, Spock sanoi ja katsoi Jimiä, joka oli istuutunut sohvalle mutta tuijotti häntä edelleen.  
  
”Miten niin et voi vastata kysymykseen? Mitä hemmettiä te oikein teette siellä?”  
  
”Olemme pelanneet lukuisia eriä shakkia”, Spock sanoi. ”Lisäksi olemme tutustuneet Iowan linnustoon ja ruokailleet kolmesti tämän vuorokauden aikana. Jim on lisäksi seurannut täysin epäloogista 1960-luvulla valmistettua fiktiivistä televisiosarjaa ja minä itse olen yrittänyt ohjelmoida keskustietokoneen puhdistamaan rännit.”  
  
”Hitto soikoon”, McCoy sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”ei sinun tarvinnut kertoa minulle mitä te olette _tehneet._ ”  
  
”Sitähän sinä kysyit.”  
  
”Tietenkin kysyin mutta… _Spock._ Miten Jim voi? Nukkuiko hän viime yönä?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Spock sanoi. Jim oli nostanut toisen käsivartensa sohvan selkänojalle ja nojasi nyt leukaansa kämmeneen.  
  
”Mainiota”, McCoy sanoi. ”Teitkö sen mieltensulauttamisjutun uudestaan?”  
  
Spock katsoi Jimiä. Jim huokaisi syvään ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään.  
  
”Mielemme yhdistävä linkki on yhä paikallaan”, Spock sanoi viestimeen.  
  
McCoy oli hiljaa neljä pilkku seitsemän sekuntia ennen kuin rykäisi äänekkäästi. Jim tuijotti Spockia kulmakarvat koholla ja Spock harkitsi olisiko voinut vain ojentaa viestimen takaisin Jimille sillä aikaa kun tohtori kokosi ajatuksiaan.  
  
”Yhä paikallaan?” McCoy toisti lopulta.  
  
”Kyllä.”  
  
”Yhä paikallaan viime yön jäljiltä?”  
  
”Yhä paikallaan toissa yön jäljiltä.”  
  
”Spock”, McCoy sanoi, ja ääni tuntui nyt tulevan lähempää. Jim näytti myötätuntoiselta. ”Mitä hemmettiä siellä tapahtuu? Etkö ole purkanut linkkiä kertaakaan?”  
  
”Se osoittautui huomattavan vaikeaksi. Lopulta kapteeni esitti selkeän toiveensa siitä, että linkki jää paikalleen.”  
  
”Kapteeni ei tiedä lainkaan mitä tekee”, McCoy sanoi, ”etkä ilmeisesti sinäkään. Ettekö te yhtään _ajattele?_ ”  
  
”Tohtori McCoy”, Spock sanoi, koska varmasti viimeisin kysymys oli retorinen eikä siis kaivannut vastausta, ”ymmärrän huolesi ja pidän sitä monelta osin yllättävän loogisena tavanomaiset ajatuskulkusi huomioiden. Haluaisitko kenties keskustella kapteenin kanssa?”  
  
”Totta hitossa haluan”, McCoy sanoi ja veti sitten äänekkäästi henkeä. ”Jim, mitä hittoa sinä puuhaat?”  
  
Spock ojensi viestimen takaisin Jimille, joka oli ilmeisesti kuullut tai päätellyt tohtori McCoyn kysymyksen, koska kykeni jatkamaan keskustelua ilman tarkentavia lisäkysymyksiä. Kahdentoista minuutin päästä McCoy oli pyytänyt Jimiä neljästi selittämään päättelyketjunsa olennaiset kohdat ja jokaisella kerralla Jim vaikutti suoriutuvan tehtävästä hiukan huonommin. Silti McCoyn huolestunut ääni kuului viestimen kautta koko ajan vaimeampana, kunnes lopulta Jim vakuutti että ostaisi McCoylle pullon viskiä heti kun palaisi San Franciscoon ja asetti sitten viestimen syrjään.  
  
”Hän on huolestunut”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Luulen ettei hän kuitenkaan säntää enää tänne”, Jim sanoi ja hieroi otsaansa, ”ainakaan varoittamatta. Hän ainakin uskoi että minä nukun nyt kunnolla. Ja hän luottaa sinuun enemmän kuin kehtaa sanoa.”  
  
Spock halusi huomauttaa, että tohtorin huolenaiheet olivat itse asiassa aivan loogisia, mutta tavallaan oli jo hiukan myöhäistä. Hän oli yrittänyt irrottaa linkin ja Jim oli kieltäytynyt. Kumpikaan heistä ei halunnut, että linkki hajoaisi. Kumpikaan heistä ei myöskään taatusti ollut arvioinut seurauksia riittävän huolellisesti, mutta heti kun hän alkoi pohtia asiaa, Jim nojasi häntä kohti linkin kautta ja sai hänet uskomaan että kaikki järjestyisi. He olivat selvinneet niin monesta asiasta yhdessä. Kyllä he selviäisivät tästäkin.  
  
He pelasivat vielä yhden erän shakkia. Jim voitti täpärästi ja näytti epäloogisen helpottuneelta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Se tuntuu erilaiselta nyt”, Jim sanoi, kun Spock tuli suihkusta ja pysähtyi makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun. Jim oli jo riisunut paitansa ja piteli nyt käsiään lantiollaan niin kuin olisi valmistautunut uuteen haasteeseen, ja Spock suoristi selkänsä, taitteli kätensä selän taakse ja toivoi, että olisi käyttänyt muutaman minuutin hiustensa asetteluun jo kylpyhuoneessa. Oli valitettavaa että Jim halusi nähtävästi keskustella hänen kanssaan juuri nyt, kun hänen hiuksensa olivat yhä märät ja epämiellyttävästi sekaisin.  
  
Jim kohotti kulmiaan ja hymyili lyhyesti. ”Älä murehdi, tukkasi näyttää oikein hyvältä. Spock, linkki tuntuu nyt erilaiselta. Eilen tuntui välillä että olet ihan kaikkialla mielessäni. Joskus en melkein erottanut kumpi oli kumpi. Mutta nyt tuntuu että olet vain… paikalla.”  
  
Jim katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi etsinyt jotain hänen kasvoiltaan.  
  
”Spock?” Jim sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Kyllä”, hän vastasi ja koetti näyttää mahdollisimman uskottavalta, vaikka raollaan olevasta ikkunasta tuleva tuuli siirsi hänen hiuksiaan otsalla ja hän oli pukeutunut Jimin veljen vanhaan paitaan ja housuihin. Jim seisoi keskellä lattiaa polvista rikkinäiset farkut jalassa ja ilman paitaa ja onnistui jotenkin yhä näyttämään hänen kapteeniltaan.  
  
”Sinäkin tunnet sen”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä. Mutta en osaa tarjota riittävää selitystä. Aiemmat kokemukseni pysyvästä linkistä ovat puutteelliset.”  
  
”En minä tarvitse selitystä”, Jim sanoi, pyyhkäisi leukaansa kädellään ja asetti sitten saman käden takaisin lantiolle, ja Spock tajusi katsovansa Jimin sormia, jotka asettuivat lonkkaluiden päälle ja painoivat pienet kuopat pehmeään ihoon. ”Halusin vain tietää että sinä tunnet saman enkä ole… yksin tämän kanssa.”  
  
”Jakamamme linkin luonteesta johtuen pidän epätodennäköisenä, että voisit olla täysin yksin vaikka haluaisit.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi ja siirsi kämmenensä vatsansa päälle. Kapea juova vaaleanruskeita karvoja kulki Jimin alavatsan poikki housujen vyötärönauhan alle. ”Spock? Oletko tyytymätön ettemme onnistuneet… etten antanut sinun purkaa linkkiä?”  
  
”En”, hän vastasi. Jim hengitti syvään ja samalla tämän vatsa asettui noin kaksi ja puoli senttimetriä sisäänpäin.  
  
”Omituista”, Jim sanoi ja liikutti sormenpäitään hitaasti vatsansa päällä, ”tuntuu siltä kuin mieleni olisi tottunut siihen että sinä olet siellä myös. Enkä ikinä tajunnut että kaipaisin jotain tällaista. Ajattelin vain että me olemme hyviä yhdessä, loistavia, että sinä olet paras varapäällikkö tähtilaivastossa ja että yhdessä me pystymme melkein mihin vain, ja että olet läheisin ystäväni, sinä ja tietenkin Bones, ja että kestäisin menettää ihan mitä tahansa muuta mutta en sinua.”  
  
Spock räpäytti silmiään. Vaikutti siltä että Jim odotti häneltä vastausta. ”Olen aina ollut ystäväsi”, hän sanoi, ja Jim nosti kämmenensä rintakehän kohdalle ja raapi etusormellaan ihoa juuri solisluun yläpuolelta, ”ja teen kaikkeni jotta asiaintila säilyisi samanlaisena myös tulevaisuudessa.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Sinä katselet minun käsiäni.”  
  
Hän nosti katseensa Jimin kasvoihin. Jim hymyili hänelle, mutta linkin kautta hän tunsi miten Jim pyysi häneltä jotain, hän ei vain kyennyt tulkitsemaan mitä se oli. ”Totta.”  
  
Jim selvitti kurkkuaan, otti askeleen eteenpäin ja ojensi sitten molemmat kätensä häntä kohti kämmenet ylöspäin aseteltuina. Hän tuijotti Jimin kasvoja ja sitten taas käsiä ja kasvoja, ja Jimin silmät seurasivat häntä. Kun hän nosti toisen kätensä, Jim hymyili ja sanoi hänen nimensä mielessään, _Spock,_ ja se kuulosti melkein samalta kuin monet kerrat _Enterprisen_ komentosillalla, kun Jim oli hymyillyt hänelle ja odottanut häneltä jotain ja aina ollut tyytyväinen hänen vastaukseensa.  
  
Hän ojensi kätensä Jimille ja Jim painoi sen omiensa väliin.  
  
”Toivottavasti tämä ei ole epämiellyttävää”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Ei suinkaan.”  
  
”En haluaisi sysätä kaikkia kummallisia ihmistuntemuksiani sinulle.”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja tunsi Jimin vähän hengästyneen naurun mielessään. ”Kuten kenties muistat, kykenet tällä hetkellä niin sanotusti sysäämään kummalliset ihmistuntemuksesi minulle mieltemme välillä olevan linkin kautta. Fyysinen kontakti tekee kokemuksesta ainoastaan intensiivisemmän.”  
  
Jim puri alahuultaan ja pudotti sitten katseensa heidän käsiinsä. Spock ei ollut aivan varma mitä Jim teki tai minkä takia, mutta ilmeisesti mies hieroi hänen sormiaan omilla sormenpäillään. ”Kenties saat yliannostuksen minusta.”  
  
”En pidä sitä mahdollisena.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja veti hänen kämmenensä omaa rintaansa, ”mennään sänkyyn.”  
  
Hän aikoi pyytää Jimiä odottamaan vielä hetken, sillä jos hän menisi nukkumaan hiukset märkinä ja asettelematta, ne olisivat huomenna huomattavan pörröiset ja epäasialliset. Jim kuitenkin veti häntä jo kevyesti kohti sänkyä, ja mahdollisesti myös Jimin mieli veti häntä puoleensa, koska hän huomasi etsivänsä syitä sille, minkä takia ei ollut oikeastaan syytä piitata kampauksen siisteystasosta. He olivat kahdestaan Iowassa. Jim ei nauraisi hänelle, tai itse asiassa Jim luultavasti nauraisi hänelle mutta hyvin ystävällisesti. Ehkä Jim kurkottaisi tasoittamaan hänen hiuksensa omilla käsillään. Hän kuvitteli miten Jimin kämmen kulkisi hänen otsansa yli ja kenties pysähtyisi hetkeksi kaulalle, ja sitten hän huomasi että Jim istui jo sängyllä, työnsi peittoja syrjään ja piteli yhä kiinni hänen kädestään.  
  
Hän asettautui makaamaan omalle puolelleen sänkyä. Jim keräsi peitot hänen päälleen ja päästi irti hänen kädestään varmistaakseen, että hän oli varmasti kokonaan peittojen alla. Hän katseli, kuinka Jim painoi peittojen helman huolellisesti patjaa vasten, kääntyi sitten selin häneen, riisui housunsa ja pudotti ne epäkäytännöllisesti lattialle.  
  
”Mieti mitä McCoy sanoisi nyt”, Jim sanoi ja asettautui makaamaan selälleen hänen viereensä.

  
”Mieluummin en miettisi.”  
  
”Hän pitäisi meitä pähkähulluina”, Jim sanoi ja työnsi molemmin käsin hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan, ja Spock katsoi peittojensa alta kuinka lihakset liikkuivat Jimin ihon alla. ”Mutta ei tämä tunnu yhtään hullulta. Tuntuu enemmänkin siltä että tämän olisi pitänyt tapahtua kauan sitten.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja tunsi miten Jim hymähti hänen mielessään, ”viimeisen kahden vuorokauden tapahtumat olisivat saattaneet olla sosiaalisesti kiusallisia _Enterprisella._ ”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi, ”olisimme olleet komentosillalla ja olisin tuntenut sinut päässäni. Ja sinä olisit tuntenut kaikki minun omituiset tunteeni. Se olisi varmaan vaikuttanut työntekoon. Ja sitten illalla olisin tullut huoneeseesi ja sanonut että haluan pitää sinua kädestä kiinni.”  
  
”Et missään vaiheessa sanonut, että haluat pitää minua kädestä kiinni.”  
  
”Luulin että se oli aika selvää”, Jim sanoi ja kääntyi kyljelleen häntä kohti. Hän toisti eleen vaikka peittojen reunat uhkasivat liikkua. Huoneessa oli melkein pimeää mutta heidän kasvonsa olivat noin kahdentoista senttimetrin päässä toisistaan, ja hän näki kyllä kuinka Jim puristi suunsa hetkeksi kiinni ja nuolaisi sitten alahuultaan.  
  
”Parempi että emme ole siellä”, Jim sanoi. ”Tiedän että ajattelet yhä että olen kapteenisi, tai oikeastaan _tunnen_ sen välillä kun sanon jotain ja sinä käännyt minua kohti ja otat asennon ja näytät siltä ettet edes tiedä tekeväsi niin. Mutta me olemme Iowassa. Täällä minä en ole sinun kapteenisi eikä sinun tarvitse tehdä mitään mitä minä pyydän ellet itse halua.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Jimiä, joka veti terävästi henkeä ja odotti sitten niin kauan että hän nyökkäsi. Hän tunsi Jimin jännityksen kihelmöivänä mielessään.  
  
” _Enterprisella_ en olisi ikinä voinut kysyä, saanko suudella sinua”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Hän kohotti toisen kulmakarvansa ja tunsi miten Jim pidätti hengitystään.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä mitä?”  
  
”Saat suudella minua.”  
  
Jim avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Spock mietti, kaipasiko Jim vielä jonkinlaista tarkennusta, kenties varmistusta siitä millaisesta suudelmasta olisi kyse, mutta sitten Jim kohottautui toisen kyynärpään varaan patjalla, nosti toisen kätensä, painoi kämmenen hänen poskeaan vasten ja nojasi lähemmäs. Ihmisten tapa suudella oli tosiaan melko kummallinen. Jimin hengitys tuntui hänen kasvoillaan ja Jimin silmät olivat nyt niin lähellä häntä, että oli huomattavan vaikeaa tarkentaa katsetta niihin, mutta hän yritti silti. Ja hänen mielessään Jim toisti hänen nimeään hengästyneellä ja epäuskoisella äänellä ja se tuntui melkein kysymykseltä. Hän sanoi Jimin nimen äänettömästi ja Jimin helpotus vyöryi hänen ylitseen, ja sitten Jim veti syvään henkeä, painoi silmänsä kiinni ja asetti heidän suunsa vastakkain.  
  
Jimin huulet tuntuivat pehmeiltä ja hiukan kosteilta, ilmeisesti siksi että Jim oli nuolaissut niitä hetkeä aiemmin. _Älä analysoi_ , Jim sanoi hänen mielessään mutta sanat peittyivät harhailevaan nauruun, ja hän sulki silmänsä, koska Jim piti edelleen omiaan kiinni ja se vaikutti kuuluvan asiaan. Jim painoi kevyen suudelman hänen ylähuulelleen ja sitten toisen hänen suupieleensä, ja hän huomasi kyllä että Jimin sormet olivat liukumassa hänen hiustensa sekaan, mutta hän ei aikonut huomauttaa siitä, ja sitten hän tunsi kuinka Jim pyöritti sormiaan hänen päänahkaansa vasten ja hymyili. Kenties hän murehtisi hiuksiaan tosiaan vasta huomenna. Hän toisti Jimin aiemman eleen ja suuteli miehen ylähuulta, ja ilmeisesti hän onnistui tekemään sen oikealla tavalla, koska Jimin lämpö vyöryi hänen mieleensä ja täytti hänet.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi niin lähellä hänen suutaan, että hän tunsi kuinka Jimin huulet liikkuivat, ” _Spock_ , tämä on… me _suutelemme._ ”  
  
”Luulin että se oli tarkoituksesi”, hän sanoi, ja Jim nauroi hiljaista naurua.  
  
”Niin. Totta kai. Mutta en ollut ajatellut ihan tänne saakka. Sinä suutelit minua _takaisin_.”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Jim katsoi häntä ja hymyili. ”Teinkö sen kulttuurisesti väärällä tavalla?”  
  
”Et tietenkään”, Jim sanoi nopeasti, ”et missään tapauksessa. En vain ollut ikinä kuvitellut että saattaisit… suudella minua.”  
  
Hän rypisti otsaansa. ”Olet pohtinut asiaa ennenkin.”  
  
”Toisinaan”, Jim sanoi ja kuljetti sormiaan hänen leukaansa pitkin alas kaulalle ja takaisin kohti kasvoja, ”joskus. Tiesin aina että olet… tärkeä minulle. Mutta en tajunnut että se voisi olla tällaista, tai että jotain voisi oikeasti tapahtua.”  
  
Hän asetti kyynärpäänsä patjaa vasten ja nojasi sen varassa lähemmäs Jimiä, vaikka peitot valuivat hiukan sivuun ja ikkunasta tuleva ulkoilma oli epämiellyttävän viileää. Jim painoi kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja piti sen siinä kevyenä ja liikkumattomana, ja hän pysäytti kasvonsa noin neljäntoista senttimetrin päähän Jimin kasvoista.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja sulki silmänsä.  
  
Hän kumartui suutelemaan Jimiä.


	7. Kuudes luku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loppu lähestyy! Lisään nyt samalla kerralla sekä tämän viimeisen luvun että pikkuisen epilogin :)

6\. luku  
  
  
”Spock?”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Kello vaikutti olevan 7:23, ja Jim makasi hänen vieressään ilmeisen valveilla ja katseli häntä. Kenties linkki Jimin ja hänen mieltensä välillä oli saanut hänet väliaikaisesti sopeutumaan ihmisten unentarpeeseen.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja nuolaisi alahuultaan, ”olet hereillä.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen, että Jimin havainto oli oikea vaikkakin melko ilmeinen, mutta ennen kuin hän sai sanottua mitään, Jimin katse putosi alaspäin hänen kasvoillaan. Hän nielaisi. Jimin mieli tuntui epäröivältä, melkein aralta, ja hän koetti pitää itsensä mahdollisimman vakaana ja hillityn loogisena, mutta se oli vaikeaa, koska Jimin muistot eilisestä valuivat hänenkin mieleensä. Hän tunsi kihelmöivää jännitystä ja epäuskoa ja toisaalta hiljaista iloa siitä, että he suutelivat, vihdoinkin, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, ja olihan se yllätys mutta toisaalta ei kuitenkaan, ja se tuntui niin _yksinkertaiselta_ ettei se mitenkään voinut olla huono idea. Varmasti tunteet kuuluivat Jimille. Hän katsoi Jimiä molemmat kulmakarvat ylhäällä mutta ei edelleen ollut varma, ettei osa muistoihin kiinnittyneistä tunteista kuitenkin ollut hänen omiaan.  
  
Jim hymyili hänelle mutta tuijotti häntä edelleen niin kuin hänen kasvonsa olisivat olleet jokin loogisesti kiehtova arvoitus. Jim vaikutti pohtivan jotain, ja hän odotti että Jim tekisi päätöksensä, sillä varmasti Jimin sosiaaliset taidot olivat hänen taitojaan paremmat tällaisten tilanteiden suhteen. Tämä vaikutti kaiken kaikkiaan hyvin inhimilliseltä ongelmalta. Onneksi he olivat kahdestaan Iowassa.  
  
”Voisimme suudella uudestaan”, Jim sanoi lopulta vähän karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Kuulostaa hyväksyttävältä”, hän sanoi ja Jimin hymy muuttui huomattavasti leveämmäksi.  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi ja koetti kallistaa päätään, mikä osoittautui hankalaksi, koska hänen päänsä nojasi yhä tyynyyn, ”todellakin.”  
  
”Todellakin?” Jim toisti. Oli tietenkin hyvin epäloogista, että Jimin hymy aiheutti niin tunteellisen reaktion Spockin ajatteluketjuissa.  
  
”Vahvistan, kapteeni”, hän sanoi ja tunsi Jimin naurunsekaisen hämmennyksen mielessään.  
  
”Hyvä. _Hyvä._ Ehkä me sitten… pitäisikö nousta istumaan?”  
  
Spock taitteli peittojen helmat jalkojensa päälle ja asettautui sitten istumaan selkä suorana Jimin eteen. Jim istuutui hänen eteensä huomattavan levottomasti melkein niin kuin ei olisi aivan hallinnut selkärankaansa. Hän katseli, kuinka Jim siirsi olkapäitään taaemmas useita kertoja, painoi kämmenet hänen reisilleen peittojen läpi ja veti ne sitten nopeasti pois, vilkuili suuntaan joka vaikutti sattumanvaraisesti valitulta ja asetti sitten kämmenet takaisin. Hän aikoi kysyä, kuuluiko tämä kaikki suutelemisen tavanomaiseen ennakointiin, mutta sitten Jim nojasi lähemmäs häntä kunnes heidän kasvonsa olivat vain kahdeksantoista senttimetrin päässä toisistaan.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”olet pessyt hampaasi.”  
  
Jim jähmettyi paikalleen ja tuijotti suoraan häneen.  
  
”Tein vain yksinkertaisen havainnon”, hän sanoi, sillä Jimin kaulan punertava sävy alkoi muuttua intensiivisemmäksi. ”Hengityksesi tuoksuu huomattavan paljon hammastahnaltasi.”  
  
”Kävin pesemässä hampaat kun sinä nukuit vielä”, Jim sanoi epätavallisen nopealla puherytmillä, ja Spock pohti, olisiko hänen kuulunut olla hiukan huolestuneempi siitä, että hän oli nukkunut seitsemän pilkku kaksi tuntia siitä huolimatta, että Jim oli mitä ilmeisemmin noussut hänen vierestään sängyltä ja poistunut usean minuutin ajaksi. Varmasti hänen olisi kuulunut herätä siihen. Asian luotettava arvioiminen oli kuitenkin hankalaa, koska Jimin hengitys tuntui edelleen hänen kasvoillaan.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi, sillä Jimin mieli tuntui muuttuvan koko ajan hermostuneemmaksi ja sitä paitsi Jim vaikutti odottavan hänen vastaustaan ja lisäksi puristi hänen reisiään kahden peiton läpi melko lujaa. ”Kuuluisiko minunkin tehdä niin?”  
  
”Ei”, Jim sanoi epätavallisen nopeasti, ”ei tietenkään, minä vain… heräsin ennen sinua ja olin vähän hermostunut.”  
  
”Joten pesit hampaasi.”  
  
”Se on sellainen ihmistapa”, Jim sanoi, ”jos kuvittelee että pääsee ehkä kohta suutelemaan jotakuta sellaista jota ei ole vielä suudellut kovin montaa kertaa.”  
  
Spock kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Tarkoitan että koska hengitys saattaa muuten haista aika ikävältä aamulla”, Jim sanoi ja vilkuili vuoroin häntä ja vuoroin tyynyä sängyllä, ”toisinaan sitä tekee mieli livahtaa aamulla pesemään hampaat ennen suutelemista jos vain saa siihen tilaisuuden.”  
  
”En puhuisi _livahtamisesta_ ”, Spock sanoi, ”on nimittäin hyvin ilmeistä, että olet pessyt hampaasi.”  
  
Jim avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Jim oli onnistunut suoristamaan selkänsä puhuessaan hampaiden pesemisen kulttuurisista merkityksistä, ja nyt heidän kasvojensa välillä oli kolmekymmentäseitsemän senttimetriä. Spock tarttui Jimin käsiin ja siirsi ne pois reisiltään, ja sitten hän taitteli myös peitot sivuun ja nousi sängystä.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ja hän tunsi miten Jimin huoli läikkyi hänen mieleensä, Jim arveli että ehkä hän ei halunnut enää suudella Jimiä, ehkä hän katui eilistä, ehkä tämä kaikki oli liian epäloogista ja liian yllättävää, ehkä hän ei ollut edes pitänyt siitä vaan oli vain halunnut miellyttää Jimiä -  
  
”Aion pestä hampaani”, hän sanoi, ja Jimin ajatukset vaikuttivat keskeytyvän. ”Voimme palata suunnittelemaamme toimintaan välittömästi sen jälkeen.”  
  
”Suunnittelemaamme toimintaan”, Jim toisti ja hymyili hänelle otsa hieman rypyssä. ” _Spock._ ”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
Jim pudisteli päätään. ”Ei mitään. Minä vain… minä taidan seurata sinua. Voin kyllä odottaa käytävässä.”  
  
”Se ei ole tarpeellista”, Spock sanoi ja tunsi Jimin naurun sisällään.  
  
Jim tosiaan seurasi häntä kylpyhuoneen ovensuuhun saakka. Hän otti hammastahnansa ja hammasharjansa ja asetti harjalle optimaalisen määrän tahnaa, ja jostain käsittämättömästä syystä Jim tuntui hymisevän hänen mielessään. Kenties hän alkaisi jossain vaiheessa ymmärtää Jimin kummallisia ihmisimpulsseja, mikä vaikutti toisaalta uhkaavalta mutta toisaalta myös potentiaalisesti positiiviselta mahdollisuudelta. Hän pesi hampaansa huolellisesti kuten yleensä, mutta Jimin läsnäolo yhden pilkku kuuden metrin päässä hänestä vaikeutti prosessia yllättävän paljon.  
  
Kun hän oli asettanut hampaidenpesuvälineensä syrjään, Jim käveli hänen luokseen, pysähtyi hänen viereensä lavuaarin eteen ja nosti sitten oikean kätensä hitaasti ylös. Hän katsoi peilin kautta, kuinka Jim yritti tasoittaa hänen hiuksensa ensin toiselta sivulta ja sitten toiselta ja näytti yllättyneeltä, kun hiukset palasivat takaisin vertikaalisesti monimuotoisiin asentoihinsa.  
  
”Ne pitäisi muotoilla kosteana”, hän sanoi Jimin peilikuvalle. ”Nyt asialle ei ole juuri mitään tehtävissä.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, laski kämmenen hänen olkapäälleen ja käänsi hänet sitten hyvin varovaisesti itseään kohti. Hän aikoi huomauttaa että oli fyysisesti Jimiä huomattavan paljon vahvempi ja ettei Jimin tarvinnut huolehtia siitä, että tämä satuttaisi häntä ihmiselle kieltämättä vaikuttavilla mutta kuitenkin melko vaatimattomilla voimillaan, mutta Jim katsoi jo hänen suutaan.  
  
Jimin suu maistui aivan hammastahnalta. Vaikutti melko epäloogiselta pyrkiä siihen, että suudelman aistikokemus muistuttaisi mahdollisimman paljon hampaiden pesemisen aistikokemusta, mutta sitten Jim hymyili hänen suutaan vasten ja suuteli häntä uudestaan ja hän unohti hammastahnan. Hän asetti kämmenensä noin viisi senttimetriä Jimin kylkiluiden alle, ja Jimin viileä ja pehmeä iho tuntui miellyttävältä eikä hän ollut siitä lainkaan yllättynyt. Jim piti toisen kämmenen hänen niskassaan ja tarttui toisella häntä käsivarresta mutta yritti ilmeisesti asettaa keskivartalonsa lähemmäs häntä, ja hänen kylkensä osui lavuaariin joka tuntui hätkähdyttävän kylmältä, mutta hän ei ehtinyt ajatella optimaalisemman sijainnin valitsemista, koska juuri silloin Jim sai heidän rintakehänsä painettua yhteen. Hän tunsi miten Jimin sydän hakkasi ja hän kuuli sen mielessään ja hänen oli hiukan hankala keskittyä mihinkään muuhun, ja sitten Jim raotti suutaan ja nuolaisi hänen huuliaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istui pöydän ääressä ja joi synteettistä vulkanilaista teetään, jonka maku ei juurikaan parantunut siitä, että hän aisti yhä myös hammastahnan maun suussaan. Jim istui pöydän toisella puolella, hieroi otsaansa ja joi kahvia epätavallisen nopeaan tahtiin.  
  
”Hemmetti”, Jim sanoi kahvimukilleen neljättä kertaa viimeisten kolmen ja puolen minuutin sisällä. ”Hemmetin hemmetti. Me suutelimme kylpyhuoneessa. Ihan oikeasti suutelimme.”  
  
” _Jim._ ”  
  
Jim veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi häneen. ”Niin. Tiedän. Tiedän että se on aika ilmeistä ja ettei sitä välttämättä tarvitsisi toistella. Mutta me _suutelimme kylpyhuoneessa._ Ja jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä niin haluaisin suudella muissakin huoneissa. Mielellään kaikissa. Ja tämä tuntuu jotenkin hirveän _loogiselta_ vaikka en tajuakaan miten tässä kävi näin, ja Bones kyllä yllättyy kun kerromme hänelle, enkä tiedä mitä teemme sitten kun lähdemme Iowasta enkä –”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”vaikutat huolestuneelta.”  
  
Jim laski kahvimukin pöydälle ja pudisteli päätään. ”En ole _huolestunut,_ vaan enemmänkin… Spock, mitä minä olen?”  
  
”Pulssisi on noin kaksikymmentäkaksi prosenttia tavallista tiheämpi.”  
  
”Mistä sinä sen tiedät?”  
  
”Tunnen sen”, Spock sanoi ja Jim veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Niin. Tietenkin. _Linkki._ Spock, etkö sinä olet…”  
  
”Huolestunut?”  
  
”Tai jotain sellaista”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, ”loogisesti hämmentynyt tai… muuten vaan hermona?”  
  
”Suutelemisesta?”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Jim sanoi ja hieroi leukaansa, ”se kyllä kuulostaa ihan älyttömältä kun sanot sen noin. Ja oikeastaanhan kaikki on niin kuin pitääkin. Ajattelin joskus että voisimme olla ystäviä vielä sen jälkeen kun palaisimme Maahan, tai että tietenkin olisimme ystäviä mutta toivottavasti olisimme myös samalla puolella galaksia ja voisimme nähdä toisiamme silloin tällöin, ehkä käydä kylässä ja pelata shakkia ja puhua töistä ja muistella vanhoja juttuja. Ja ajattelin ettei se ehkä ihan riittäisi, ei sen jälkeen kun näimme viisi vuotta toisiamme joka ikinen päivä, mutta että kuitenkin jotenkin pystyisin selviämään sillä tavalla. Mutta tämä on niin paljon enemmän.”  
  
Spock suoristi selkänsä. Jim katseli nyt omia käsiään, ja Jimin kohta hänen mielessään tuntui kurottavan häntä kohti ilman sanoja, melkein kuin nyt, kun Jim avasi suunsa mutta ei sanonutkaan mitään vaan rypisti otsaansa ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi toivonut, että hän tajuaisi muutenkin. Hän ei kuitenkaan tajunnut. Hän laittoi teekupin syrjään ja odotti, ja Jim huokaisi muutaman kerran syvään ennen kuin jatkoi.  
  
”En halua lähteä Iowasta”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Spock räpäytti silmiään. ”Miksi?”  
  
”Tai en tietenkään tarkoita etten haluaisi lähteä Iowasta”, Jim sanoi, ”jonain päivänä, ei ehkä vielä tällä viikolla mutta ennen pitkää meidän on tietenkin mentävä… jonnekin muualle. Mutta tarkoitan että en halua lähteä sinun luotasi.”  
  
”En usko että se on välttämätöntä”, Spock sanoi, ”riippuen tietenkin siitä, mihin tehtäviin tähtilaivasto määrää meidät seuraavaksi.”  
  
”En halua että tämä loppuu”, Jim sanoi ja heilutti kättään epäsäännöllisellä liikeradalla Spockia kohti, ” _tämä,_ kylpyhuoneessa suutelu ja.. käsistä kiinni pitäminen. Ja kaikki sellainen.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi hitaasti, ”en löydä mitään loogista syytä, jonka vuoksi emme voisi myös tulevaisuudessa suudella kylpyhuoneessa.”  
  
”Tarkoitan”, Jim sanoi ja tuijotti häntä pöydän yli, ”että tämä tuntuu aika vakavalta jutulta.”  
  
”Määrittele _vakava juttu_ ”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minä ja sinä”, Jim sanoi ja nieleskeli. ”Tiedän että on aika aikaista ja että olemme vasta suudelleet kylpyhuoneessa ja sinä haluat luultavasti olla looginen tästä jutusta, mutta haluaisin ajatella että tämä on jotain… pysyvää. Siis että sittenkin kun lähdemme Iowasta, menisimme samaan paikkaan. Tai ainakin yrittäisimme mennä. Ja jatkaisimme suutelua. Vakituisesti.”  
  
”Jim, olemme sulauttaneet mielemme toisiinsa ja linkki vaikuttaa kohtuullisen pysyvältä. En ymmärrä viittaustasi _aikaiseen,_ koska kello on jo 10:12, mutta joka tapauksessa vaikuttaisi loogiselta, että pyrkisimme tulevaisuudessa menemään samoihin paikkoihin. Ja jatkan mielelläni suutelemista.”  
  
Jim katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varma, mitä hän oli juuri sanonut. ”Vakituisesti.”  
  
”Vakituisesti”, Spock toisti, koska Jim vaikutti kaipaavan emotionaalista varmuutta.  
  
Jim veti syvään henkeä, asetti sitten molemmat kämmenensä otsalleen ja työnsi hiuksia pois kasvoilta. ” _Hemmetti._ Hyvä. Erinomaista. Me olemme siis… _yhdessä._ ”  
  
Spock otti kiinni teekupistaan, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti juoda siitä, hän tajusi että Jim pidätti hengitystään ja odotti häneltä jotain. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi hieman ohuella äänellä, ”olemmeko me yhdessä?”  
  
Hän laski teekupin takaisin pöydälle. ”Voisitko tarkentaa kysymystä?”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu”, Jim sanoi ja nielaisi, ”että me ehkä seurustelemme nyt.”  
  
”Seurustelu ei kuulu vulkanilaiseen kulttuuriin”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta koska olet ilmaissut selkeästi toiveesi siitä, että pidämme mieltemme välillä olevan linkin paikallaan, ja olet myös selkeästi ilmaissut, ettet toivo minun etsivän ketään toista kumppania seuraavan _pon farrin_ aikana, olisi loogista olettaa, että olemme ihmisille, tuttuja kulttuurisia käsitteitä käyttäen, kihloissa.”  
  
Jim tuijotti häntä noin neljä pilkku kaksi sekuntia ja alkoi sitten nauraa. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja yritti näyttää niin vakavalta kuin osasi, ja Jim kurottautui tarttumaan häntä ranteesta vaikka miehen piti sitä varten työntää huomattava osa ylävartalostaan pöydän päälle. Hän käänsi kämmenensä ylöspäin ja Jim pujotti heidän sormensa yhteen.  
  
”Kihloissa”, Jim toisti, ”me olemme _kihloissa_ , eikä minulla ole aavistustakaan miten siinä niin kävi.”  
  
”Väitteesi ei ole aivan tarkka”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim puristi hänen kättään. ”Olet ehkä oikeassa. Tai tietenkin olet, sinähän olet aika oikeassa. Tarkoitin että… _voi luoja._ ”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja melkein kaatoi oman kahvimukinsa, ”voi mennä muutama päivä ennen kuin totun ajatukseen, mutta kyllä minä… totun ajatukseen. Kuulostaa siltä ettei minun tarvitse enää huolehtia siitä, että sinä innostut jostain tutkimuksesta toisella puolella galaksia ja katoat minulta etkä muista minua enää ollenkaan.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”se ei ollut koskaan mahdollista.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi. ”Joko olet juonut teesi? Haluatko mennä käymään joella?”  
  
”Aiotko kävellä alasti jokeen?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun Jim käveli jokeen, Spock seisoi rannalla, varmisti että hihansuut oli varmasti vedetty niin pitkälle kuin ne ylettivät ja yritti olla katsomatta suoraan Jimiin. Hän tunsi mielessään miten Jim hymyili hänelle, paitsi että hymyssä oli jotain hermostunutta ja toiveikasta tai tarkemmin sanottuna määrittelemätön joukko ihmistunteita, joista osaan hän samaistui kiusallisen hyvin.  
  
Jim piti tällä kertaa selkänsä käännettynä suoraan häntä kohti, ja kun hän alkoi uskoa että se tosiaan oli Jimin tarkoitus eikä tämä yllättäen kääntyisi häntä kohti, hän lakkasi tuijottamasta puita vastarannalla ja alkoi niiden sijaan tarkkailla Jimiä. Jim kahlasi eteenpäin hitaasti niin kuin olisi nauttinut siitä, että varovaisen arvion mukaan korkeintaan kolmetoista celsius-astetta lämmin jokivesi ylettyi ensin miehen polviin ja siitä jokaisella askeleella noin kolme senttimetriä ylemmäs. Hieman ennen kuin vesi osui Jimin pakaroihin, tämä pysähtyi keskelle virtaa ja kumartui kastelemaan kätensä. Spock nielaisi ja tunsi miten Jim pidätti hengitystä hänen mielessään.  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli. Hän nosti toista kulmakarvaansa ja odotti että Jim nauraisi, mutta sen sijaan Jimin kasvot muuttuivat noin neljän sekunnin aikana huomattavasti punaisemmiksi korvista alkaen.  
  
”Hitto”, Jim sanoi, ja ilmeisesti Spockin aivot olivat tehneet huomattavia myönnytyksiä jatkuvan ihmisaltistuksen takia, koska Jimin kommentti vaikutti melkein loogiselta. Hän katseli, kuinka Jim pudottautui veteen olkapäitään myöten ja lähti sitten uimaan tasaisin vedoin. Keskellä jokea virtaus oli lujempi kuin hän olisi toivonut, ja Jim koetti rauhoittaa häntä linkin kautta, mitään ei tapahtuisi, he olivat Iowassa, Jim oli uinut tässä joessa lapsesta saakka, ja hän yritti työntää sivuun epäloogisen huolen joka lientyi vasta silloin, kun Jim painoi jalkansa taas pohjaa vasten ja seisoi vedessä.  
  
Hän oli melko varma ettei ollut tehnyt tätä johtopäätöstä aiemmin. Vesi ulottui Jimin solisluiden kohdalle, ja hän katseli Jimin olkapäitä ja kaulaa ja märkiä hiuksia ja hymyä joka vaikutti hieman erilaiselta kuin kaikki ne hymyt, joita Jim oli suunnannut hänen suuntaansa viimeisten viiden vuoden aikana. Hän muisti kyllä katsoneensa Jimiä lukuisia kertoja, esimerkiksi toisinaan kun Jim oli jotenkin onnistunut repimään paitansa ja seisoi hengästyneenä ja hikisenä hänen edessään ja silti kykeni olemaan hänen kapteeninsa aivan epäilyksettä ja ehdoitta. Hän oli aina ihaillut Jimin kummallisia ihmisominaisuuksia, jotka muodostivat ainutlaatuisen ja täysin ennustamattoman yhdistelmän, sen miehen jonka hän tunsi ja joka oli tähtilaivaston erinomaisin kapteeni. Hän oli myös ihaillut Jimin fyysistä voimaa, joka oli ihmisille ominaisesti hyvin rajoittunutta, mutta jota Jim käytti toisinaan uskomattoman luovasti ja lähes röyhkeän nerokkaasti. Ja tietenkin hän oli ihaillut myös Jimin vartalon esteettisiä ominaisuuksia. Olisi ollut epäloogista olla huomaamatta niitä miehessä, jonka rinnalla hän oli työskennellyt ja josta oli tullut, vastoin kaikkea todennäköisyyttä, hänen ystävänsä.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi. Kevyt tuuli ja heidän noin yhdeksän pilkku kolmen metrin etäisyytensä vaimensivat Jimin ääntä, mutta linkin kautta nimi kuului selvänä ja odottavana.  
  
Jim otti askeleen kohti häntä. Vesi kiilsi yhä Jimin olkapäillä. Jim hymyili ja katsoi suoraan häneen. Ja ehkä oli kyse siitä. Ehkä hän ei ollut kyennyt tekemään olennaisia johtopäätöksiä, koska Jim ei ollut koskaan kohdistanut tuota kaikkea suoraan häneen. Hän oli nähnyt lukuisia kertoja, kuinka Jim oli koettanut hurmata jonkun, mutta se joku ei koskaan ollut ollut hän itse.  
  
Hän tunsi miten Jimin mieli käpristyi pienempään tilaan hänen omansa sisällä ja kurkotti sitten kohti häntä kuin olisi halunnut pyytää anteeksi, ja hän näki kuinka Jimin olkapäät painuivat alaspäin. Vesi ylettyi nyt Jimiä rintalastaan. Jim pysähtyi ja hengitti syvään sisään ja ulos ja katsoi häntä, ja hän yritti sanoa ettei anteeksipyyntöön ollut mitään syytä, se ei kuulunut hänelle lainkaan mitä Jim oli tehnyt erinäisten humanoidien kanssa, ja koska se ei kuulunut hänelle, oli epäloogista että Jim pyytäisi häneltä anteeksi. Mutta Jim katsoi häntä ja pudisteli hitaasti päätään, ja Jimin läsnäolo hänen mielessään oli vahvempi kuin hänen logiikkansa. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja mietti hämmästyttävän epäloogisesti ja spontaanisti, oliko hän sittenkin tehnyt virheen. Ehkä Jim murentaisi koko hänen logiikkansa hymyilyllään ja vedestä kiiltävillä olkapäillään ja silmillään jotka kuvastivat enemmän tunteita kuin olisi kuulunut olla olemassa.  
  
Jim lähti taas kävelemään hitaasti häntä kohti. Hän katsoi miten veden pinta valui alaspäin Jimin rintakehää pitkin. Hän oli aina ajatellut, ettei Jimin hauraan ihmiskehon esteettinen viehättävyys vaikuttanut häneen samalla tavoin kuin niihin, joita Jim näytti hurmaavan vaivatta. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti kokenut sellaisia impulsseja. Sellaisten intressien tunnistaminen ei sopinut hänen tavoitteisiinsa. Enää hän ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan varma. Jim oli oikeassa, hän oli katsonut Jimin vartaloa useita kertoja viimeisten päivien aikana ja kokenut esteettistä mielihyvää, joka vaikutti muistuttavan fyysistä tuntemusta. Ja vaikka hän ei mielellään muistellut sitä, _pon farrin_ jälkeen hän oli kieltämättä nähnyt kummallisia unia, joissa Jim tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja pyöräytti hänet alleen hiekalle Vulkanin miellyttävässä lämmössä. Hän oli aina ollut tavanomaista hengästyneempi herättyään niistä unista.  
  
Veden pinta putosi Jimin lantion alle. Jim jatkoi kävelemistä hitain ja tasaisin askelin, ja hän piti katseensa Jimissä, vaikka hänen hengityksensä oli kiihtynyt ainakin kolmekymmentäviisi prosenttia ja vaikka hänen kasvoiltaan varmasti näkyi liikaa. Jim näytti melkein samalta kuin hän itse, ja joskus myöhemmin hän pohtisi heidän anatomiansa pieniä eroja ja niiden funktioita, mutta ei nyt. Nyt hän ei pystynyt tekemään johdonmukaisia havaintoja. Hän koetti keskittyä hengittämiseen, mutta Jimin tunteet pyörivät hänen sisällään. Jim roikotti käsiään kohti vettä vartalon molemmin puolin, ja hän katsoi Jimin kyynärvarsia, ja ranteita, ja sormia jotka puristuivat kevyesti nyrkkiin, ja rintakehää, ja vatsaa, ja ohutta juovaa joka kulki navan kohdalta alaspäin, ja lonkkaluita, ja reisiä, ja polvia, ja sitten hän tunsi miten Jim nauroi hänelle hengästynyttä naurua, _polvia?_ Hän nosti katseensa takaisin Jimin kasvoihin. Jim nousi rannalle, käveli kuivuneen ruohon yli hänen luokseen ja pysähtyi noin kolmenkymmenenseitsemän senttimetrin päähän hänestä.  
  
”En tiennyt tästä”, hän sanoi, ja Jim otti vielä yhden lyhyen askeleen häntä kohti ja kurottautui sitten suutelemaan häntä kädet yhä roikkuen kohti maata.  
  
Hän painoi omat kämmenensä Jimin kyljille, pehmeään kohtaan kylkiluiden alapuolelle. Jimin iho oli märkä ja viileä mutta hän tunsi linkin kautta ettei Jim palellut, ei ainakaan nyt kun he olivat näin lähekkäin, ja hänen omat kätensä tuntuivat Jimille kuumilta, ja hänen suunsa oli niin lämmin. Hän raotti huuliaan ja Jim painoi hänen huulilleen kevyitä viileitä suudelmia jotka kuitenkin jäivät pyörimään hänen mieleensä ja kihelmöivät hänen suullaan. Hän kuljetti kämmeniään ylöspäin, painoi toisen Jimin rintakehää vasten, kuljetti sormiaan solisluita pitkin ja sitten alas pallean kohdalle, ja takaisin ylös, kylkiluille jotka hädin tuskin erottuivat lihasten ja pehmeän ihon alta, ja hänen toinen kätensä kulki Jimin niskaan ja olkapäälle ja käsivarrelle, ja Jim suuteli hänen leukaansa ja sitten taas suutaan.  
  
Hän melkein yllättyi, kun Jim lopulta koski häneen. Jimin kädet tarttuivat häntä kyynärpäiden yläpuolelta ja puristivat vain kevyesti niin kuin Jim olisi kuvitellut joutuvansa varomaan häntä. Hän yritti muistuttaa Jimiä ylivertaisesta fyysisestä voimastaan, mutta Jim vain nauroi hänelle ja silitti hänen kyynärvarsiaan ja ranteitaan ja lopulta sormiaan. Hän irrotti kätensä Jimin iholta ja Jim painoi ne hellästi takaisin ja seurasi sitten hänen käsiään omillaan, kun hän antoi niiden kulkea takaisin Jimin vyötärölle ja sitten alaspäin.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi hänen suutaan vasten, ”kai tajuat etten odota mitään mitä et… en tiedä yhtään mistä pidät, tai mitä haluaisit, tai oletko koskaan…”  
  
”En ole”, hän sanoi, ja Jim piti kiinni hänen ranteistaan kun hän vei kätensä miehen alaselälle ja alemmas.  
  
”Arvasin”, Jim sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä ja nojasi lähemmäs häntä, ”arvasin että pidät minun… minun…”  
  
”Pakaroistasi.”  
  
Jim nauroi ja lopetti sitten yllättäen, kun Spock painoi kämmenensä tiiviimmin kiinni Jimin ihoon. Hän tunsi Jimin yllätyksen ja melkein epäuskon linkin läpi, ja jollain epäloogisella tavalla se tuntui kummallisen tyydyttävältä. Hän pystyi yllättämään kapteeni James T. Kirkin näin helposti, puristamalla kapteenin takapuolta, ja tämä päästi irti hänen ranteistaan ja tarttui sen sijaan hänen olkapäihinsä ja nojasi lähemmäs häntä ja olisi luultavasti yhä nauranut, jos olisi saanut keuhkoihinsa riittävästi happea.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja painoi kasvonsa kiinni hänen kaulaansa, ”aioin sanoa että tiesin ettet ole koskaan… luultavasti et ole koskaan tehnyt _mitään_ tällaista, tällainen ei vaikuta kovin… loogiselta, ja –”  
  
”Juuri nyt tämä on hyvin loogista”, hän sanoi ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa, koska vaikka Jimin näkökenttä tuskin ylettyi tällä hetkellä muuhun kuin rajattuun alueeseen hänen kaulaansa ja kenties peltomaisemaan hänen selkänsä takana, hän tiesi että Jim arvaisi mitä hän teki.  
  
Jim suuteli hänen kaulaansa aivan korvan takaa. ”Yritän sanoa etten haluaisi että kuvittelet että _odotan_ jotain, jotain mitä et halua tehdä, koska en missään tapauksessa…”  
  
Hän nosti kätensä ja asetteli ne Jimin kasvoja vasten, sormenpäät Jimin ohimoille vaikka se ei ollut tarpeellista, linkki oli jo luotu, hän olisi voinut vain ojentautua Jimiä kohti. Mutta hän tunsi miten Jim piti kasvonsa liikkumattomina hänen käsiensä välissä vaikka tiesi kyllä mitä se tarkoitti. Ja hän laski kaikki suojansa niin huolellisesti kuin pystyi ja tunsi miten Jim haukkoi henkeään, tai ehkä se oli hän itse, oli hankala erottaa kummasta oli kyse.  
  
Jim painoi toisen kämmenen hänen rinnalleen ja kuljetti sitä alemmas, avasi hänen housujensa vetoketjun, työnsi housuja noin kolmekymmentäviisi senttimetriä alaspäin, tai ehkä neljäkymmentäviisi, ja kahden pilkku seitsemän sekunnin epäröinnin jälkeen kietoi sormensa hänen ympärilleen ja otti hänet käteensä. Hän yritti toistaa eleen mutta Jim tarttui vapaalla kädellään hänen käteensä ja asetteli sen niskaansa, ja hän kuuli äänettömän toiveen joka viipyi hänen mielessään. Hänellä olisi aikaa myöhemmin. Heillä olisi aikaa. Heillä olisi loputtomasti aikaa, kello oli vasta 11:49 ja aurinko oli korkealla ja he olivat kahdestaan Iowassa eikä kukaan tarvinnut heitä juuri nyt. Hän ei aivan erottanut kumpi oli hänen jännitystään ja kumpi Jimin, mutta hän tajusi kyllä mitä Jim teki hänelle ja kuuli oman hengityksensä epätasaisena ja kiihtyvänä ja kaikin puolin epäloogisena. Jim painoi kasvonsa taas hänen kasvojaan vasten ja vei toisen kätensä hänen selkänsä taakse, ja hän naurahti mielessään Jimin järjettömälle ajatukselle että mies voisi pitää hänestä kiinni jos hänen polvensa vaikka yllättäen pettäisivät, ja sitten hänen polvensa notkahtivat kun Jim teki jotain mitä hän ei ollut ennakoinut, ja Jim tarttui lujemmin kiinni häneen ja veti hänet hetkeksi itseään vasten.  
  
Hänen olisi tietenkin pitänyt ymmärtää, että Jim voisi tehdä hänelle tämän. Vaikutti melkein huolimattomuudelta ettei hän ollut edes harkinnut tällaista vaihtoehtoa. Hän piti kättään Jimin niskalla ja silitti niin hellävaraisesti kuin pystyi, mutta hänen ajatuksensa vaikuttivat hieman sumenevan eikä hän mahtanut sille juuri mitään. Ja Jim tiesi mitä hän halusi vaikka hän itse ei tiennyt, ja tietenkin se johtui linkistä, mutta silti hänestä tuntui että Jim oli ainoa olento koko galaksissa joka pystyisi siihen. Jim näki hänen toiveensa vaikka hän itse ei osannut juuri muuta kuin pitää kiinni Jimin olkapäästä ja hengittää. Ja lopulta hän tuli Jimin käteen, eivätkä hänen polvensa notkahtaneet kovin huomattavasti, mutta silti Jim veti hänet lähemmäs ja piteli häntä selästä ja hengitti hänen kanssaan ja täytti jokaisen paikan hänen mielestään.  
  
Neljäntoista sekunnin päästä hän suuteli Jimiä suulle. Jim hymyili hänen suutaan vasten ja vaikutti kevyesti huvittuneelta, mutta kun hän pyysi Jimiä selvittämään mikä tässä oli huvittavaa, Jimin nauru suli pois hänen mielestään ja muuttui hengästyneeksi ihmetykseksi. Hän asetteli housunsa takaisin paikoilleen ja veti vetoketjun kiinni sillä aikaa kun Jim käveli vesirajaan ja pesi kätensä, ja sitten Jim käveli takaisin hänen luokseen ja suuteli häntä. Hän kohotti toisen kätensä kasvojensa eteen ja piti kahta sormea ojennettuina kohti Jimiä, ja Jim painoi sormensa hänen sormiaan vasten.  
  
Hieman myöhemmin Jim istui tammen juurella pää painettuna puunrunkoa vasten, kasvot ainakin kaksikymmentä prosenttia tavanomaista punaisempina, hengitys ja pulssi tiheänä. Jimin toinen käsi puristi tämän omaa polvea ja toinen Spockin olkapäätä, ja hän oli polvillaan Jimin jalkojen välissä, ja asento oli kaikin puolin epäkäytännöllinen mutta hän ei oikein pystynyt piittaamaan siitä. Jim tuntui viileältä hänen kädessään. Hän yritti arvioida Jimin reaktioita ja sitä kuinka paljon hänen pitäisi puristaa ja mistä kohdasta ja kuinka nopeasti kättä olisi hyvä liikuttaa, ja Jim katsoi häntä noin kahden sekunnin välein sulkeutuvien silmäluomien välistä ja toisti sitä miten _kuumalta_ hänen kätensä tuntui, miten uskomattoman _kuumalta,_ ja miten Jim oli kyllä _tiennyt_ että heidän kehojensa lämpötilaero… mutta miten se saattoi silti tuntua niin _kuumalta_. Kerran hän jo melkein huomautti, että Jim oli toistanut ilmiselvän asian nyt kahdeksaan kertaan, mutta Jim nauroi hänelle ja sitten puri alahuultaan ja tuijotti häntä ja omaa jalkoväliään ja taas häntä suu auki, ja hän päätti ottaa asian puheeksi myöhemmin. Ehkä sillä ei ollut niin väliä.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”Spock, _Spock, Spock_ –”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, koska se vaikutti ainoalta edes kohtuullisen loogiselta vastaukselta, ja Jim puristi hänen olkapäätään yllättävän lujaa ihmiseksi.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”minä varmaan kohta –”  
  
Hän ei tiennyt mihin kohtaan Jimistä hänen olisi pitänyt katsoa. Hän yritti nähdä kaiken mutta se oli mahdotonta, oli liikaa asioita joita hän halusi havainnoida, ja Jim tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja työnsi hänen kätensä varovaisesti kauemmas, silitti sitten hänen hiuksiaan ja väitti että hän tunteili. Kyllä heillä olisi aikaa. Ja jos hän haluaisi, hän saisi katsoa mieluusti vaikka joka päivä kuinka Jim laukeaisi hänen käteensä. Hän rypisti otsaansa ja Jim yritti taivutella hänen hiuksiaan asettumaan ja työnsi ne sitten taas sekaisin. Seitsemänkymmenenkahdeksan sekunnin päästä Jimin hengitys oli palannut takaisin entiselleen.  
  
He kävelivät takaisin talolle vierekkäin eivätkä puhuneet. Jim roikotti paitaansa toisessa kädessään ja piti toista kättään hänen selällään. Jimin ajatukset olivat kevyitä ja harhailevia mutta kääntyivät aina lopulta takaisin häneen. Aurinko paistoi hänen niskaansa ja polunsivussa lauloi _spinus tristis_.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Toinen viiden vuoden komennus”, Jim sanoi ja liikahti tuolillaan niin että kuistin lattialaudat narisivat, ”olisi paras vaihtoehto. Sama miehistö, sama tehtävä. Voisimme jatkaa sitä minkä aloitimme. Ja voisimme olla…”  
  
”Yhdessä”, Spock sanoi, kun Jim jätti lauseen lopun tyhjäksi ja nojasi häntä kohti.  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi, painoi toisen käden leukaansa vasten ja kurotti toisella kohti kahvimukia, ”yhdessä. Jossain tuolla.”  
  
”On epätodennäköistä että tähtilaivasto määräisi meille toisen viiden vuoden komennuksen näin pian edellisen jälkeen. Se ei ole myöskään psykologisesti suositeltavaa.”  
  
”Psykologisesti suositeltavaa”, Jim mutisi mukiinsa, mutta selvästi se oli tarkoitettu Spockin kuultavaksi. ”Pitäkööt psykologiset arvionsa. Minun pitäisi olla avaruudessa. En tiennyt yhtään mitä tehdä kun jouduin taas Maahan.”  
  
”Nimenomaan”, Spock sanoi ja piti katseensa mahdollisimman vakaana, kun Jim vilkaisi häntä ensin yllättyneesti ja sitten kääntyi kokonaan katsomaan häntä.  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi hitaasti, ”kuinka monta vuotta?”  
  
”En voi tietenkään esittää minkäänlaista arviota”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta arvioisin että noin kaksi. Kenties kolme. Todennäköisyys uuteen avaruuskomennukseen korreloi huomattavasti ajan kulumisen kanssa ainakin seuraavien viiden vuoden ajan, mikäli komennuksemme Maassa onnistuvat hyvin.”  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Jim?”  
  
”Kyllä minä kestän sen.”  
  
Hän varmisti, että hänen selkänsä oli mahdollisimman suorassa. ”Tietenkin kestät.”  
  
”Tarkoitan että…” Jim keskeytti ja hymyili hänelle lyhyesti, ja hymyn aiheuttama fyysinen tuntemus hänen alavatsassaan muistutti mietoa lihaskramppia, ”yritän käyttäytyä vähän paremmin ja valittaa vähän vähemmän. Ehkä voisin tiedustella jotain muuta hommaa tukikohdassa. Niiden lokimerkintöjen lukeminen on suolaa haavoihin.”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Se oli vain sanonta, älä huolestu. Spock, mitä me teemme?”  
  
”Keskustelemme tulevista uravaihtoehdoistamme tai, melko ihmismäisesti, toiveistamme, ja sinä olet juonut kolme pilkku seitsemän desilitraa kahvia.”  
  
Jim nosti kahvimukin suunsa eteen. Spock ei nähnyt Jimin hymyä, mutta se tuntui lämpönä hänen mielensä sisällä. ”Niin, tietenkin. Kiitos arviosta. Mitä me teemme täällä Iowassa?”  
  
”On vielä lukuisia lintuja, joiden tuntomerkkejä en ole painanut mieleeni.”  
  
”Ollaan täällä vielä pari päivää”, Jim sanoi, ”ehkä tulee ihan järjetön helle ja saan sinut uimaan joessa.”  
  
”Äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä”, Spock sanoi. Jim nojasi häntä kohti tavalla joka sai hänet epäilemään, että he puhuivat ehkä muustakin kuin sääolosuhteista ja uimisesta.  
  
”Ja sitten voisimme palata San Franciscoon.”  
  
”Kyllä.”  
  
”Sinulla on se tutkimuksesi ja minulla toimistohommani.”  
  
”Olen tietääkseni edelleen sairaslomalla akuutin tunteiden ylikuormituksen takia”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta uskon että tohtori McCoy suostuu tekemään uuden tilannearvion.”  
  
”Luulen että _akuutti tunteiden ylikuormitus_ kuvaa sinua nyt paremmin kuin ikinä ennen”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili lyhyesti, ”ei sillä että valittaisin. _Spock._ Mitä me teemme kun olemme taas kaupungissa? Palaammeko vain takaisin… siihen miten asiat olivat ennen?”  
  
”Olet useita kertoja ilmaissut tyytymättömyytesi nykyiseen työtehtävääsi. Kenties voisit tiedustella siirtoa –”  
  
”Tarkoitin meitä”, Jim sanoi, ”sinua ja minua.”  
  
Hän tunsi miten Jim pidätti hengitystään. Oli jo hieman hämärää eivätkä he olleet laittaneet kuistin valoja päälle, ja siksi hän ei nähnyt aivan tarkasti kaikkia Jimin kasvojen yksityiskohtia. Hän kuitenkin tunsi Jimin. Niin epätodennäköistä, epäloogista, kummallista ja emotionaalisella tavalla erikoisen tyydyttävää kuin se olikin, hän tosiaan oli oppinut tuntemaan tämän ihmisen niin hyvin, että uskoi pystyvänsä arvioimaan mitä Jim kaipasi häneltä.  
  
Hän ojensi toisen kätensä kämmen ylöspäin Jimiä kohti ja tunsi Jimin helpotuksen mielessään. Jimin kädet olivat viileät ja varovaiset, kun tämä painoi hänen kämmenensä omiensa väliin ja veti sen sitten syliinsä kahvimukin tilalle.  
  
”Kenties voisimme muokata ajankäyttöämme niin –”, hän sanoi ja keskeytti sitten, koska jotain omituista oli tapahtumassa ja se vaikutti negatiivisesti hänen ajatusketjuihinsa. Hän katsoi Jimin syliin ja tajusi että, Jim silitti hänen kämmenselkäänsä peukalollaan.  
  
”Ajankäyttöämme, Spock?”  
  
” _Niin._ Voisimme muokata sitä siten, että kykenisimme viettämään enemmän aikaa toistemme seurassa.”  
  
Jim asetti hänen kätensä lepäämään painovoiman varassa vasenta reittään vasten kämmenpuoli ylöspäin ja painoi sitten kevyesti sormensa keskelle hänen kämmentään. ”Kuulostaa hyvältä.”  
  
”Kenties olisi käytännöllistä muokata asumisolosuhteitamme”, Spock sanoi ja katsoi kuinka Jimin sormet liikkuivat hänen kämmenellään niin kuin tämä olisi piirtänyt jotain. Hän yritti päätellä mitä se oli, ehkä joku kemiallinen kaava, mutta sitten Jim nauroi äänekkäästi hänen mielessään ja hän lakkasi yrittämästä.  
  
”Etkö pidä nykyisestä asunnostasi?”  
  
” _Pitäminen_ on epäloogista.”  
  
”Mutta pidät minusta.”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Asumisolosuhteet”, Jim sanoi ja silitti hänen sormiaan yksi kerrallaan, ”millaiset asumisolosuhteet haluaisit?”  
  
Hän aikoi sanoa, että hänen ja Jimin välisen maantieteellisen etäisyyden vähentäminen voisi olla heidän ensisijainen tavoitteensa. Sitten hän ajatteli sitä, kuinka _Enterprisella_ hän oli kulkenut heidän yhteisen kylpyhuoneensa läpi ja pysähtynyt hetkeksi kapteenin oven taakse, pyytänyt lupaa tulla sisään, ja Jim oli myöntänyt sen, ja hän oli kävellyt lattian poikki ja istuutunut pöydän ääreen Jimiä vastapäätä samalla kun Jim oli asetellut shakkinappuloita laudalle. Jimin sormet hänen kädellään pysähtyivät.  
  
”Minun asuntoni San Franciscossa olisi riittävän iso”, Jim sanoi, ”kaksi huonetta ja kylpyhuone, melkein niin kuin _Enterprisella._ Voisit pitää oman huoneesi tukahduttavan kuumana. Ja siellä on parveke.”  
  
”Haluat katsella tähtiä”, Spock sanoi ja katsoi kuistin reunan yli peltoja, jotka laskeva aurinko värjäsi punaisiksi.  
  
”Totta kai”, Jim sanoi, ”ja älä huolehdi, voimme ostaa sinulle pari vilttiä. Ja hankin sinulle parasta vulkanilaista teetä jota San Franciscosta saa.”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa. Jimin nauru tuntui pehmeältä hänen mielessään.  
  
”Tai jos et halua jakaa”, Jim sanoi, kun nauru oli vaimennut, ”ehkä voisimme hankkia viereiset asunnot. Tai asunnot samalta käytävältä. Ja voisimme rakennuttaa salakäytävän joka yhdistää ne.”  
  
Spock tukahdutti melkein ihmismäisen impulssin huokaista äänekkäästi. ”Salakäytävän?”  
  
”Tai voin kiivetä luoksesi ikkunankarmeja pitkin”, Jim sanoi, ”ulkokautta niin ettei kukaan näe. Olen erinomainen kiipeilijä.”  
  
”Ettei kukaan näe?”  
  
Jim tarttui tiukemmin hänen käteensä mutta kurotti toisella kädellä ottamaan kahvimukin taas lattialta. ”Niin. Mikäli et halua kertoa tästä muille.”  
  
”Miksi en haluaisi kertoa tästä muille?” hän kysyi ja tunsi miten Jim yritti keskittyä juomaan kahviaan ja pitämään otteensa hänen kädestään vakaana.  
  
”Koska”, Jim sanoi hitaasti kahvia yhä suussa, ”minä olen epälooginen… kumppani.”  
  
”Et suinkaan.”  
  
”Etkä sinä kerro mitään itsestäsi”, Jim jatkoi, ”kenellekään.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja tunsi miten Jimin katse kiinnittyi häneen, ”en koe erityistä halua välittää ulkopuolisille henkilöille tietoja suhteemme luonteesta. Olisi kuitenkin epäloogista yrittää erityisesti salata asiaa.”  
  
Jim tuijotti häntä. ”Voisimme kertoa Bonesille jotain. Hän arvaa joka tapauksessa.”  
  
”Epäilen että hän suhtautuu tilanteeseen epämiellyttävän tunteellisesti.”  
  
”Hän on luultavasti vain iloinen meidän puolestamme”, Jim sanoi, ”sitten kun on kiroillut vähän aikaa ja kertonut miten idiootteja me olemme.”  
  
Hän kertoi Jimille, että arvio tohtorin käytöksestä vaikutti kohtuullisen onnistuneelta, ja Jim silitti hänen kättään ja joi sitten lisää kahvia ja tuijotti maisemaa, jonka värit alkoivat haalistua ja muuttua mustaksi ja harmaaksi. Noin seitsemäntoista minuutin päästä hänen vasen olkapäänsä alkoi kipeytyä ja hän aikoi mainita asiasta Jimille, joka piteli edelleen hänen kättään sylissään eikä vaikuttanut siltä että aikoisi palauttaa sen. Jim kuitenkin siirsi tuoliaan lähemmäs häntä ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään. Heidän olkapäänsä osuivat toisiaan vasten. Jimin sormet pitelivät hänen sormiaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi Jimin mieleen omansa sisällä, Jimin rauhalliseen ja tyytyväiseen hiljaisuuteen, juuri sellaiseen jota ihmiset useiden artikkelien mukaan kutsuivat onnellisuudeksi. Sitten Jim alkoi nauraa ja hän tajusi, että mies oli ryhtynyt kuvittelemaan kuinka lähestyisi Spockin parveketta ikkunalautoja pitkin ja vilkuttaisi ihmisille, jotka pysähtyivät tuijottamaan ikkunalasin väärällä puolella eteenpäin kömpivää miestä.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”toivoisin että pidättäytyisit kaikista vaarallisista tavoista lähestyä minua.”  
  
”En tiedä voinko luvata tuota”, Jim sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään, ”mutta lupaan yrittää.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He pelasivat kolme erää shakkia. Jim voitti kaksi ensimmäistä, ja kolmannen lopulla Spock tajusi, että Jim välitti hänelle linkin kautta tarkoituksellisesti väärää informaatiota strategisista aikomuksistaan. Kun hän kertoi havainnostaan Jimille, Jim nauroi ja väitti yllättävän loogisesti, että kenties hänen kannattaisi opetella tunnistamaan hienovarainen huijaus nyt kun Jim oli jatkuvasti hänen mielessään. Hän yritti olla miettimättä, mihin kaikkeen muuhun Jim saattaisi yllyttää häntä linkin kautta, ja sillä välin Jim voitti hänet kolmannen kerran. Hän oli lievästi turhautunut.  
  
Kaksikymmentäseitsemän minuuttia yli kuusi Jim halusi juoda jälleen kahvia. Spock joi synteettistä vulkanilaista teetä ja he istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla. Aluksi hän kuvitteli, että pian Jim asettaisi näytön päälle ja ilmaisisi toiveensa katsoa useita jaksoja sitä kummallista noin kolmesataa vuotta vanhaa fiktiivistä ihmisten populaarikulttuurin tuotetta, mutta Jim tuijottikin suljettua näyttöä keskittyneen näköisenä ja sitten noin kolmen pilkku seitsemän minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen asettautui hiukan lähemmäksi Spockia sohvalla. Spock pysyi paikallaan. Jim nojasi hänen käsivarteensa, huokaisi syvään ja neljäntoista sekunnin jälkeen taivutti päätään niin että tämän korva osui hänen olkapäähänsä. Hän aikoi muistuttaa Jimiä siitä, ettei miehen valitsema asento ollut ergonomisesti lainkaan suositeltava, mutta Jim tarttui hänen käteensä ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ja hän tunsi kuinka Jimin hiukan huojuva läsnäolo hänen mielessään jähmettyi paikoilleen.  
  
Hän painoi toisen kämmenensä Jimin käden päälle ja tunsin Jimin hengityksen.  
  
” _Kädet_ ”, Jim sanoi, ”sinä pidät _käsistä._ Minun pitää muistaa tuo.”  
  
Jimin huomio oli tietenkin huomattavan epätarkka. Hän ei pitänyt _käsistä_ vaan _Jimin_ käsistä. Hän toki tunsi Jimin ajatukset muutenkin linkin läpi, mutta siitä huolimatta Jimin käsien kosketus tuntui siltä kuin Jim olisi sanonut luottavansa häneen ehdoitta.  
  
”Tietenkin minä luotan sinuun”, Jim sanoi ja silitti hänen rystysiään. ”Kuule, jos suutelisin käsiäsi, olisiko se –”  
  
Hän värähti. Jim naurahti ja ääni tärisi hänen sisällään.  
  
”Ehkä hiukan myöhemmin”, Jim sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ilma oli kuumaa ja kuivaa. Hän makasi selällään sängyllä ja kuunteli Iowan lintuja. Jim oli jättänyt ikkunan raolleen ja asetellut Spockin päälle kolme peittoa, ja sitten mies oli kömpinyt hänen viereensä sängylle, kääntänyt kasvonsa häntä kohti ja etsinyt hänen kätensä peittojen alta. Hänen sormilleen tulisi ennen pitkää kylmä mutta hän ei juurikaan piitannut siitä. Hän aisti Jimin harhailevat ajatukset mielessään, tunsi Jimin tuoksun, kuunteli Jimin hengitystä ja odotti, että Jim nukahtaisi.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, kun kello oli 01:23.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minua ei nukuta.”  
  
Hän ojentautui Jimiä kohti linkin kautta. Jim pysyi paikallaan ja antoi hänen pidellä itseään, käännellä sitä mikä oli Jim hänen mielessään, yrittää löytää jotain mikä pitäisi Jimiä valveilla. Hiukan myöhemmin hän tajusi unohtuneensa pohtimaan sitä, kuinka epäloogista oli, että niin itsepäinen ja käsittämätön ihminen kuin kapteeni James T. Kirk antoi hänen pitää itseään tällä tavalla.  
  
Jim sanoi hänen nimensä. Hän liukui kauemmaksi, avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Jimin kasvoja, jotka lepäsivät tyynyn päällä viidentoista pilkku seitsemän senttimetrin päässä hänestä.  
  
”Kerro minulle jotain”, Jim sanoi hymyilevällä äänellä. ”Kerro olitko ihan vähän ihastunut minuun _Enterprisella._ ”  
  
”Ihastunut”, hän toisti, ”kapteeni?”  
  
”Niin, tiedeupseeri”, Jim sanoi. ”Ymmärrän toki että olet tähtilaivaston upseeri enkä ikinä kyseenalaistaisi ammattitaitoasi. Mutta kenties koit joskus… epäloogisia tuntemuksia minua kohtaan.”  
  
”Satunnaisesti.” Hän odotti. Jim piteli hänen kättään niin kevyesti että hän hädin tuskin huomasi sitä. ”Jatkuvasti. Kuten tiedät, aloin jo varhaisessa vaiheessa komennustamme kokea kiintymystä sinua kohtaan.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Jim sanoi, ”ihailit ammattitaitoani ja johtamiskykyjäni.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti.”  
  
”Ja pidit siitä kun hymyilin sinulle.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Jim silitti hänen rannettaan. Oli valitettavaa, ettei hän kyennyt valehtelemaan ja siksi hänen pitäisi myöntää noin epälooginen väite. ”Vahvistan, kapteeni.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi, ”koska sitä on luvassa vielä paljon lisää. Ja, tiedeupseeri, minä puolestani huomasin toisinaan vaeltavani työasemasi ääreen ilman muuta ilmeistä syytä kuin se, että saisin nauttia seurastasi.”  
  
”Kapteeni, jos yrität olla runollinen –”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili hänelle. ”Minä vain kokeilen, mitä ajattelet tällaisesta tunteellisesta puheesta.”  
  
Hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja nosti toisen kätensä Jimin kasvojen eteen. Jim asettautui hieman lähemmäs häntä ja hän painoi sormenpäänsä oikeisiin kohtiin. Jimin mieli ei vaikuttanut kovin runolliselta mutta ei myöskään erityisen väsyneeltä. Hän vakuutti sanattomasti ettei loukkaantunut tunteellisesta puheesta, ei varsinkaan kun he olivat kahdestaan ja vain Jim oli todistamassa hänen myöntyvää suhtautumistaan epäloogisiin seikkoihin. Hieman myöhemmin hän huomasi seuraavansa sormillaan Jimin kasvojen linjoja, otsalta leualle, huulten yli, kulmakarvojen pyöreää linjaa pitkin, ja että Jim piti silmiään kiinni ja hengitti hitaasti ja antoi hänen tehdä sen.  
  
Noin 3:02 Jim halusi puhua hänelle tähtilaivaston politiikasta. Hän kuunteli Jimin ajatuksia siitä, kuinka tuntemattomille sivilisaatioille pitäisi antaa enemmän sananvaltaa kun keskusteltiin yhteistyön reunaehdoista. Sen jälkeen Jim kertoi hänelle miten haluaisi eläkkeellä asettua jollekin mukavalle planeetalle ei hirveän monen valovuoden matkan päähän, jonnekin missä tähdet näyttäisivät uusilta ja Spockilla olisi jatkuvasti jotain ihmeteltävää. Jim sanoi myös halunneensa aina hypätä laskuvarjolla, mutta valitettavasti harrastusta pidettiin yleisesti täysin antiikkisena ja jokseenkin huvittavana.  
  
Hieman puoli viiden jälkeen Jim nukahti. Kolme minuuttia yli seitsemän Spock heräsi ja tajusi, että Jim istui hänen vieressään sängyllä, työnsi hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan ja katseli häntä.


	8. Epilogi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämä on epilogi, muistakaa lukea myös kuutosluku jonka postasin juuri äsken :)

EPILOGI  
  
  
San Francisco, Kalifornia, Maa, 2270  
  
  
Hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun. Jim ja tohtori McCoy istuivat pöydän ääressä ja kääntyivät molemmat katsomaan häntä, ja hän toivoi ettei olisi ottanut vilttiä mukaansa. Hän asetti viltin lähimmän tuolin selkänojalle niin huomaamattomasti ja arvokkaasti kuin kykeni, mutta Jimin katse huojui silti lämpimänä hänen mielessään ja myös tohtorin äännähdys oli hyvin tunnistettava.  
  
”Hitto sentään”, tohtori McCoy sanoi ja otti ison hörpyn lasistaan, ”eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä. Minä en edes tiedä asutteko te yhdessä vai ette.”  
  
”Mediakaan ei ole aivan varma”, Jim sanoi ja joi omasta lasistaan, ja tunnistettava oluen maku häivähti Spockin mielessä. Hän vilkaisi Jimiä mahdollisimman varoittavasti ja oluen maku vaihtui Jimin äänettömään nauruun. ”Usko tai älä, tämä ratkaisu on kaikin puolin hyvä.”  
  
”Ja lehmät lentävät”, tohtori sanoi ja osoitti Spockia sormellaan, mikä vaikutti harvinaisen epäloogiselta jopa McCoyn tavanomaisen kommunikoinnin huomioon ottaen. ” _Katso_ nyt häntä. Hänhän _palelee._ ”  
  
”Tohtori McCoy”, Spock sanoi, ”voin vaikuttaa että olen täysin tyytyväinen asumisjärjestelyymme sen ilmeisistä, sisäilman lämpötilaa ja kosteustasoa koskevista haasteista huolimatta.”  
  
”Olet vain ihastunut”, tohtori sanoi ja mulkaisi häntä, ”kyllähän minä sen näen, olette umpi-ihastuneita molemmat. Ja mikäs siinä, olen tietenkin aina tiennyt että Jimin hymy vetoaa mitä kummallisimpiin olentoihin. Mutta että joudut palelemaan omassa kodissasi –”  
  
”Koko planeettanne on keskimäärin epämiellyttävän viileä.”  
  
”Spockin huoneessa on aina kuuma”, Jim sanoi, ”hän vetäytyy sinne jos alkaa palella liikaa. Ja minä taas otan paidan pois jo ennen kuin edes menen sinne.”  
  
”Useimmiten.”  
  
”Useimmiten”, Jim toisti ja vilkaisi häntä, ”joskus paidan riisuminen… tuntuu kuuluvan asiaan.”  
  
”Viisi vuotta avaruudessa”, McCoy sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, ”ja sitten tulen takaisin ja minun pitää katsella tätä hullutusta. Ei sillä ettenkö olisi hyvin iloinen tästä.”  
  
Spock käveli pöydän ääreen ja istuutui. Jim ojensi kaljalasia häntä kohti, ja hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja Jim veti lasin takaisin. McCoy tuijotti hyvin keskittyneen näköisenä vastakkaista seinää.  
  
”Jim”, McCoy sanoi noin kuudentoista minuutin päästä, kun Jim oli kysynyt Spockin tutkimuksesta ja tohtori oli kommentoinut, että vaikka ihmiset olivat niin tyhmiä että matkustelivat ympäri avaruutta, ei kai heidän sentään tarvinnut matkustaa _ajassa._ ”Entä se nukkuminen?”  
  
Jim vilkaisi Spockia, ja hän piti kasvonsa mahdollisimman vakaina, vaikka Jimin väsymys tulvahti hänen mieleensä. ”Se menee vähän miten sattuu, Bones. Välillä nukun monta yötä ihan hyvin.”  
  
”Ja välillä?”  
  
”Välillä herään parin tunnin jälkeen ja menen istumaan ikkunan eteen”, Jim sanoi, ”joskus yritän tehdä paperihommia tai lukea jotain mutta yleensä vain katselen tähtiä. Ja ennen pitkää Spock tulee siihen myös ja yrittää väsyttää minut logiikallaan.”  
  
Spock tunsi kuinka Jim odotti tohtorin naurahdusta, mutta sitä ei tullut. ”Jim, toivoisin että –”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Jim sanoi ja kurkotti kohti Spockin kättä pöydän yli. Spock suoristi selkänsä ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa, ja Jim pysäytti kätensä juuri ajoissa. Hän oli useasti huomauttanut Jimille, että käsien koskettaminen oli huomattavan intiimiä eikä hän mieluiten tehnyt sitä julkisesti, koska kyseisen toiminnan tuottama mielihyvä näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan. Jim kuitenkin vaikutti unohtavan asian aina kun koki yllättävän impulssin koskettaa Spockin kättä.  
  
Jim suoristautui tuolinselkää vasten ja lähetti Spockille äänettömän anteeksipyynnön. ”Bones, asiat ovat menossa parempaan päin. Ja olen melko varma että tähtilaivasto harkitsee että siirtäisi minut johonkin vähän mielenkiintoisempaan tehtävään, ainakin sen jälkeen kun kävin amiraalin kanssa kaljalla.”  
  
”Toivoisin että nukkuisit”, tohtori McCoy sanoi lasilleen ja näytti melko tyytymättömältä.  
  
”Tohtori”, Spock sanoi, ja tohtori McCoyn siirsi sinnikkään tuijotuksensa kohdistumaan häneen, ”voin vakuuttaa että yritän pitää olosuhteet mahdollisimman otollisina kapteenin optimaaliselle nukkumiselle. Olen esimerkiksi havainnut, että kevyt painiminen noin kolme tuntia ennen nukkumaanmenoa edistää potentiaalisesti hänen nukahtamistaan.”  
  
”Taatusti olet”, McCoy mutisi, ja Jimin sormet lähestyivät Spockin sormia kaksi ja puoli senttimetriä kunnes Jim puristi kätensä kevyesti nyrkkiin ja pysäytti sen. ”Tiedän ettei se ole yrittämisestä kiinni. Ehkä me joskus vielä päädymme avaruuteen suorittamaan jotain älytöntä tehtävää ja kaikki on niin huonosti kuin voi olla ja sitten sinä, Jim, nukut taas kuin tukki.”  
  
”Tukki?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Jim sanoi ja laski tyhjän lasinsa pöydälle. ”Bones, älä murehdi liikaa.”  
  
”Jonkun pitää tehdä sitäkin.”  
  
”Epäloogista”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä on”, McCoy sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”hyvä on, minä jätän teidät nyt rauhaan että saatte pidellä toisianne kaikessa rauhassa kädestä kiinni. Älkääkä kuvitelkokaan etten huomannut.”  
  
Spock nielaisi. Jim sanoi ettei ollut suunnitellut mitään sellaista, ja tohtori McCoy pyöräytti silmiään ja Spock pohti, miten Jim sai lauseen kuulostamaan niin kiistattomasti siltä, kuin tämä itse asiassa olisi sanonut aivan päinvastaista. Hän mietti sitä kunnes Jim alkoi nauraa ääneen, ja tohtori McCoy vaikutti suorastaan kiirehtivän kohti eteistä ja mutisi samalla jotain vulkanilaisesta ajatustenluvusta, mikä oli tietenkin kohtuullisen epätarkka termi, mutta Spock pidättäytyi huomauttamasta asiasta.  
  
Ovella tohtori McCoy toivotti heille hyvää yötä ja sanoi olevansa hiton iloinen siitä että jotkin asiat sentään näyttivät järjestyvän tässä älyttömässä maailmassa. Jim taputti tohtoria olkapäälle ja Spock ilmaisi toivovansa että tohtori nukkuisi hyvin. Hän oli jo jokin aika sitten huomannut, että tohtorin reaktiot perinteiseen vulkanilaiseen tervehdykseen olivat epäkäytännöllisen vaihtelevia.  
  
Hän seisoi eteisessä kädet taiteltuina selän taakse, kun Jim sulki oven ja kääntyi sitten hitaasti ympäri.  
  
”Spock.”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Ehkä voisimme pelata erän shakkia”, Jim sanoi ja nykäisi t-paitansa kaula-aukkoa. Jimin otsa kiilsi kevyesti, mikä ehkä johtui siitä, että Spock oli aiemmin tänään säätänyt myös Jimin huoneen lämpötilaa kaksi celsius-astetta korkeammalle. Se oli tuntunut hiukan petolliselta mutta toisaalta hänen varpaansa olivat palelleet. Ja sitä paitsi Jim tietenkin tunsi linkin kautta, mitä hän teki, eikä hän yrittänyt suuremmin piilottaa sitä. Mikäli Jim olisi kokenut lämpötilan liian epämiellyttävänä, tämä olisi varmasti ottanut asian puheeksi.  
  
”Ehdotuksesi kuulostaa hyväksyttävältä”, hän sanoi.  
  
Jim hymyili hänelle. ”Taidan kuitenkin ottaa paidan pois. Täällä on tänään erityisen kuuma, vai mitä mieltä olet?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja tunsi mielessään Jimin tyytyväisen hyminän, kun tämä veti paidan päänsä yli ja heitti sen lähimmälle sohvalle. Hän katsoi Jimiä hyvin hitaasti kasvoista alas vyötärölle saakka ja sitten takaisin, ja hyminä vaimeni. Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa, kun Jimin pintaverenkierto kiihtyi hetkellisesti.  
  
Hieman myöhemmin he istuivat molemmin puolin shakkilautaa. Jim harkitsi harvinaisen yllätyksellistä strategiaa, mikä saattoi joko olla Jimin yritys huijata häntä tai kenties äskettäinen punastuminen oli tehnyt Jimin varomattomaksi. Hän yritti päätellä koettiko Jim harhauttaa häntä vai oliko tämä vain seikkailullisella tuulella, ja Jim ojensi kätensä pöydän yli ja silitti hänen kämmentään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kaikille jotka olette lukeneet tätä, ihanaa että teitä on ollut niin monta, ja edelleen kuulisin tietysti mielelläni kaikkia ajatuksia ja fiiliksiä :) Tämä tarinan kirjoittaminen oli aluksi jotenkin hurjaa, Spockin näkökulma hämmensi ja niin edelleen, mutta sitten jossain vaiheessa pääsin vauhtiin ja kun tämä oli kokonaan kirjoitettu, kaipasinkin jo niin kovasti näihin fiiliksiin palaamista että rupesin suunnittelemaan vähän samanhenkistä enkunkielistä fikkiä. Minua voi myös moikata [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com), nähdään siellä! :)


End file.
